


Never Shall We Die

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mama Captain Kory and her Pirate children, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean au loosely based on Curse of the Black PearlWhen Dick Grayson's fiance, Dawn Granger, is kidnapped by the notorious Captain Deathstroke he sets off on a journey to save her. He meets the infamous Captain Koriand'r and her ragtag crew in hopes that they will help him rescue the Governor's daughter. What he doesn't know is that the pirates are cursed by a forbidden treasure and the mysterious girl in Kory's company, Rachel, is the only one who knows where to find it...DickKory endgame
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 62
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

The warn breeze blew over the lapping waves, the first rays of sun piercing the darkness. Jets of color fanned out over the ocean, way beyond were Dick could see. He had made it just in time to watch the sunrise; it was his favorite part of the day. Their port town was still sleeping and he had all of his thoughts to himself. Although there had been nothing wrong with the town her grew up in he longed to see the world beyond the horizon. He craved the sea and all it had to offer. He couldn’t remember his life much before Bruce had found him, abandoned on a floating piece of debris in the middle of the ocean. No father. No mother. Just a gold coin medallion. Dick pulled the medallion from his pocket, running his fingers over the smooth edges, watching as it reflected in the morning sunlight. He didn’t know what it really was or why his father had it, but it was his last link to his family.

“Dick, take it and be safe, my son.”

His father’s words still rung clearly through his mind, often waking him up in the dead of night, sweating and left with a terrible sad feeling in his chest. He sat and watched ships move through the port, their beauty never failing to amaze him. One day he had hoped Bruce would take him on one of is business trips, but the old man had retired from sailing years ago. Now his opportunity to explore the world was coming to an end as he faced his new engagement with the Governor’s daughter.

“It’s a smart match.” Was all Bruce had said on the subject when the Governor had proposed such an arrangement.

Bruce hadn’t been wrong. It was a smart match. She was the beautiful daughter of the Governor of Portsmith and he the adopted son of well established business man Bruce Wayne. He liked Dawn well enough, she was nice, a little perhaps boring, but she indulged him about his fantasies of lands beyond their own. Maybe, he thought, he would grow to love her one day, but for now his heart ached for adventure. He sat and watched the sunrise, the sounds of a waking town filling the morning. It was fun to watch people fill in from the docks. There were soldiers, merchants, travellers, traders, but what he had secretly hoped to see were pirates. He had heard many tales about them, but none had ever made their way here. He wasn’t too surprised. The Governor hated pirates and Captain Hall readily did as the Governor commanded. Still, it didn’t stop him from dreaming of blazing cannonball fires and sword fights across worn decks. While no one knew, Bruce had secretly been training him how to use a sword, just in case he may ever needed to defend himself. 

The giant clock from the main part of the city struck one loud bong, shaking Dick from his thoughts. He cursed himself for forgetting the time and hurriedly stuffed the medallion back into his pocket. He promised he would join Bruce, Dawn, and her father for breakfast to go over plans for their engagement party tonight. He quickly got to his feet and took off through the crowd of people moving on the dock. He was going so fast, he couldn’t stop himself, stumbling into an unsuspecting bystander.

“Sorry,” Dick mumbled as he held out his hand to the person he knocked down, “let me help you.”

“All good, mate.” The boy said as he swatted Dick’s hand away.

Dick watched as the boy got to his feet, glaring at him for a moment before stalking off into the crowd. It took him a moment to realize the young man had bright, green hair. He tried to catch another glimpse, but the boy was already gone. Dick shook his head as the clock struck again, reminding him that he was already late.

“You’re late.” Bruce said as he greeted Dick at the door to the Governor’s mansion. He brushed the dirt off of his adopted son’s shoulders before letting him pass over the threshold.

“I know.” Dick said slightly out of breath as he tried to straighten out his wind blown hair. “I got caught up.”

“Starring too long at the sea again, were we?” Bruce asked with a cocked eyebrow as the butler showed them into the sunroom where breakfast was being held.

“You know it’s something I desire.” Dick whispered.

“I know, son.” Bruce said as he patted Dick’s shoulder fondly. “But, I think you have a duty to other things.”

The doors opened and Dick caught Dawn’s smile as she stood up, greeting him with a tight embrace. “Richard, my father thought you had ran away.” She teased as she sat back down next to her father.

“My apologies,” Dick said with a short nod of his head, “I was taken in with the beautiful morning.”

“No need to apologize,” the Governor said with a chuckle as both newcomers took their seats, “glad to know my future son-in-law takes such an interest in our town. Will be good if you plan to follow in my footsteps.”

Dick forced out a laugh as Dawn beamed at both of them. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Bruce trying not to laugh. The last thing he wanted was to be the Governor, but that’s what part of this marriage seemed to be about, grooming him to take over when Governor Granger eventually retired. He felt his mind wander as they went over the guest list for the party, the dinner menu, and the drink and music selection. Dick didn’t really care about any of those things and knew it would only get worse when they actually had to plan for the wedding. At least Dawn didn’t mind taking control over choosing everything, leaving him with the simple task of nodding his head when he needed to.

“Excellent!” The Governor said as he clasped his hands together. “Well, we will see you both tonight,” he continued as they all got to their feet, “and be prepared to meet some very important people my good man.” He finished, clasping Dick on the back.

“Pleasure is all mine.” He said with a tight smile. He then turned to Dawn, it softening a bit. “Miss Granger.”

“Dick,” Dawn said, hitting him with her fan playfully, “we’re engaged, call me Dawn.”

“As you wish, Dawn.” He responded with a nod of his head. He then followed Bruce and the butler back out to the foyer, where they took their leave.

-

Dick could feel sweat pouring down his forehead as he made another jab at the wooden post shaped like a person. He had spent the rest of the morning running errands with Bruce and ended his day training for the last few hours. The movement and focus kept his mind off the upcoming party he was dreading that evening. He knew he would have to listen to rich men schmooze with each other and their government officials. He knew they didn’t really care about the poorer people who lived in town. They didn’t even know the town like he did. Despite his wealthy upbringing with Bruce he took every opportunity to meet and engage with the people of Portsmith. He enjoyed bread from the bakery in town and the market always had the best catch of the day. He got to know families and shop keepers. He heard their troubles and had even convinced Bruce to help out with some of the less fortunate in town.

“If that wood were a person it would be dead.” Bruce noted from above him, standing on the balcony overlooking the wide space where Dick trained with his sword.

“You never know when trouble could show up.” Dick said with a shrug as he wiped his sleeve over his sweaty forehead.

“True,” Bruce said, straightening out his coat, “but sweaty fiancés do not make good first impressions.”

“I can take the hint.” Dick muttered as he went to clean up. 

An hour later he was back at the Governor’s mansion, Dawn on his arm, greeting everyone that arrived. He tried not to tug at his collar, which was much too tight and way too frilly. He would have felt silly wearing it, but every man that walked through the door was in the same fashion, which did little to raise his spirits. Dawn was wearing a very large, and very heavy looking, blue and white ball gown. It had small, blue doves over the skirt of the dress and it seemed so tight around her waist Dick was surprised she was still standing.

“How do you breathe in that dress?” He asked in between forced hellos and smiles.

“I don’t.” Dawn replied.

Dick frowned. Despite growing up in high society for the past several years he could never understand their taste in fashion. Bruce was more lax at home and Dick often wore light and comfortable clothing, allowing him to move with ease. Now he felt like he could hardly move at all, the jacket hitting snuggly around his biceps. The party carried on as Dick expected. He was ushered from one group of people to another, Dawn at his arm, and the Governor leading the way. 

“Of course you know Captain Hall.” The Governor said nodding to a tall man in his uniform standing with a group of other soldiers.

“Mr. Grayson,” Captain Hall said with a nod of his head, his serious demeanor breaking as he turned towards Dawn, “and Miss Granger.” He took her hand, placing a gentle kiss to her fingers. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Hank,” Dawn responded, grinning widely, “how is the town?”

The Governor ushered Dick away from Dawn and the Captain to meet other people. He threw a fleeting glance over his shoulder, not sure if he should be jealous or not by the way Dawn’s eyes sparkled when she talked to Captain Hall. He brushed it off as Governor Granger led him to another man talking with a small group in the corner of their parlor.

“Richard, I want you to meet a very good personal friend of mine,” the Governor said as the man in question turned away from the group, smiling at the Governor, “this is Sebastian Blood, the chairman for HIVE Trading Company for King George.”

He was a tall man, with strong features, and Dick could easily tell how he had received such a high-ranking position. He seemed like the type of person most people were intimated by or feared. His reputation had preceded him. Bruce had mention the man’s name a few times and not very fondly. He stuck his hand out for Dick to shake, and when he returned the gesture he could feel Blood squeeze his hand harder than necessary.

“It’s nice to meet the man I’ve been hearing so much about.” Blood said, his voice deep and calm. “If what the Governor says is true about you, then I think we will be excellent friends.”

Dick couldn’t ignore the hair on the back of his neck standing up, but he kept his pleasantries at the forefront. “It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be a busy man.” Dick noted, making light conversation.

Blood laughed. “Yes, heading the largest trading company in the world does tend to keep one busy.”

“Have you run into any pirates?” Dick asked curiously, the question slipping through before he could stop himself. H watched as Blood’s smile tightened at the corners of his lips.

“Pirates are a dying breed.” He spat. “I make it a goal of mine to rid them when given the chance. Soon the British will control the waterways and there will be no place for them to hide.”

“Here here!” The Governor said, toasting his glass, which everyone else responded to.

Dick was still watching the man curiously. Surely, not all pirates were bad. He imagined it was the freedom, more than anything that they craved. But, Dick remembered where he was, minding his manners like Bruce had taught him over the years. “I’ve always wanted to sail across the sea.”

Blood squeezed his shoulder, “Maybe one day you can join me, until then keep an eye on that pretty face.” He said as he indicated to Dawn who was walking over to them.

“Right.” Dick said with a nod of his head as Dawn took his arm and pulled him in another direction. 

“I see you were talking to Commodore Blood.” She said as they strolled around the packed room.

“What do you think of him?” Dick asked curiously. He watched as Dawn scrunched her nose up in thought, like she was trying to find the right words without being rude.

“He is, uh, an interesting man.” She finally settled on.

Dick hummed softly to himself. Dawn usually liked everyone and for her to say something like that made him weary of the eyes he knew where still on him even as he and Dawn disappeared into the crowd. He noted to himself that he would have to ask Bruce more about Commodore Blood if he was going to be dealing with him in the future. 

“Champagne, sir?” A small voice said next to him.

Dick was startled to see a girl, who couldn’t be older than sixteen or seventeen, with shockingly dark, blue hair and violet eyes offering him a glass of bubbling liquid. She was smiling sweetly as she held out her tray and Dick blinked a few times before he took one.

“Aren’t you a bit young?” He asked while he took a sip from his glass. He knew people had to make ends meet, but it pained him to see people so young working to support their families while they were living well beyond their means.

“I’m right where I need to be, sir.” She said as she gave him and Dawn a small curtsey before she turned away to offer more guest a drink.

Dick watched her work around the room as Dawn chatted with a friend. He had a strange feeling about the girl, but couldn’t understand why. After her tray was empty he watched her walk back towards the kitchen area where she started talking with a boy with bright, green hair. Dick realized it was the same boy he had ran into earlier that morning. They were closely huddled together, the girl whispering something in the boy’s ear before he nodded. Dick started moving towards them, but there someone began banging silverware against glass, gathering the crowd’s attention. Dick tried to push his way through the mass of people, but by the time he had neared the entrance to the kitchens both the boy and girl were gone and Dick could hear someone calling his name. He moved back to the front, standing by Dawn’s side as her father gave some sort of toast about their wedding and Dick’s prospective future as Governor of Portsmith. Dick was hardly listening as he scanned the crowd for the mystery boy and girl, but was disappointed when they didn’t reappear. 

“Cheers to my beautiful daughter and her future husband!” The Governor said, raising his glass, the crowd following suite.

Dick raised his glass, trying not to frown as he took a sip. Maybe he had just imagined something odd about the two servers. He had been craving action and adventure all his life, and now that he finally had to settle down, he was still dreaming of something, anything, to happen.

-

Dick stood on the balcony overlooking the port, the full moon reflecting off of the water beautifully. Beyond the small lights of the town was a never-ending darkness, which Dick found comforting rather than terrifying. The warm breeze blew through his hair as he took a deep breath. The party had ended an hour ago, but he was still shaking the horrible feeling of being trapped as he leaned against the railing.

“We need to work on your public face.” Bruce comment as he came to stand next to his adoptive son.

Dick scrunched his nose in annoyance. “What are you talking about?”

“You could have looked a bit more cheery as the Governor gave his speech. At least Miss Granger was beaming next to you.” Bruce said with a slight chuckle. “Hopefully all eyes were on her instead of you.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I will keep that in mind, thanks.”

“Dick,” Bruce said as leaned his back against the railing, looking at his son with concern, “you don’t have to marry the Governor’s daughter if you don’t want to.”

Dick shifted his gaze to Bruce for a moment. “You were the one who said we would be a good match.” He pointed out. Besides, he didn’t want to let Dawn and the rest of the town down. Everyone expected great things from the son of Bruce Wayne and marrying the daughter of the Governor was one of those things. It made sense. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to be a good match.” Bruce responded as he placed a gentle, reassuring hand on Dick’s shoulder.

Dick shook his head thinking of the mystery boy and girl again. He hadn’t stopped thinking about them since the party had ended. They hadn’t come back out to clean up and he hadn’t seen them in the kitchen when he had snuck back in there to look for them. He had definitely ran into the green haired boy earlier that morning and what did the girl mean when she said she was right where she needed to be? It was a bit of an odd thing to say.

“What do you know about Commodore Blood?” Dick asked casually, watching Bruce’s face for a reaction. “I met him at the party.”

“You would do best staying away from Sebastian Blood.” Bruce responded carefully.

“He doesn’t like pirates much.” Dick noted, remembering the commodore’s words. 

Bruce gave him a wistful smile. “Most people aren’t fans of pirates. They steal, kill, pillage, and many other terrible things.”

“But not all of them.” Dick said with a cocked eyebrow. Bruce had told him stories of his run ins with pirates during his sailing days. Some had even helped rescue him once when his parent’s ship had been wrecked. Bruce had been the only survivor, leaving him a fortune and a business that would provide for his comfortable lifestyle.

“No, not all,” Bruce said with a nod of his head, “but the Commodore has his reasons, just as the Governor does.” He cleared his throat. “But, as I said, you would do well not to cross him.”

“He commands HIVE Trading Company,” Dick remarked, “I feel like I won’t get to decided whether I interact with him or not, besides he is close friends with the governor.”

“Then mind your talk of pirates and other fantastical things.” Bruce said as he patted Dick’s shoulder. “He is a man of business and politics.”

Dick chuckled. He could hardly imagine sitting at the dinner table with Dawn, her father, and the Commodore telling tales about ghost ships and pirate kings that ruled the seas many years ago. Besides, they were all legends and fantasies, and Dick needed to grow up from them if he were to take his place in high society. He faced the sea again just as a huge gust of wind blew past him, knocking him into Bruce.

“What the hell?” He said as he tried to steady himself. He watched as the Portsmith flag flapping from the tip of the Governor’s house completely change directions. He felt a chill run down his spine as he looked back at the ocean, expecting to see something appear to cause such a change in the evening.

“A storm could be heading our way, best get inside.” Bruce said as he turned to leave.

“Don’t wait up for me.” Dick said earning him a simple nod in return. 

Dick threw a last glance over the balcony before dashing inside to grab a hooded cloak. While most of the upper town was asleep the port and poorer parts were alive with laughter, shouts, music, and the clanking of glasses. Drunk men whistling at women stumbled through the streets, but Dick paid them no mind as he worked through the shadows. He knew that if the Governor had ever found out where he snuck off to there would be a good chance he would no longer be allowed to marry Dawn. The thought did not stop him as he slipped through a salt worn, wooden door. There was a small sign with faded green vines painted over it swinging every time someone slammed the door too hard. Inside was just as lively as the streets, which suited Dick’s purpose. The more noise and chaos the better. There were always listening ears. He ducked under a drunken brawl, a glass half full splattering against the wall just next to him. No one paid the fight any mind as others gambled and someone played on a very out of tune piano in the back corner.

“Benny.” Dick called as he made his way to the bar, calling a man cleaning a glass, shaking his head at the fight The man spotted Dick, smiled, placed the glass down and moved to where Dick was leaning against the wood.

“Ah, Mr. Grayson has descended down from his castle to pay us small folk a visit.” He said as a few bar goers snickered next to him. “How generous.”

“Ha ha.” Dick deadpanned, only earning him a cheeky grin in return.

“Was your engagement party too boring for you?” Benny asked as he reached for an empty glass, poised to fill it. “We can fix that.”

“I’m good, Benny,” Dick said as he held up his hand to stop the bartender from pouring the drink, “not looking for that tonight.”

Benny raised a curious eyebrow. “Then what can I do you for?” He asked as he leaned into Dick, like he already knew the answer to his own question.

“I need some information.” Dick said as he pulled a small bag of gold from his pocket. The sound of the clanking coins could barely be heard over the music and shouts, but it still sat nicely between them.

“What kind of information are you interested in?” Benny asked as he opened the bag, slowly taking a piece of gold, and examining it carefully in the dim light of the bar.

“Have you heard or seen anything about strange people in Portsmith?” Dick asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Lots of strange people pass through here all the time,” Benny said with a shrug of his shoulder, “be more specific.”

“How about a boy with green hair and a young girl with violet eyes?” He asked. They were two pretty distinct features, very hard to miss. If anyone had seen them skulking about Benny would know about it.

“You’re in luck, Mr. Grayson,” Benny said with a grin, one of his gold teeth glinting in the firelight, “as a matter of fact I’ve seen them right here in my tavern.”

“When?” Dick asked. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, excitement coursing through his veins. They hadn’t been something his imagine had made up. They had been real. They had been here. 

Benny thought for a moment, his fingers running over the gold. “About two days ago, they sat right over,” Benny said as he pointed to one of the occupied booths in the corner, “but they weren’t alone.”

“Who were they with?” Dick asked as his eyes slide from the booth back to Benny.

“Some gorgeous woman with fire for hair and two of Governor Granger’s servers.” Benny explained. “I don’t know what they were talking about, but the woman kept buying the servers drinks until they couldn’t stand anymore.”

Dick thought hard on Benny’s words for a moment. Whatever they had been doing worked as the girl and boy were at the mansion this past evening, but what were they doing there? And who was this woman with them? Nothing terrible had happened as far as Dick knew, so what was their motive? Were they thieves? Pirates?

“Did you see where they went afterwards?” Dick asked after a moment.

“Could hardly see anything when that woman moved.” Benny said with a shrug. “Every man wanted to talk to her and every woman eyed her with jealousy.”

Dick knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He had never heard of pirates being extremely beautiful. Sure, they had come from all sorts of places, but what would someone like her be doing in their tiny town when there were certainly bigger fish to fry other places. One way or another Dick would have to find the poor servants who were probably still recovering from the amount of alcohol they had. He could hear Dawn’s voice in his head now.

“Richard, don’t you think you’re just imagining things like the stories you love so much?”

While it was very true he could just be seeing things he could feel it in his gut that something was off from the moment he had spoken with the dark haired girl. Even if it really was nothing at least he could enjoy investigating all of the possibilities. 

“Thanks, Benny,” Dick said with a small nod of his head, “let me know if you hear anything else.”

He turned to leave, but Benny’s voice made him pause in his step, “I’d be careful if I were you, Mr. Grayson.”

Dick turned back, not sure whether he should take that as a threat or not. He leaned against the bar as Benny looked at the people surrounding them to make sure no one was listening. “Why?” Dick asked curiously.

“Winds changed.” Benny whispered. “Heard a bloke mumbled on about a black ship with black sails not too far from here.”

“A black ship with black sails?” Dick asked, intrigued.

“Bad men steer ships like that. Cursed men.” Benny continued, his voice low and dangerous. “They say the Captain was spat out from hell and only he can command such a ship.”

Dick nearly snorted. There was no way a pirate ship would be so close when the Commodore has just arrived in town. Besides, curses where all part of the story, warnings to keep children from misbehaving and running away to the sea. Despite his love for the tales, he knew when to draw the line and how to decipher between fiction and reality.

“Benny, there are no such thing as cursed pi-“ Dick immediately cut his sentence off, his ears burning as he swiftly turned towards the front of the shop. He could hear something moving through the air at a terrifyingly fast speed. Dick launched himself at Benny, shouting, “Get down!”

The cannon ball barely missed them, crashing through the bar and out the other side. Dick felt debris fall over his head, but he quickly recovered, sitting up and looking around wildly as people began to scream and scatter. He got to his feet, grabbing the sword Benny kept behind the bar. He leaped over the bar top, sword in hand and sprinted towards the new hole in the wall. Once he hit the streets he could see people running for their lives as more cannon fire took down shops and buildings next to them. Dick turned towards the docks and his breath caught in his throat as he spotted a black ship sitting just beyond the way. A black ship with black sails. A pirate flag waving proudly from the top. He was only brought out of his trance when he could hear the clash of swords and screaming from behind him. He watched as pirates flooded the streets looting and killing anyone that got near. He brought his sword up to block and on coming attack before kicking the pirate in the stomach.

“Bruce.” He whispered as he took off for the mansion. 

Dick ran as fast as he could, taking on the occasional pirate or dodging canon fire as he moved up the hill. Despite the terror and horribleness of it all Dick had never felt more alive. His muscles ached from running and he could barely catch his breath, but he couldn’t help the sheer rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. When he reached home he realized the front door was already broken down and he quickly ran inside, calling after his father. He could hear metal clashing from upstairs and he took the steps two at a time, turning into one of the bedrooms. He had his sword held at the ready, but as he entered the room he caught Bruce standing over a fallen body.

“How rude to enter a man’s home uninvited.” Bruce said simply as he wiped the blood on the bed sheet. 

“Bruce, are you okay?” Dick asked as he ran over to the older man. 

“I’m fine.” Bruce said as he gripped Dick’s shoulders, eyeing the bleeding cut on his son’s forehead. “You?”

“I’m alright.” Dick said with a nod of his head. “What are pirates doing in Portsmith?” Dick asked as a loud bang startled him, the canon fire drawing closer.

“I’m not sure.” Bruce responded. “I heard the canons and when I went out to inspect what was going on I saw a group of them heading towards the Governor’s house. I ran back in to grab my sword when I was met with a few unruly group trying to steal from me.”

Dick felt his heart drop in his throat. Bruce had said they were going towards the Governor’s house. “Oh no, Dawn.”

Before they could move there was the sound of more pirates crashing through their front door. Bruce turned to Dick, who was ready to spring into action again. “Get Dawn and her father, I’ll take care of our unwelcomed guests.”

“You sure?” Dick asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet, itching to fight.

“Yes, now go!” Bruce said as he shoved Dick towards the back of the room where there was a secret door behind the bookcase.

Dick snuck through the door, running down a winding staircase that would take him to the kitchens. He could hear Bruce and the pirates fighting, but didn’t stop as he hit the landing, turning into the pantry. He knew Bruce was more than capable of handling himself. He was secretly one of the best swordsmen Dick had ever seen, although he had never told Dick where he had learned his skills. Dick had always guess there was more to Bruce than the front he put on, but never questioned the man about it. He moved through the kitchens and out the backdoor where he could easily sneak over to the Governor’s mansion. The sounds of a town under siege filled the air and Dick tried to ignore the screams as he pressed forward. He used the ivy and vines to climb the brick wall, falling into the gardens below. He could see several lights on in the house and most of the servants running around wildly as the pirates chased them out the front door. He wondered if that girl and the boy were among them, but he couldn’t dwell on it for too long. He slipped in through the back, sighing with relief to find the kitchen empty. He moved through the house, his sword in front of him, quietly hiding in the shadows any time a group of pirates passed by. As much as he wanted to fight them, he needed to get Dawn out of there safely and he couldn’t do that if he gave away his position. He had to move slowly as he neared the grand staircase, but a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Get your hands off of me!” Dawn yelled as she fought against two pirates dragging her down the stairs.

“Don’t worry, miss, we won’t hurt you.” One of pirates holding on to her sneered. “As long as you give us what we want.”

“I will never help you, despicable pirate!” Dawn seethed.

Dick waited in the shadows just below the stairs as soon as the group were near enough Dick sprung out catching the pirates of guard. The pirate closes to him drew his sword, letting Dawn’s arm go and blocked Dick’s attack. 

“Richard!” Dawn shouted happily as the other pirate held on to her.

The pirate’s on coming swings drove Dick back against the wall. The pirate’s blade was inches from his neck, only his sword between them. His eyes darted over to the tall tale next to him and the small candelabra sitting on top of it. He grabbed the candelabra with his left hand, knocking the pirate out. The other one rushed forward, releasing Dawn. Dick countered his movement, faster and lighter on his feet. He dropped down into a slide, cutting the pirate down before the man crashed into the wall unconscious.

“Where did you learn that?” Dawn asked breathlessly as Dick got to his feet, taking her hand in his.

“Long story.” Dick muttered as his head turned this way and that to make sure they were safe for the moment. “Where’s your father?”

“He had left for the evening to have a chat with Commodore Blood.” Dawn said as she followed Dick, who was slowly inching along the walls of the mansion as canon fire continued to rain down around them. “Why are they here? What do they want with me?”

Dick shrugged his shoulders. His adrenaline was pumping to heavy for him to think clearly. All he knew was that it had something to do with that mysterious boy and girl he had seen earlier, but what would they be doing with pirates like these? “I’m not sure, maybe because you’re the Governor’s daughter?” It was a lame guess, but the only thing he could think of.

They moved through the foyer and towards the back parlor where Dawn said there was a secret door they could escape through that the pirates may not know about. As they rounded the corner they almost collided with a small group of them causing Dawn to gasp, grasping Dick’s arm tightly as she moved behind him.

“Not getting away that easy, little bird.” One of the pirates sneered. 

Dick quickly pushed her back, shoving her into the couch as he brought down his sword, taking on all four pirates at once. He moved around the room, dodging and ducking under their swings as canons blew through the giant windows, smashing a large cabinet full of dishes.

“The raven will be coming with us.” The pirate who had spoken before said through gritted teeth as he and Dick stood in a gridlock against the dining room table.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Dick snarled back as he pushed the pirate off, kicking him in the stomach and sending him into the other room. He turned to Dawn, trying to catch his breath, but all he could see was her smile melt into a horrified expression.

“Richard, look out!” She screamed.

Dick turned just in time to see the canon come flying through the open window. He started to move, but it landed right at his feet, causing him to fly backwards through the wall. Wood and debris fell around him and his vision began to go blurry. His head was thumping terribly as he tried to get up, but he merely stumbled back down into the debris. He could faintly hear Dawn yelling his name as he watched three pirates surround her, pulling her towards the gaping hole in the wall. He tried to move again, but he sagged to the ground the world going black around him.

-

“Dick, take it and be safe, my son.”

Dick jolted awake, the light from the morning sun shining down on him through the holes in the ceiling of the Governor’s mansion. His head hurt terribly and it took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder and he was startled to see Bruce staring down at him with a look of relief.

“Dawn.” Dick blurted out as he tried to stand. “The pirates, they took her.” As he got to his feet the room swayed and he bent over, hands on his knees, retching up the contents of his stomach.

“We know,” Bruce said as he watched Dick wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, “Commodore Blood has already left in search of her.”

“I have information.” Dick said, squinting his eyes as he looked up at the sun. Despite his pounding headache he could still remember the details of the night before. He remembered the black sails of the ship that had attacked his town. He remembered the information about the boy and girl at the engagement party. He remembered they had called Dawn “the raven”. His gut was telling him that it all meant something, but he was still missing a few pieces. 

“What kind of information?” Bruce asked, quipping an eyebrow. 

“Where’s the Governor?” Dick asked as he took a few steps forward.

“Dick,” Bruce responded with a look of concern, “I think you need to rest.”

“Later, I need to speak with the Governor and Captain Hall.” Dick argued, causing Bruce to sigh.

Bruce took him into town where the Governor was set up assessing the damage that had been done. They had stopped by the Wayne manner so Dick could change and clean up. Dick could feel his head clearing as they neared the town. He was still slightly in shock about the night’s events, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the thrill of it all. They found Governor Swan writing at a desk set up under the giant bell, the tower cracked and debris everywhere from all of the canon fire. Captain Hall was next to him, giving a few men orders to go and help with clean up. The Governor smiled as Dick and Bruce approached them.

“Richard, my boy,” the Governor said as he reached out and shook Dick’s hand, “so glad to see you unharmed. I heard what you did for my daughter and I am grateful you tried your best.”

Dick didn’t feel like he deserved the praise. He had failed in saving Dawn and now she was gone and he was left with a splitting headache and probably a mild concussion. “That’s why I came to find you, Governor.” Dick said as he leaned against the table, peering over the map laid out. “I want to help find Dawn.”

“Commodore Blood is already out searching for her.” Captain Hall said, his face stern and serious. Dick could tell he was upset that Dawn was missing. 

“I believe I have some information.” Dick stated, his eyes falling back to the Governor. 

“Well, please, share it.” The Governor urged.

“The sails of the pirate ship in question were black sails, I had heard rumors that it was sailed by cursed men.” Dick began, remembering Benny’s warning. “The flag-“

The Governor raised his hand, stopping Dick from continuing. “My dear boy, I am not interested in any fairytales about black sails. This ship was nothing more than a petty group of thieves looking to ransom my daughter for a large sum of money.”

“But,“ Dick began to grow frustrated as he looked at Bruce who remained silent next to him, “I have reason to believe that some of the pirates may have been at the engagement party hours before the attack.”

The Governor’s eyes narrowed slightly “I assure you my staff is highly vetted. We would never allow pirates within an inch of my home, especially with the company we had.”

“Where did you hear this information?” Captain Hall asked curiously.

Dick looked between the men not sure he wanted to answer. They already weren’t taking any of his inquiries seriously and if they knew where he had gone to gather most of his information they would dismiss it all together. Their watchful eyes made him squirm in the warm sun, his cheeks flushing red for a moment before he finally mumbled, “Poison Ivy Tavern.”

The Governor nearly stumbled out of his chair as he got to his feet. “You were where?” He snarled, his wig falling sideways as the Captain steadied him.

“Governor,” Dick pleaded, the were getting farther away from where they needed to be, “it doesn’t matter where I was-“

“Of course it matters!” The Governor responded. “That tavern is full of thieves, gamblers, drunks, and god knows what else! Do you understand the kind of damage our reputation would take if people knew my daughter’s fiancé was seen at a place like that?”

Dick was at a loss for words, knowing whatever he found out from Benny would not believed by the men standing in front of him. “But, Dawn…” He began weakly, but the Governor cut him off.

“I know this is a trying time with Dawn’s kidnapping, so I will overlook your misjudgment in places you have received your information.” The Governor said as he placed a hand on Dick’s shoulders. “Commodore Blood is the best in the business and the Captain and I will be sailing out to join him soon.”

“Can I at least go with you?” Dick asked. Maybe it would mean he would have to drop his investigation into the mysterious trio that were lurking in the town, but Dick didn’t care if it meant he would get to go out to sea.

Captain Hall snorted a laugh. “You don’t seem fit to handle pirates, boy. Leave that to the professionals.”

Dick opened his mouth to argue, but the Governor wrapped his arm around him, steering him away from the table. “Captain Hall is right. I know you are worried, but this will all get handled and soon you and Dawn will be happily married.”

Dick felt himself deflate as the Governor led him back over to where Bruce was standing. This was not going like he thought it would. He had half a mind to argue with the Governor and Captain, but felt like it would just give him a one-way ticket to the stocks for the evening. 

“Master Wayne,” The Governor addressed the older man, patting Dick on the back before he released him, “see to it that your son stays out of trouble.”

Bruce merely nodded his head before the Governor bid them good day. Dick could feel the anger and frustration rolling off of him in waves. How could the Governor dismiss him so quickly? Just because he was in a poor part of town at a tavern did not mean the information wasn’t true or useful. He turned towards Bruce, his teeth gritted as he spoke.

“Thanks for all of the help.” He said.

Bruce merely shrugged his shoulders. “If you thought the Governor was going to listen to information you received in tavern there was no saving you.”

“I know what I saw and I got confirmation that this mystery boy and girl where here, in the town, with the Governor’s serves days before the party.” Dick responded. “And right before the shipped attack Benny warned me about a ship with black sails. I saw that ship, Bruce, it wasn’t an ordinary pirate ship.”

Bruce was silent for a moment as they walked through the destroyed square, people moving around them picking up various things along the ground. A group of red coated soldiers ran past them and Dick watched them head towards the port. A strong breeze blew in off the water, cooling his face. “Then you better continue to investigate it.” Bruce finally said, catching Dick off guard.

“What?” Dick asked, stopping in his tracks. 

Bruce turned and looked at Dick, a curious and knowing smile filling his face. “I said you better keep looking into it.” He pulled back his jacket, revealing one of his swords tucked away where no one could see. He unbuckled his belt and handed it to Dick. “You better take this, just in case.”

Dick reached out for the sword, both confused and relieved that Bruce didn’t think he was crazy. He secured it around his waist, returning the smile. “I thought you were supposed to keep me out of trouble.”

“I don’t think I could do that even if I tried.” Bruce said as he began walking down the street again, hands behind his back. “Besides, I think your new friends are just on the other side of the dock.” 

Dick quickly turned and nearly did a double take. Bruce was right. The boy with green hair and the smaller girl were casually strolling over the wooden docks, near the Governor’s ships, The Dove. Everyone was running mad around the town trying to clean things up that nobody paid them any attention. He watched as carefully and patiently worked their way across the wood, untying knots and moving things, only stopping and pretending to clean up debris as soldiers marched past them. Dick took a few steps forward, trying to catch a better glimpse at what they were doing. He followed their movements, minding to keep out of sight of the Governors and the Captain who were just behind him now.

“Boy! Girl!” a soldier barked at them.

Dick crouched behind a large stack of lobster boxes, as he watched the soldier approach the mysterious pair. 

“What do you think you’re doing? This dock is off limits to civilians.” He sneered.

“Sorry,” the boy said as he tipped his hat, exposing his emerald locks, “we were given orders to inspect the docks.”

“By who?” The soldier asked, his tone filled with disbelief.

“The Governor’s wife of course.” The girl shot back. “This is her husband’s personal ship after all and we are her servants.”

Dick felt his eyebrows shoot up at the girl’s words. He knew the Governor’s wife had passed away some time ago, but now the soldier looked unsure.

“He does not have a wife.” He responded, but his bravado had faded, his shoulders sagging slightly.

“Tell that to her then.” The boy responded cheekily. “I bet she won’t be too happy that her servants could not so their job, especially with her step daughter missing.”

“Should we call her over?” The girl asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

They were good, Dick thought to himself. If he hadn’t known the family so well he would have believed them too. The solider mumbled for them to carry on before he continued on down the dock. They watched the soldier for a moment before they kept moving. Dick moved on the dock opposite them. After a few moments he realized they were untethering the ship. He heard a three note whistle from somewhere in the ship and he watched as the boy whistled back. He was momentarily distracted as he caught the Governor and Captain’s voices heading straight for him. He ducted behind a few crates as and out of breath soldier caught up with the pair.

“Governor Granger, your ship is ready.” The soldier said as he straightened up.

“Ready?” The Governor asked, confused. “Ready for what?”

Dick could see all three of their faces through a small opening between the boxes. He could see the soldier’s features falter for a moment, his next words stuttering out of his mouth. “Your wife said you were departing and-“

“My wife?” The Governor asked incredulously and Dick could see the pure shock and confusion all over his face. “My wife died years ago and I’ve never remarried! Who gave you this order?”

Dick’s ears perked up as he heard the ship groaning from behind him. He turned to see it starting to move away from the dock it was stationed against. Dick slowly stood up, watching it move as Captain Hall barked orders at any soldiers that were standing near by.

“Stop that ship!” He yelled as he started back up the dock, the Governor in tow behind him. 

Dick stood still, slightly in awe, as the boy and girl started running down the dock, shoving past anyone in their way. Soldiers and civilians alike fell into the water as they kept pace with the ship, which was picking up speed. As Captain Hall and the Governor tried to catch up one of the canon doors opened and a canon ball was fired, crashing into the deck, preventing them from reaching the ship. From the deck of the ship a long rope was thrown over the side and the boy with green hair reached out and grabbed it. Dick ran up the deck, parallel to them and only stopped in his tracks when the girl with violet eyes turned and stared directly at him. He watched as a smile curled on her lips and she beckoned him forward. 

“Who are-“ He started to say, but his words were cut off as he watched the girl reach up her hand and the boy with green hair swung in and grabbed her just in time out of the soldier’s reach. Dick watched as they got pulled up to the deck of the ship before he realized what he needed to do. He turned his gaze forward to the ship just next to him. He could see the Dove picking up speed and he knew he only had a small window of opportunity. He took off running, by passing confused crewmen as he dashed up the plank of the ship.

“Grayson!” He heard Captain Hall say from somewhere behind him, but Dick didn’t stop moving.

Soldiers on board and other men tried to grab him, but he was too fast as he moved over the wood, hurrying up the freshly painted stairs to the helm of the ship. He grabbed that was secured to the ship. Before he could kick the moving piece it was attached to he could hear the Governor calling him from the docks below.

“What are you doing, boy?” He asked as soldier around him tried to get across the terribly large gap in the docks to reach the Dove.

“I’m sorry Governor!” Dick said as he kicked the moving piece just as the Dove began to pass him. 

He shot up in the air, his heart soaring as he released a small scream of delight. He could feel his hair whipping around his face as he swung forward, the ship passing just below him. He knew it was now or never and he flung himself forward. He could feel his adrenaline pumping through his veins as he fell through the air. His hands grasped the stern of the ship and he only had a moment of relief before shots were fired in his direction. He dodged the bullets as the broke through the glass. He watched as the Governor, the Captain, and Portsmith began to grow smaller the farther out of the port they got. Despite his position, hanging from the stern of a stolen ship, Dick couldn’t help, but admire the surrounding cliffs and beautifully clear blue water, which allowed the sun to reflect off of its waves. He could smell the salt as the chaos of Portsmith began to disappear. He pulled himself up and tumbled over the side of the ship. He laughed to himself as he rolled over the wood, not really believing what he had just done. His happiness was short lived as four tips of swords came to his chest, causing him to freeze.

“Looks like we got ourselves a stowaway.” A girl with long, silver hair and an eye patch said curiously as she looked down at him.

Dick could see two other young boys and the mystery boy with the green hair, all of their swords pointed at him. “That’s rich, coming from the pirates that just stole a ship.” He said before he could stop himself. He moved so he was sitting up against the side of the ship, the swords still pressed firmly against his chest.

“We prefer the term borrowed permanently.” A boy with dark, spikey hair said with a smirk. “Isn’t that right, Rose?” He said as he looked at the girl with silver hair.

“You’re the Governor’s future son in law.” The boy with the green hair said as he bent down to get a better look at Dick. 

“And you were at the party.” Dick said as he shifted slightly to get a better look at the boy. He knew he could fight, but the young group around him had a better advantage and he couldn’t even reach for his sword at the moment.

“If he’s the Governor’s son in law then he’s our enemy.” Rose said as she pulled her sword back to strike.

“I wish to speak with your captain!” Dick said quickly, throwing his hand up in surrender. “Parlay!” He had heard Bruce mention that word in all of the stories he told about dealing with pirates. “I am not your enemy.” He added truthfully.

He watched as the four young pirates stood up, their swords still pressed to his chest as they forced him to his feet. Dick slowly stood up, using the edge of the ship to help him. He watched smirks fill their faces as they parted to either side of him.

“Someone is asking for me I hear” A female voice said just in front of him.

Dick did a double take as his eyes fell on the woman before him. She had dark skin, with fiery red hair falling down her back and over her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were watching him curiously as she took a step forward, hands casually set in the pockets of her jacket. Dick would be lying if he said he didn’t think she was the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on. Her hips swayed seductively as she drew closer to him and he had to swallow the lump in his throat, urging his brain to think of something, anything to say.

“You’re the captain?” He finally asked, weak at the knees. A knowing smile parted on her lips and Dick would probably have to thank her if she killed him right then and there. 

“A woman can’t be captain of a ship?” She asked, her hands sliding from her pockets to rest on her hips.

“You’re a pirate.” He said in return. Anyone could captain a ship, but he had never really heard stories of pirate captains quite like her.

“Aye,” she said, “I am. Captain Koriand’r at your service.” She tipped her hat, but did not call off her swords. “But you may call me Captain Kory, if it suites you.”

Dick shook his head, remembering why he had come after the ship in the first place. Dawn had been kidnapped by pirates and this woman, along with the boy and girl had been at the engagement party the same night. It couldn’t be a coincidence. 

“I have questions that need answers.” He said, glad his voice sounded braver than he felt. “Why did you attack Portsmith and kidnap the Governor’s daughter?”

“We did no such thing.” The boy with spikey hair said as his sword dug a bit deeper into Dick’s right shoulder.

“Jason,” Kory said warningly, “careful.” The boy nodded his head, backing off slightly, but still glaring at Dick. Dick looked from the boy back to Kory, here demeanor calm as she took another step towards him. “First you come onto my ship without my permission and then you accuse us of a heinous crime that we have surely not committed.”

“Your ship?” Dick asked quipping his eyebrow. “You stole it from the Governor, posing as his wife.”

“My ship now.” She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. “We will make much better use of it than the Governor.”

“What about my fiancé?” Dick asked. “I saw that boy and a girl at our engagement party and now Dawn has been taken.”

Dick watched as Kory’s eyes met with the green haired boy before darting back to him. “We simply unloaded some extra supplies from the Governor. I assure you they will be put to better use than being tossed out by the wealth of Portsmith.”

“And Dawn?” He snarled as he rushed forward his hand reaching for his sword, but as he pulled it out he was violently thrust back before he could even reach the woman standing in front of him. 

“Wait!” Came a voice from behind Kory and Dick looked up from his struggle to see the girl with dark hair and violet eyes standing beside their captain, arms out and face full of concern. “Don’t hurt him!”

“Rachel,” Kory asked as she turned towards the girl, a motherly hand resting on her shoulder, “do you know him?”

“He has the blood of John Grayson in his veins, we need him.” She said as she looked up at Kory for a moment before she looked at Dick.

Dick felt his chest heaving as he stared at the girl named Rachel. “How do you know my father’s name?” He asked. He was suddenly thrust back into the last memory he had of his father. The gold medallion being placed in his hands and his father’s last words that haunted him in his dreams.

“Kory,” the green hair boy said, turning towards her, “you know what this means. He is not safe on our ship.”

“Easy, Gar.” Kory responded as her narrowed emerald eyes were now watching Dick cautiously.

“I don’t understand.” Dick said looking between Kory and Gar, more confused than ever. 

“We should lock him in the brig and then drop him off at the nearest port.” Gar responded as he gave Dick a little shove.

“Agreed.” Kory said with a small nod of her head before as she turned away, her hair swishing behind her. 

Dick watched as Rachel began to argue with their Captain as the rest of her crew shoved him forward towards the lower deck of the ship.

“Wait!” Dick said as he pushed back. He wanted to know more about his father and how they knew who he was, but he couldn’t do that locked up and dumped on some island he had no idea of how to escape from. “The ship that I saw attack Portsmith had black sails!” He could see Kory pause in her step, but she hadn’t turned to look at him yet. Dick fought against their hold, grabbing onto the railing and swinging over the group. “There was flag, half black and half orange with a two swords crossed below a skull missing its right eye.”

The young group of pirates stopped reaching out for Dick, their heads turning in Kory’s direction, who was still standing with her back turned to Dick and the others. She looked down at Rachel before she slowly turned back towards Dick, her face had hardened, and her lips set in a thin line. Dick could feel the entire atmosphere around him change. Whoever was on that ship was someone they either feared or hated. Or both.

“Do you know that ship?” He asked more quietly, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Yes.” The word was low and dangerous as it slipped through her tight lips.

“The Black Ravager was in Porthsmith?” Rose asked, her tone had a hint of accusation in it. She looked to the boy next to her, with short, dark curls and he signed something Dick couldn’t understand.

“Who captains that ship?” Dick asked, but no one answered him. Kory was looking at Rose and the other boy before she closed her eyes and he could see the weight of the world on her shoulders for the briefest of moments. It passed as he eyes shot open and she fixed him with a terrifying stare. “Who captains that ship?” Dick asked again.

“Deathstroke.” Her voice was sharp, piercing the silence between them. “Captain Deathstroke.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The captain will see you now.”

Dawn turned in her cell, facing three grinning pirates standing in the cell door. She pulled her chin up, securely tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears as she picked up the torn skirt of her fallen dress. Just because she was their prisoner did not mean she would act without grace and decorum. She brushed past them, clearing her throat as she waited for them to take her to the deck. They had been sailing for about a day and as they came up top, she could the sun nearly set over the horizon. She knew her father and the entire royal navy would be looking for her. The pirates hadn’t killed her yet so they would clearly want a ransom, but she found it odd she had not heard any negotiations. Why else would they have taken her? As she passed by all the men towards the captain’s quarters they whistled at her, but she simply ignored them. Richard and her father would find her. She had faith in them.

“After you.” One of the pirates said as he held the door open.

Dawn walked inside, a feast laid out on the table before her. Her stomach growled hungrily as she looked at the food. The door slammed shut behind her and she jump slightly at the sound.

“Pardon the wait,” a deep man’s voice said from beside her, “the room was not set for a lady.”

Dawn stumbled back against the wall as the tall man stepped into view. He was draped in black and orange clothing, a large hat adoring his silver hair. He had an eye patch over his right eye and his face was covered in a silver beard. The lines over his tanned skin showed his age, but Dawn could see his muscles bulging from beneath the sleeve of his shirt.

Summoning all of her courage she spoke. “Who are you?”

“My name is Slade Wilson,” he said, his hands resting behind his back, “better known as Captain Deathstroke.”

“You’re a pirate.” She growled.

“I am the pirate.” He said with a wry smile. “Please, sit and eat.” He motioned to the table before them. Dawn watched as he sat down in the chair on the end of the table. She slowly followed suit, not sure whether she had a choice or not. He began filling his plate, while she sat frozen against her chair. “There would be no reason to poison you, Ms. Granger.” He said evenly as he took a bite of bread.

Dawn reached shaky hand out to grab a bit of meat before she hungrily dug in. They ate in silence for a few moments before Dawn turned to the captain, a curious expression over her face. “Why did you take me?”

“You have something that we need.” He responded simply, sipping from his wine goblet.

“If it’s money you’re asking for-” Dawn began.

Captain Deathstroke raised his hand, stopping her from speaking. “It is not gold we seek from you, Ms. Granger. More like information.”

“Information?” Dawn asked, confused. “I don’t know anything about the royal navies or-”

“You misunderstand,” Deathstroke spoke again, “we are not looking to destroy navy ships, but an island.”

Dawn’s eyes wandered down to the knife glinting next to her plate. She casually placed her hand over it, slowly working it into her sleeve. “You must have me confused with someone else.”

“The Raven will lead us to the island,” Deathstroke said as he sat down his cup, “whether she is willing to or not.”

-

Dick looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. The moon was set just behind a small group of clouds and the cool breeze was welcoming. While he hadn’t gotten many answers from Kory and her crew he had been allowed to stay on the ship, not as their prisoner. He couldn’t help, but notice they were all keeping a wary eye on him. He turned, leaning against the deck, his eyes finding Kory at the helm, a boy named Conner, by her side. She had agreed to take him to Gotham where they were unloading their spoils from the Governor’s house, but that would be where they parted. She had said he could find people to help him rescue Dawn, but that she would not take her crew anywhere near the Black Revenger or Captain Deathstroke. Dick pulled the golden medallion out of his pocket, turning it over in his fingers. They had known who his father was and that his blood was somehow important to Deathstroke, but nothing after that. He had always thought his father was a merchant sailor, a good man. Now, he wondered just how much he knew about John Grayson.

“Kory will change her mind.”

Dick was shaken out of his thoughts as Rachel came to stand next to him. He hurriedly shoved the medallion back into his pocket as she rested against the deck.

“Her orders seemed pretty clear.” Dick said as he looked back up at Kory. He watched as the breeze played with her fiery hair. She tossed her head back, laughing at something Conner had said to her.

“She just doesn’t know how important you are yet.” Rachel said with a smile.

“How do you know so much?” He asked. She seemed to be the only person giving him any answers and he intended to learn as much as he could. “And what’s the deal with this Captain Deathstroke?”

He watched as Rachel tensed up and Dick feared she would just shut down like the rest of the crew did when he tried to pull information from them. Rachel turned so that she was looking out over the ship at the sea. To his surprise she started to speak.

“What is it that all men seek most in this world?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Dick pressed his lips together in thought. There could be a lot of things that men would seek in this world. Power. Money. Love. Freedom. The possibilities were endless.

“Immortality.” Jason said when Dick didn’t respond.

Dick turned to look at Jason who was leaning against the mast of the ship, his arms crossed over his chest as he listened in on their conversation. He noticed the crew were not so casually working around them, all of them listening as well.

Rachel nodded her head. “Immortality.”

“Living forever?” Dick asked, skeptical of the answer. “You can’t live forever.”

“You can if you know the right person.” Rachel responded, not put out by Dick’s skepticism.

-

“You do realize the entire Royal Navy will be looking for me.” Dawn said haughtily as she wiped her lips with a cloth napkin. “Commodore Blood is a personal friend of my fathers.”

Deathstroke laughed before he took a long sip from his wine. “The Hunter does not frighten me nor will he be able to find you, not where we are going.” 

Dawn could feel her jaw trembling. She was growing angry and frustrated with the captain. She quickly stood up from her chair, her hands slamming against the table. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I will never help a pirate no matter what he threatens!”

-

“Have you ever heard of the pirate named Trigon?” Rachel asked.

Dick was startled when all of the crew spat on the deck at the name before they continued cleaning. While he had never heard of Captain Deathstroke, Trigon was a name that was familiar. Bruce had told him all sorts of stories and legends growing up. One of them had been about the terrifying immortal pirate named Captain Trigon. It had been one of Dick’s favorite stories to hear and he never got tired when Bruce would tell it on stormy nights by the fire.

“I’ve heard the stories.” Dick said with a nod of his head. “But that’s all they are, stories.”

“Trigon was a terrible force, ruling the seas with fire and blood.” Rachel began, ignoring his last comment. “It wasn’t until his wife, Arella, showed the first Brethren Court how to bound him to the darkest depths of the sea that pirates could sail freely again.”

“Yes,” Dick said nearly rolling his eyes, “as it goes in the story.” He couldn’t understand how any of this was relevant.

“Despite his imprisonment,” Rachel pushed on, “he left a treasure for only the bravest to find. He promised the pirates that could reach it immortality.”

“But Trigon was a deceiver.” Gar said from the other side of Dick, his green eyes trained on him. “And his immortality comes with a price.”

-

Deathstroke stood up from his chair, moving around the table, causing Dawn to back into the wall. “As I was saying before, you won’t really get a choice in helping us, Ms. Granger. You see when you lose something so dear to you, you are willing to do anything to get it back.”

Dawn’s fingers gripped the knife in her sleeve as he neared her. “And what is it that you lost?” She whispered, her heart hammering in her chest as he leaned down, his breath tickling her neck.

“You’ll find out soon enough, Ms. Granger.” He murmured in her ear.

Dawn felt a chill go down her spine and she pulled the knife from her sleeve, stabbing it into his chest.

-

“What does this have to do with Captain Deathstroke?” Dick asked as he looked between Gar and Rachel.

“Captain Deathstroke and his crew were the only pirates able to navigate the treacherous waters of Shipwreck Cove to the island where Trigon’s treasure awaited them.” Rose said, her voice harsh.

“When he found the treasure they took it for their own,” Jason added, still leaning against the mast coolly, “and began claiming the seas with their new immortality.”

-

Deathstroke laughed as he pulled the knife from his chest, black blood gleaming over its surface. “Tell me, what were you planning on doing after you killed me, Ms. Granger?”

Dawn looked at the captain with pure horror before she bolted from the room, retching the door open, hoping to escape anywhere, but there in close quarters with a mad man. As soon as she stumbled out onto the moonlit deck she screamed when she realized the entire crew were skeletons, undead horrors, walking and working on the ship. She turned to head back into the Captain’s quarters when she was stopped by Deathstroke standing in the doorway, still shrouded beneath the glow of the candles.

“Immortality comes with a terrible price, you see.” Deathstroke said as he stepped forward. Dawn watched with terrified eyes as the moonlight fell over him his skin melted away to bone. “We eat and do not feel full. We drink and do not fall sway to the warmth of wine. Too long we have gone without a woman’s touch.” He finished as his bony fingers reached out for her.

“What are you?” Dawn asked, her voice shaking.

“The moonlight reveals what we truly are. Not dead, but not alive either.” Deathstroke responded as he slowly lifted the eye patch over his right eye. Dawn gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at the hole in his skull where his eye should have been. “So, Ms. Granger, you’re going to help us find what we’re looking for before you’re put in a ghost story of your own.”

Dawn pushed passed him as the other pirates laughed. She slammed the door shut, diving under the table, hoping Richard and her father would find her soon.

-

“They were not alive, but neither were they dead.” Rachel continued. “And Captain Deathstroke realized the terrible mistake they had made. In order to lift the curse they would have to return every single piece of Trigon’s treasure and pay with their blood.”

Dick shook his head. This couldn't possibly be real, it was too much, too fantastical. “And how does my father’s blood, my blood fit into all of this?”

“The same way that gold medallion in your pocket does.” Kory said calmly from beside him.

Dick stumbled back into the deck. He had not even noticed that she had come down from the helm, but now she was standing just a few feet away from him, her emerald eyes watching him carefully. Dick reached into his pocket, his fingers grasping the medallion tightly.

“How did you know I have a gold medallion?” He asked.

Kory smiled. “If you’re going to sail with pirates, Master Grayson, then you better start thinking like one.”

Dick slowly pulled the medallion from his pocket, examining it more closely. The skull carved in the gold had tiny horns he had never really noticed before and he could feel a shiver run down his spine as it gave him a wicked smile. “You said it wasn’t safe to have me on your ship because of my blood.” Dick said as he looked at Gar.

“Deathstroke and his crew must all pay in blood.” Gar murmured. “John Grayson’s blood runs in your veins. Pirate blood.”

Dick shook his head. “My father was a good man.” He said as he looked at Kory and the others. “How could he have sailed with someone like Deathstroke?”

Dick watched as Kory’s lips curled into a sad smile. “Sometimes we don’t get a choice and we do what we must. Your father was punished because he was better than them, but now you carry his burden.”

“Is that why they took Dawn?” Dick asked as he tucked the medallion safely away. It now felt like a heavy weight in his pocket. “Because they knew I would come after her?”

“No.” Rachel said. Dick looked at her and he could see her face twisted in guilt. “The pirates returned to the island with all of the gold, but realized they were missing one piece and the blood of a man they had sent to Davy Jones Locker.” Her violet eyes were trained on him. “To punish Deathstroke for wanting to give up Trigon’s immortality the island disappeared. Only Trigon’s daughter knows its location.”

“The Raven.” Dick said as he looked between Rachel and Kory. He could see both women share a quick glance with each other. “That’s what they called Dawn the night that they took her, but how can she be Trigon’s daughter?”

“She’s not.” Rachel said, her eyes falling to the ground for a moment before they met Dick’s warm, brown ones again. “I am.”

“You knew they were going to take her.” Dick said, his jaw dropping slightly. “You’re the reason they attacked!” He yelled as he reached for his sword, anger filling him. 

Dawn was in danger because of her and now he was too. His sword was half way out of his belt when he heard the click of a gun right next to his temple. His eyes glanced over and he could see Kory holding the gun against his head, a snarl on her lips.

“You might want to think about your next move carefully, Dick.” She clicked her tongue as she said his name.

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Don’t apologize, Rachel.” Kory responded, her eyes still on Dick. “They’re not going to kill her if they think she’s the Raven.”

“But they will when they find out she’s not.” Dick argued back, but his voice was calmer now. He removed his hand from his sword, guilt bubbling in his chest as he saw the pain and terror in Rachel’s face. He hadn’t meant to frighten her. She was young and didn’t choose who her father was. “I’m sorry.” He said as he held up his hands as a peace offering.

Kory removed the gun from his temple and the rest of the crew relaxed. Dick eyed Kory curiously for a moment. She was ready to kill for Rachel and he wouldn’t put it past her to do the same for the other younger ones she kept around. He knew pirates were loyal to their own, but this was almost like a mother protecting her children. He almost admired her for it, if he wasn’t so frustrated with her. 

“If she’s the Raven then why don’t you stop Deathstroke?” Dick asked as he took a step towards her. “You have me, the last link in the chain to their immortality,” he continued, drawing closer to her, “why not end him?”

Dick stopped inches from her, but Kory did not pull back. Dick tried not to think about how gorgeous she was up close. He kept his eyes focused on her, but she was just as stubborn. Conner’s voice called for land just behind them. Kory leaned forward, her lips a breath away from his ear.

“You don’t end Deathstroke.” Her voice was smooth, like honey, but there was a dangerous edge that nearly made him shiver. “He ends you.” She then brushed past him, her shoulder colliding with his own.

Dick pressed his lips together firmly, his teeth gritting in frustration. How could he blame her for wanting to keep her crew safe from a cruel pirate? He tried to take solace in knowing soon he would be parting ways with the beautiful captain and ignored the small ache in his chest at the thought of never seeing her again.

“About time you got here!” A voice called from the deck below them.

Dick fell in line behind Jason and Gar, moving down the gangplank, catching sight of a woman waiting for them, hands on her hips. She had long, dark hair and was dressed in all black save for the golden rope sitting on her belt.

“Donna!” Rachel said as she rushed forward, throwing her arms around the woman’s waist.

“I was beginning to think you stood me up.” Donna said as Kory drew parallel to her.

“I am a woman of my word.” Kory said as she tipped her hat to her friend, before Donna pulled her into a hug. 

Dick stopped just at the bottom of the gangplank, his eyes taking in the town of Gotham before him. The tow was alive with music, shouting, fighting, and singing from various bars and areas around the docks. He wondered what Governor Granger would say if he knew Dick was in a place like this, then again the Governor had seen him swing onto a stolen ship. Dick could only imagine the type of people he would find here and he wondered if there would be anyone willing to help him rescue Dawn from what seemed to be one of the most feared pirates of the sea. He sighed heavily before he was shoved out of the way by Jason. He stumbled onto the dock and watched the crew carrying food items from the ship. He was mildly impressed by the amount they had taken from the engagement party. He wondered over to where Kory was standing as the woman named Donna had walked off, barking orders at the pirates.

“So your stolen goods help feed drunks and pirates?” He asked, his tone full of light accusation.

Kory’s looked at him, her head shaking in mild disbelief of his tone. She grabbed the edge of his jacket, pulling him forward. “Come with me, Master Grayson, and we’ll show you exactly what terrible and scandalous pirates we are stealing from the rich.”

Dick’s objection died on his lips as he felt Gar and Rose’s hands push him from behind. He doubted he had a choice and he would be lying if he said he was happy they had left him alone. The thing was, he had no idea where to start looking for someone to help him. Maybe Kory or even this Donna woman could at least send him in the right direction. They marched through town, past the fights, the public sex, the singing and general party going atmosphere to a quieter part of town. Kory released him just outside of a small shop where women and young children were waiting in line. He slowly followed the crew inside and spotted Donna directing them where to place the food behind a small kitchen. Workers behind a bar took the food and began dividing it, giving it out to the people in line. Any anger or frustration he had felt about stealing from the Governor melted. 

“Donna has ran this place for years.” Kory said as she appeared next to Dick. “All food and fresh water are free for anyone who needs it.” Dick turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of her. “But, Gotham doesn’t always have what its people needs, so we help with some supplies.”

“I’m sure if you asked, the government would help.” Dick said.

Kory laughed. “When have you ever seen your government helping out the poor people?” She asked. Dick didn’t have a response because he knew she was right. He had seen the way the wealthy looked down on people less fortunate than them. “All of this food was prepared for your party, yet all of it would have gone to waste.”

“You’re right.” Dick said as he watched Rose and Joey help serve a woman and her three children in line. Just when he thought he had Kory all figured out she surprised him yet again. His eyes wandered over her for a moment and he wondered what her story was. Before he could ask any more questions Donna was walking over to them, a large grin on her face.

“How about a drink at the Black Cat to celebrate?” She asked Kory. “I’ll buy.” She responded when Kory looked like she was going to refuse, her eyebrow cocking.

“Well,” Kory said with a smirk, “if you’re buying why stop at one?”

Donna laughed as Kory whistled to her crew, calling them to follow. Dick fell in line behind them as they headed back across town to the bar. If Dick thought Poison Ivy’s had been rowdy, then he had not been prepared for what awaited in the Black Cat. There was barely space to move, but somehow people were dancing and cramming their way into any tiny space they could find.

“Jason,” Kory called as she pointed a finger at him, “start with one.”

Dick watched as Jason rolled his eyes, but was grinning nonetheless. He watched as Donna and Kory sat down a little bit away from the younger group, while Rachel, Gar, Rose, Jason, Joey, and Conner all sat down, mugs in their hand and began to chat amicably together. Dick positioned himself so he was leaning against a stone post, able to hear both conversations going on.

“So who’s pretty boy?” Donna asked as her eyes darted up to Dick for a moment before taking a sip from her cup.

“Dick Grayson.” Kory said, watching as Donna began to choke on her drink.

“John Grayson’s son?” She asked after she had caught her breath. “How the hell did he get on your ship?”

Dick focused his attention on the two women before him, knowing very well that they knew he could hear everything they were saying.

“His fiancé was kidnapped from Portsmith by Deathstroke.” Kory responded nonchalantly as she ran her finger over the rim of the mug.

“Deathstroke?” Donna whispered so she wouldn’t draw attention. “What was he doing there?”

“He was looking for the Raven.” Kory said, her voice soft, but Dick could still hear the dangerous edge lingering there.

He watched as Donna looked over at Rachel for a moment. So, Dick thought, she knew who Rachel was as well. This seemed to be a person Kory placed a lot of trust in. Dick wondered if he could do the same.

“Well,” Donna said as she took another large gulp, “he clearly took the wrong girl.”

He watched as Kory leaned in and he had to strain his ears to continue to hear their conversation.

“Strange that Deathstroke shows up in Portsmith, an indiscreet British run port, the same time we are there, but somehow manages to grab the wrong person.” Kory said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“There’s only one person he could have gone to for such information.” Donna responded with a knowing look. “Rumors had it he was going up river.”

Dick watched as Kory’s fist slammed onto the table. “That bitch.” She said through gritted teeth.

Donna leaned back in her chair, taking another drink. “Question is why wouldn’t she tell him exactly what they needed.”

Kory sat back in her chair as well, arms crossing over her chest as her eyes turned thoughtful. “There was always something more to her words, some bigger picture when she was only giving a piece.”

Dick leaned against the cool stone to calm his throbbing headache. The mix of the music, shouting, and variety of smells was overwhelming. As his eyes looked around the room he was beginning to realize his only real chance of saving Dawn was to either convince Kory that it was the right thing to do or somehow run into Commodore Blood, which was probably just as difficult because no pirates wanted to be caught by him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three men staring over at Rachel, a menacing gleam in their eye. 

“Good ol’ dad screwing things up again.” Dick heard Rose say as she raised her glass in a mocking cheer before quickly knocking it back.

“Dad?” Dick asked, distracted, as he moved towards the young group, all of their eyes falling on him.

“Deathstroke is Rose and Joey’s father.” Gar explained.

“What?” Dick asked as he looked at the duo sitting next to each other. He remembered Rose had been upset knowing the Black Ravager had been so close to them, now he could understand why.

“Let’s just say it’s not a very loving relationship.” Rose responded as she slammed her glass down on the table. 

“How the hell did you end up here?” Dick asked. It was funny how many misfits Kory had collected that seemed to have some relationship one way or another to Deathstroke.

“Dad wasn’t too happy when he came home to find out he had left some kids behind.” Rose started, her arms crossed over her chest. “But Deathstroke is a ‘forgiving man’ and is willing to give anyone a chance, if they can prove their loyalty.”

“Deathstroke always demands a sacrifice.” Jason added in, leaning closer to Dick. “He’s known for missing his right eye.”

Dick felt disgusted as he looked at Rose. How could someone cut out their own child’s eye to prove loyalty? “And Joey?” He was almost too afraid to ask as he turned his attention to the boy next to her. He watched as Joey motioned someone slitting his throat and now understood why the boy only talked with his hands. Dick felt himself go pale. Dawn was the prisoner of this mad man and soon she would be useless to him. 

“Our mother’s begged Deathstroke to spare us from his hand when we refused to join after what he had done.” Rose continued. “But dad isn’t one to give up so easily.”

“So, what did you do?” Dick asked, captivated by her story.

“Kory was there,” Rose said as she looked over at their captain fondly, “and she was the only one to step out of the crowd and stand up to Deathstroke.”

Dick quickly looked over at Kory, the latter still in deep conversation with Donna, his heart skipping a beat. “How did she stop him?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“She offered him something worth more than two unwanted children.” Rose said as she leaned forward. “The fastest ship to ever sail the seven seas.”

Dick looked around at all of them. “You mean…”

“Kory was captain of the Black Ravager.” Jason said with a nod of his head. “And she traded it to spare Rose and Joey’s lives.”

Dick’s eyes were on Kory again and now he was lost in thought. He had thought she was just being selfish, not wanting to stop Deathstroke, but now he knew she wasn’t just protecting Rachel from him. She had seen his cruelty first hand and had been the only one brave enough to stand up against it. How could he ask her to head straight into the fire for someone she barely knew nor cared about when she had so many others to look after?

“You could take Rachel to Themyscira.” Dick heard Donna suggest as he listened back in on their conversation. “She could be safe there.”

“Donna,” Kory said as she placed a hand over her friends, “I couldn’t ask your people to do that. Deathstroke will stop at nothing until he finds Rachel.”

“My people are warriors, remember.” Donna teased. “Besides, he’s not the only one you have to worry about. The Hunter has been spotted.”

“Who’s the Hunter?” Dick asked as he turned back to the group who had fallen back into lighter conversation.

“Commodore Sebastian Blood.” Conner answered. “He’s the biggest pirate hunter this side of the Caribbean.”

“Commodore Blood.” Dick murmured, perking up slightly. If he was spotted in the area then there was a chance he could find the Commodore and join him. At least with this new information he could help Blood locate Dawn. “I know him. He’s friends with Dawn’s father.”

Dick heard the sound of a chair moving, but he didn’t have time to turn as he felt strong arms grab his shirt before he was thrown against the stone pillar, the cold blade of a sword at his throat. He blinked away his disorientation from being jostled so harshly before he realized Kory was the one holding him against the pillar. Her face was mere inches from his own and he could perfectly see the dark green of her eyes. 

“Any friend of Blood is an enemy of mine.” She growled. 

Dick could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, but he kept his face calm. His eyes slowly fell to her hand that was clenching his shirt. In the dim light of the tavern he could see a large “P” branded on her wrist. His eyes flicked back up to hers and he wanted, more than anything, to know her. He couldn’t help, but memorize the curve of her jaw or the way her fiery locks fell across her shoulders, dipping into her low cut shirt, and brushing the bare skin of her collarbone. He sucked in a deep breath before he spoke.

“Blood is not my friend. Bruce Wayne, my adopted father, told me to avoid Blood at all cost, but I know he’s out there looking for Dawn.” He said evenly, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Bruce Wayne?” Donna called from behind Kory. “Your adopted father is Bruce Wayne?”

Dick felt Kory release him and watched as she put her sword away, her face softening ever so slightly. “You’re full of surprises, Dick.”

“How do you know Bruce?” Dick asked as he rubbed a sore spot on his back.

“Hey Selina!” Donna called, tossing her head over her shoulder, towards the bar, ignoring Dick’s question. He watched as a tall, beautiful woman with dark hair step out of the crowd towards Donna. “Pretty boy is Bruce’s adopted son!”

Dick watched as the woman named Selina walked over to where he was standing, a grin on her face. “Bruce Wayne’s kid, eh?” She purred as she leaned in to him. “Can you give him a message from me?”

“Uh, sure.” Dick said, slightly confused. She reached up and smacked him across the face before turning and walking away. Dick rubbed his now reddening cheek, glaring at the young group of pirates laughing at him. Not only did he not know the truth about his father, but he was starting to suspect that Bruce had not been completely honest either. 

“You never said Bruce Wayne was your adopted dad!” Gar said in slight awe.

“I didn’t think it was relevant.” Dick said as he sat down next to Kory. 

“Here.” She said as she handed him a cold glass. He took a long sip before he placed the cool drink against his stinging cheek.

“Are you sure he’s not a pirate?” Donna asked as she pointed her finger at him, a grin spreading across her face. “Because he’s got a hell of a legacy behind him.”

“He’s too much of a good boy to be a pirate.” Kory said as she looked him over.

Dick tried not to squirm under her gaze, but he couldn’t figure out what it meant either. There was guarded curiosity. When their gazes met she was the first to break away, turning to finish her drink.

“So where will you go next, then?” Donna asked.

Dick watched as Kory pulled an old compass from the inside of her jacket, flipping the top open. She watched it for a moment before her eyes looked up at him and for the first time since he had met her she looked confused and even a little scared. The moment did not last long as Rachel’s shouts from across the table caught their attention. All three stood up, drawing their swords, as did the young group and a lot of surrounding people. The three men that Dick had spotted early were standing just on the other side of the table, one of them holding on to a struggling Rachel.

“You would do best to let her go.” Kory snarled her gun pointed directly at the man holding Rachel.

The bigger man, standing just in front of the man holding Rachel laughed, his gold teeth glinting in the light. “Come now, Captain Koriand’r, we both know who’s looking for this witch.” He said as he pointed his sword in Rachel’s direction. “And we know what price he would be willing to pay to get her.”

“You’re a fool if you think Deathstroke won’t kill you outright.” Donna responded, her gold lasso held tightly in her hand. 

“Did you hear that lads?” The man yelled to the surrounding people. “Deathstroke wants this witch and he’ll kill anyone that gets in his way.” The music, laughter, singing, and all noise ceased as all of the attention turned towards the small group. “And these fools want to stop us from delivering the girl and saving all of your lives.”

Dick could see people turning in their direction, scowls on their faces. He knew they were severely out numbered, but he saw a small smile curl over Kory’s lips and he couldn’t help the one falling on his own.

“I warned you.” Kory responded before shooting the man holding Rachel in the head.

All hell broke loose as both sword and fist fights started around them. Dick blocked a sword before he disarmed the man holding it. He could see the bigger man who had been talking grab Rachel from his fallen comrade and start to fight his way out of the bar. Dick ducked as a glass bottle shattered on the wall just behind him. He could barely move, but he was enjoying working his way through the room, his eyes finding Kory’s crew every now and then. He had to admit they knew how to fight. He watched Jason and Gar take down a man twice their size while Conner grabbed two more in a chokehold.

“Pretty boy, watch out!” Donna called as she tossed her lasso just over him, catching the third man that was clearing a path for Rachel’s captor. 

Kory, for her part, moved like wildfire, gracefully taking out anyone in her path. She pulled another sword from an unsuspecting person, blocking an attack from a large and drunken pirate before she kicked him in the chest and out of the way. Despite her speed there were still too many people in the crowd to reach Rachel before the man pulled her out of the tavern. Dick looked up at the dusty chandelier hanging over the tables. He sucked in a deep breath before he started running towards them, hopping up on a chair before leaping onto a table. He used his speed and momentum to fling himself forward, latching onto the chandelier, propelling him to the other side of the room.

“Holy shit!” Jason said as he watched Dick land on another table, a grin splitting across his face as he looked over at Gar before they both tossed a man over a railing. 

Dick pulled his sword from its holder before jumping down in front of the man holding Rachel. “Let her go.” Dick said as he held his sword at the ready.

“Out of my way, boy!” The man snarled as he brought down his sword.

Dick blocked it and they began to move in a dance, back and fourth as the crowd continued to fight around them. The man screamed as Rachel bit down on his hand before he released her. She darted behind Dick, who smiled as he moved in front of her protectively. The man screamed as he rushed forward and Dick moved to keep his sword from hitting Rachel. This proved more difficult in the thickening crowd as he leaped over a chair before punching another drunken man out of the way who was reaching for Rachel. As he swung back around the man with the gold teeth knocked Dick’s sword out of his hand before shoving Dick backwards into Rachel. They both fell to the ground and Dick threw out a hand to shield her.

“Say goodbye!” The man said with a vicious smile as he raised his sword.

Dick’s chest was heaving as his eyes quickly looking for an escape, when the man released a surprised gasp. Dick’s attention turned to the man’s chest, a sword protruding a few inches out of his shirt. His sword fell from his grasp as he began to collapse to the ground. Dick grabbed Rachel, moving her out of the way and the both looked up to see Kory pulling her sword from the dead man, wiping his blood on his shirt.

“Goodbye.” She purred before offering her hand to Dick as Gar helped Rachel to her feet.

“You saved me.” Dick said, slightly in awe. 

“You saved Rachel.” Kory responded as she placed a motherly arm around the dark haired girl. 

“I told you he was worth keeping.” Rachel said as she looked up at Kory with a knowing smile.

Dick barely had time to take in Kory’s adoring look as she tried not to roll her eyes. The fighting began to grow worse and there was an explosion from somewhere just outside of the bar.

“Kory, what’s the plan?” Gar asked as he tripped a man running straight at them, Jason catching his pint glass before drinking it happily.

Kory looked down at Rachel before her eyes met Dick’s and he could somehow feel a pull towards her, a longing her never felt before. “Azarath.” She finally said. “We’re heading to Azarath.”

Dick looked around, confused at all of their nodding heads and knowing smiles. “What’s Azarath?” He asked.

“It’s the place I was born.” Rachel answered, her grin widest of all. “The only place where I can find Trigon’s Island.”

Dick could hardly believe her words as he turned back to Kory. “Does that mean…”

“We’re going after Deathstroke.” Kory said, a note of finality in her voice. “And we’re going to end him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update! With the holidays and vacation I haven't had the time, but the story is just getting started! It's been a lot of fun writing this so far and I hope you're all enjoying it. Like I said this was going to be based more around The Black Pearl so a lot of elements are similar, but obviously with a Titans twist and my own story telling. Are things heating up for Dick and Kory, well, we'll see.....
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn laid beneath the covers of Deathstroke’s bed, eyes closed tight. She felt like she could have been laying there for hours, days, weeks, or forever. It wasn’t until the door banged open that she remembered she was not alone on this haunted ship. She was startled out of her hiding spot as the covers were pulled from over her head and she was forced to her feet.

“Hope we didn’t wake you, Ms. Granger.” Deathstroke said from next to her as he stroked his beard. 

“If you think I’m going to help you, you are sadly mistaken.” Dawn said as she tried to shake off the pirate’s grip on her arms.

The pirates around her laughed as Deathstroke said, “And here I thought we’ve already gone over that arrangement.” 

He nodded his head towards the door and Dawn was shoved forward. The sun was beginning to set and she realized the ship was anchored next to a small group of islands. She was lowered into a rowboat and they began moving up river. She could see Deathstroke standing at the head of the boat just in front of her. There were torches on both sides of the banks, casting a haunting glow to the jungle beyond the shores. Bones and other gruesome items lined the trees and Dawn knew that even if she could escape this tiny rowboat she would be just as helpless trying to navigate her way through this strange area. She tried to remain calm. If she didn’t have what they wanted she could only imagine what would become of her. After about a half hour of paddling up river Dawn could see Deathstroke’s boat pull off next to a small dock. Her boat did the same and she followed the path up to a run down looking shack with flickering lights in the windows.

“Come on!” One of the pirates said as they shoved her forward to get out of the boat.

Dawn slowly gathered up her fallen skirt, holding her head up as she pulled herself out of the boat. She would not let herself be intimidated by these pirates. Deathstroke led the way towards the shack and as they neared it Dawn could see that the worn wood was covered in vines and other exotic plants. She even spotted a large snake slithering across the roof, making her shudder. 

“Where are we?” She demanded of Deathstroke bravely.

“In due time.” Was the only thing Deathstroke said as he knocked on the door three times.

Dawn watched as it creaked open on its own and candlelight spilled over the threshold. She followed the pirate captain inside, taken in by everything in the tiny space. The shack seemed immensely bigger on the inside. There were plants everywhere, glass jars and spheres hanging from the ceiling filled with many things Dawn couldn’t identify. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, dotted with thousands of stars. There was a cauldron bubbling over a fire and various small animals, like frogs and carbs, moving across the floor. Dark purple and black crystals littered a small table with maps and charts. Dawn was so overwhelmed by everything that she hadn’t notice the woman sitting in a large, black chair towards the back of the room. She had long, purple and black braids draping over her shoulders, falling over a large gold necklace. Her violet eyes were narrowed, as she looked right at Dawn, a smile curving over her dark lips. Her fingers and wrist were adorned with more gold, glinting beautifully in the light. She stood up as Deathstroke came to a stop in front of her and Dawn was surprised to see she was almost as tall as he was.

“Komand’r,” Deathstroke said as he took off his hat, giving her a small nod, “we have returned.”

“So you have.” She said, her voice deep as she ran her hands over her purple dress, which trailed over the ground. “I see you have brought me a guest.” Dawn remained frozen as the woman began to circle around her slowly.

“The Raven.” One of the pirates said. “Just like you said.”

Komand’r stopped, reaching her hand out to grab Dawn’s chin, turning her head this way and that. Dawn jerked her face out of the Komand’r’s grasped, the latter’s nails, trailing along Dawn’s delicate skin.

“She is not the Raven.” Komand’r said finally as she turned to Deathstroke. 

Dawn’s eyes immediately went to Deathstroke, the pirate’s face filing with righteous fury as he looked at his crew. “You grabbed the wrong girl?” He snarled, his voice dangerous as his crew shrunk away slightly. “How could you have taken the wrong girl?!”

“She told us exactly where to find her!” One of the pirates said as he pointed a shaky finger at Komand’r, who had returned to her chair, watching the pirate captain with interest. 

“You miss heard me, Captain Deathstroke.” Komand’r said before Deathstroke could snarl in response. “I said she is not the Raven, not that she is the wrong girl.”

Dawn watched Komand’r carefully. How could she be of any used to these pirates if she wasn’t the Raven or whatever they were seeking. Deathstroke was now looking at Komand’r, his body still tense, but his voice lowered an octave.

“Explain yourself, witch.” He hissed.

“The girl you have brought me happens to be the fiancé of one Richard Grayson.” Komand’r responded, her voice commanding. 

Dawn could feel her jaw drop. How could this woman know who she was? How could she know who Dick was? Her moment of shock was interrupted as the pirates around her broke out in murmurs and growls.

“John Grayson’s son?” Deathstroke asked, his voice full of disbelief.

A purple snake wound its way up her chair, it’s forked tongue flicking in and out of its mouth as its heard perched on the armrest next to her. She reached out, running her fingers over its colorful scales. “The son of the man whose blood you need to lift the curse.” She purred, dark eyes still on Deathstroke. 

“What about the Raven?” He asked. “You promised me-“

“The Raven is travelling with John Grayson’s son.” Komand’r responded, cutting him off. “The last two missing pieces to your puzzle.”

Dawn swallowed the lump in her throat. For some reason they needed Dick and now she was going to be used as bait to lure him in, putting him in danger. She wondered if he was looking for her? It sounded like he was as he was somehow with this Raven person. At least, she thought, they would keep her alive, for now. 

“And where are they heading?” Deathstroke asked as he stroked his beard.

Komand’r got up from her chair, moving over to the table with the maps and charts. She gathered up a handful of junk items, shaking them in her hand. She released them over the map, examining them closely. 

“The Raven is returning home, to Azarath.” Komand’r said after a few moments. “There the island will be revealed to her.” She said as her eyes moved back to Deathstroke, a small smirk playing over her lips. 

“Someone must know who she is.” Deathstroke murmured to himself. “Who would be taking her there?”

Komand’r ran a hand over the Captain’s shoulder, capturing his attention. “If you have to ask, then you will never know, but if you know, you need only ask.” She said as she indicated to the map of objects laid out on the table.

Dawn craned her neck to get a better look as Deathstroke turned his attention to the items. There was an old crab leg, a wooden heart carving, a bent silver piece, a queen from a chess game, a blue feather, and a blazing red and yellow star that looked liked it was on fire in the right light. Dawn couldn’t understand what it all meant, but she caught Deathstroke staring at the star, a malicious smile spreading across his face as he slowly straightened up. 

“Koriand’r.” Deathstroke breathed.

Komand’r nodded her. “A touch of destiny.” She said, her eyes flickering to Dawn for a moment. 

“It seems that your dear, sweet sister has missed me.” Deathstroke boasted as he returned his hat to his head. “We should pay her a visit,” he said as he turned to his crew who were all grinning and snickering behind Dawn, “and we can say hello to my two wonderful children while we’re at it.”

-

Dick watched Kory from the lower deck of the ship as she leaned over the side of the boat, her compass in hand. Donna was at the helm and the rest of the crew were either sleeping or milling about on the deck. He still couldn’t believe she had agreed to help him rescue Dawn and stop Deathstroke. A bark of laugh distracted him and he looked over to see Jason and Rose playing some sort of game with cards, Gar and Joey watching them closely. He knew that Commodore Blood and even Governor Granger would only seem them as pirates, common thieves and murders that deserved to be hanged, but the more Dick got to know them, the more he understood how wrong the Commodore and Governor were. Sure, there were pirates like Deathstroke, but knowing someone like Kory and the others, it made him yearn for a life beyond the one that was set for him. He had heard Rose and Joey’s stories and now he wanted to know more. He looked down at the gold medallion in his hand. He hadn’t realized he had taken it out of his pocket. His own father was a mystery to him and Dick could feel his world being flipped upside down. He stowed it away in his pocket and move up the steps towards Kory.

“Odd to be checking a compass so much when we haven’t changed direction all day.” Dick said, capturing her attention. He rested his arms on the deck next to her, looking out over the calm waves.

“You never know when you might, change your mind.” She said as she closed the compass, stowing it back into her jacket.

“Like you did with helping me.” Dick said, half smiling.

“I’m doing this for Rachel.” Kory said as she gave him a pointed look, but he could see the tips of her lips curled up ever so slightly. “Stopping Deathstroke is the only way to keep her safe.” She said more seriously.

“I heard you saved Rose and Joey from Deathstroke.” Dick said as he cocked his head to the side, trying to catch her gaze. “What are everyone else’s stories?” He asked curiously.

Kory turned to look at him for a moment before she settled herself comfortably against the wood. She pointed to Conner, who was talking with Donna at the helm. “Conner was taken from his home, the island of Krypton, as a slave.” Kory explained. “He was being auctioned off at some British port when my crew and I liberated the event. Conner decided to join. He is our newest member.”

Dick felt a small frown fill his face. He hadn’t realized, until now, how small of a bubble Portsmith was. He didn’t think there was slavery since it had been outlawed in his town.

“Gar was one of the first young ones I picked up.” Kory continued as she pointed to the green haired boy laughing at something Jason had said. “Found him in a jungle infirmary where they performed experiments on people. We got to him before they could do anything to him.” Her gaze shifted to Jason, Dick following her movements. “Jason was wondering the streets of Port Royal, homeless, and was caught stealing bread. We rescued him before they could cut his hand off.” She turned to look at him, her face softening when she realized how sad he looked. “They’re free now.” She said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dick shook his head, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach at her touch. “I thought losing my parents at such a young age was terrible, but I had the privilege of being raised by Bruce.”

“Their suffering does not take away from your own.” Kory responded kindly. 

“What about Rachel?” Dick asked, giving her a small smile. “How did you become the protector of the Raven?”

Kory huffed a small laugh as she looked down at the deck, her hair falling over her shoulders. “It was by luck, really. She was safe, on Azarath, until they realized who her father was. They were terrified of Trigon and what he might do if he returned through her, so she was banished. Wherever she went she was accused of being an evil witch and many tried to kill her, until I found her.”

Dick cocked an eyebrow, giving her a confused look. “If she was banished from Azarath, how can we go there?”

“Times have changed since then.” Kory responded, her eyes on him. “An old crew member of mine was from Azarath. He returned a few years ago after we discovered Rachel. He’s working to make it safe for her again.”

Dick couldn’t help, but feel a prickle of jealousy at the way she talked about her old crewmember, but promptly ignored it. He wasn’t allowed to feel those things, not when they were setting out to help rescue his fiancé of all people. “You’re not like most pirates.” Dick finally said after a moment.

“I don’t think you know most pirates, Dick.” She said with a smirk, facing him. She was only a few inches out of his space, but when the wind blew her8 hair gentle brushed his shoulder.

“Fair enough.” He said with a laugh. “So, what’s your story? How did you become Captain Koriand’r of the Black Ravager?” She moved so she was facing the sea again, her face hardening in pain for a moment. Dick swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to catch her gaze again. “Oh, so it’s okay to hear about everyone else’s story and for some reason you all know me, or at least my father, better than I did, but I can’t know you?”

Kory’s head turned an amused expression on her face. Dick felt himself breath a sigh of relief as she relaxed next to him. “It’s not as exciting as you might think it is.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that.” He responded. Besides, he didn’t care. He wanted to know her, or at least as much as she was willing to let him know. 

Her gaze moved back out over the water, wandering up to the starry night. “I come from the island Tameran.” She began. “A huge island with a thriving city and the most beautiful, lush jungles anyone has ever seen. My father ruled over Tameran, as its King.”

Dick blinked several times, not sure if he had heard her correctly. He caught her smiling at his flustered state. “If your father is King, that makes you…”

“Princess of Tameran.” Kory said with a nod of her head. Her smile faltered as she cleared her throat. “But being a princess isn’t always a good thing.”

“What happened?” He asked, subconsciously leaning closer to her.

“A fleet of mercenary Gordanian ships attacked our city.” Kory murmured, her voice heavy and filled with sadness. “There were many great fights and lives lost on both sides. My father knew if it continued it would end all of us. So, he proposed a position, offering them the most prized treasure Tameran had to give.”

Dick could feel a terrible sinking sensation deep in his chest, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. “You’re not talking about money, are you?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t true.

“Not all treasure is silver and gold.” Kory said, her fingers circling over the painted wood. “So, they left with me as their prize. I wasn’t the only prisoner on their ship. They Gordanians had captured slaves and were taking them to the Citadel, but I was kept in the Captain’s quarters.”

“Kory, I’m sorry.” He said as he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kory looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. “I used what I had to my advantage. One night when he the Captain and his crew were too drunk I freed the men below and we took the ship for our own, killing every last Gordanian. Most of the men returned to their homes, some stayed and named me as their Captain.”

Dick couldn’t help, but be impressed and amazed by who she was and what she had done. His hand moved from her shoulder, slowly sliding down to her arm as she turned towards him. “And you said your story wouldn’t be exciting. Why didn’t you ever return home?” He asked.

Kory closed her eyes the salt filled air gently blowing across her face. “The freedom of being out on the open sea,” she said as she opened her eyes, “the wonders of watching the sunrise over the horizon, and the promise of adventure capture my heart like nothing had before. This is where I belonged.”

Dick yearned for those things and for a moment he forgot about the deadly pirates and his life in Portsmith. All he could see was the woman in front of him and how beautiful she looked in the starlight. 

“Your fiancé must be a very lucky woman.” Kory said after a moment as she pulled herself from his grasp. “To have someone like you fighting for her.”

Dick could feel guilt twist in his stomach as he thought of Dawn. She was alone and in terrible danger, but it couldn’t fully stop the small ache in his chest as Kory pulled away. “She’s wonderful. She’s nothing like her father and I think she would actually like you all, despite her dislike for pirates.”

Kory laughed. “I supposed we’ll find out soon enough.” She started for the helm, moving to relieve Donna before she gave Dick one last look. “Get some sleep, Dick, you’re going to need your strength for what comes next.”

Dick watched her walk away before he turned back towards the sea, running his hands through his hair. He reminded himself why he was here and who he was supposed to be with when this was all over. He chewed on his bottom lip, wondering how he was ever going to go back to his normal life if they survived this journey. 

-

Azarath was unlike any place Dick had ever seen. The white sand beaches shined brightly in the sun, reflecting off of the white towers and buildings that made up the city on the cliff over the water. There were two golden ravens perched on top of marble pillars, which sat at the entrance of the port. It looked so pure, so untouched. He wondered what would become of this place if people like Commodore Blood had discovered it. He could only imagine the city being ransacked for its gold or possessions.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Rachel asked as she came to stand next to Dick. “I’ve missed those white sand beaches and crystal blue lakes hidden deep within the walls of the city.”

“And how are you supposed to find the island from here?” Dick asked. “Is there a map on you can read?”

Rachel laughed, biting her lower lip for a moment. “This,” she said pointing to the red jewel in the middle of her forehead, “will lead the way.”

Dick had noticed the first night on the ship, but thought better to ask about it. He figured it was just another pirate jewel. Kory certainly wore lots of gold jewelry and he noticed many odd things on the other crewmembers as well. “How?” He asked as he looked at the red jewel.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Kory said from his other side. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” She turned and started for the helm where Donna was steering the ship towards the dock. Dick and Rachel followed her. “Only a few of us can go,” she explained, “so in case anything happens I’m putting you in charge.”

Donna nodded her head. “Keep to the code?” She asked.

“Keep to the code.” Kory responded. She whistled to Gar, waving him over from where he was helping Jason tie off the sail. “Gar, you’re coming with us.”

“What about us?” Rose asked from the bottom deck, arms crossed over her chest.

“Stay here with Donna,” Kory explained as she moved down the stairs, “if Deathstroke finds us, you’ll know what to do.” She finished giving the silver haired girl a knowing look.

“Aye, Captain.” Rose said.

“How come the new guy gets to go?” Jason asked from besides Rose as he looked at Dick. 

“Because he can fight better than you.” Kory teased as she patted Jason’s cheek fondly.

Jason merely rolled his eyes. “But I’m faster and better looking.” He said as he threw Dick a smirk.

“So if Deathstroke finds us you better be the first to get to us.” Gar quipped as he gave Jason an impish grin. 

Dick couldn’t help, but grin at all of their banter. They were really like a family, thrown together from terrible circumstances, and protecting each other like their own. He admired it and couldn’t help, but realize he would miss it when they were gone. He followed Gar and Kory down the gangplank, Rachel by his side. There was a man in a white robe waiting for them. He had dark skin and dark eyes, but a pleasant smile on his face as he spotted Kory. He opened his arms to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Captain Koriand’r.” He said as his hands moved to the small of her back. “It’s been a while.”

“Too long, Faddei,” Kory said as she pulled away, her hands still resting on his arms, “it’s good to see you.”

Dick noticed their familiarity with each other, his body tensing as his stomach twisted in jealousy. “How does Kory know him?” Dick heard himself whisper to Rachel.

“Faddei was one of the captured men that she freed from the Gordanians and he was the first to join her crew when she became captain of the Black Ravager.” Rachel whispered back. “When he realized what was becoming of Azarath he returned home to restore the peace.”

Dick’s eyes fell over the couple again. Faddei must have been someone Kory trusted immensely if she were willing to bring Rachel back to a place she had been banished from. He heard Kory clear her throat, shaking him out of his thoughts. She was looking expectantly at him and Dick moved forward, reaching out his hand to Faddei.

“My apologies,” he said, “my name is-“

“Is Richard Grayson.” Faddei finished for him as he shook Dick’s hand. “I know who you are. I knew you would be coming to this island.”

“Right.” Dick said as he looked over at Rachel and Kory. “I’m still getting used to this otherworldly stuff.” He finally settled on, hoping it would not offend the man in front of him.

Faddei laughed. “Once you open your mind to all possibilities nothing will surprise you anymore.”

“That’s not true.” Kory said with a smirk.

Faddei rolled his eyes. “There are some rare exceptions.” He said as he looked at her, shaking his head. “But you are not here because Deathstroke is looking for the blood of John Grayson.” He said as his eyes moved from Dick to Rachel. 

“This is the only place where I can find Trigon’s island.” Rachel said as she took a step towards him.

“So it is.” Faddei said with a smile. “Come, we must head up to the tower.” He turned and started walking up the dock, motioning for them to follow. 

Dick threw one last glance at the ship before falling in step with Gar. The city was even more beautiful up close. The white marbled buildings rose up around them and a beautifully blue river flowed through the cent of the town. There were gold statues in shapes of ravens everywhere and golden symbols painted on the ground. While everything looked pure and calm, Dick noticed they were the only people walking down the street. It was the middle of the day and there was not a soul to be seen.

“Where is everyone?” Dick whispered, afraid his voice would carry in the vastness of the city.

“They are still afraid, but knew the Raven had no choice, but to return.” Faddei answered as they continued walking, the tower growing closer to them.

“I never cared for people who were afraid of others for being different.” Kory said, her mouth taught and her body on guard. 

“Yes,” Faddei said as he looked at her, “you haven’t changed a bit, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that.” Kory said as she gave him a pointed look, causing Gar and Rachel to laugh. Even Dick cracked a smile as Faddei raised his hands in a surrender like motion. 

They continued across the city until they reached a wooden bridge that separated the tower sitting just in front of the cliffs over looking the water. The tower seemed never ending as it seemed to have rose into the clouds above them. Half way up the tower two, golden raven’s jetted from the tower walls, like guardians. Faddei unlocked the door allowing them inside. The room was small and only had one day that lead to a giant spiral staircase. Painted just over the archway was a white raven. Rachel stepped forward, reaching her hand out to run her fingers over the symbol.

“I can feel him.” Rachel murmured as her fingers moved to the red jewel on her forehead. “I can hear him whispering in my ear.” 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Kory said immediately. 

“I know.” Rachel said as she smiled at the Captain. “It’s okay, it’s not a bad feeling.”

Gar peaked his head around the entrance, looking up. He let out a low whistle. “That’s a lot of stairs.”

“Rachel must be at the top by sunset if the location to the island is to be revealed to her.” Faddei said. 

“Then we better start climbing.” Gar said as he nodded his head at Rachel. They moved towards the stairs to start the climb.

“Faddei, aren’t you coming?” Kory asked as she and Dick began to follow the younger pirates. She had noticed he wasn’t following them.

“It is not for me to know where the island is.” Faddei said with a small bow of his head. “I will make sure no one disturbs you, but you must hurry, I fear Deathstroke will reach you before too long.” Kory gave him a small nod before turning to Dick, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. “Remember, Master Grayson,” Faddei said, catching Dick’s attention, “keep your mind open to all possibilities.”

“I’ll try.” Dick said as he swallowed a lump in his throat before he started up the stairs, Kory right behind him. The climb was long and Dick could feel, despite his good physical condition, he was tiring out. He could hear Kory’s labored breathing behind him and just see the young pirates ahead of him. They had slowed their pace about half way up. As Dick leaned over the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of the end of their journey, but was disappointed when it was only met with more stairs. “So, Faddei,” he began to distract himself from the burning in his legs, “old friend?”

Kory snorted a laugh. “Just because you only know about five people does not mean that everyone else in the world does.”

Dick felt his face scrunch at the jab. “Rachel said he used to be your first mate and that he was on that mercenary ship with you.”

“He was.” Kory answered. “Whenever I had the opportunity I would sneak down to the brig and speak with Faddei. We made a plan and when the time was right he and the rest of the men trapped on board help me take back our fate.”

They walked in silence for a few moments, the sound of their steps echoing throughout the tower. “Why did he leave?”

“Azarath needed him.” Kory said simply, but Dick could tell there was more too it. After a moment she added, “And I couldn’t give him everything he wanted.”

Dick paused in his step, causing Kory to bump into him. He reached out his hands to steady her. What was it that Faddei wanted that she couldn’t give? He seemed like a great person who really cared about her. What was it about this pirate captain that evaded someone that had been so close to her?

“You’re thinking too much.” Kory said, disrupting his thoughts.

“How can you tell?” He asked with amused smile. 

“Your forehead scrunches and the corners of your lips turn down ever so slightly.” She answered like it was perfectly normal for her to know him like that. 

“You smile at the kids when they’re not looking.” Dick responded catching her off guard. “A proud smile when they’ve accomplish something or done something well.”

Kory took a step forward, moving into his space. “You’re learning.” She whispered into his ear before she passed him to catch up with the kids.

Dick watched her go for a moment, so enamored by everything she did. He couldn’t understand how she affected him that way. He tried to think of Dawn and push any feelings that were beginning to fester in him away. She was different than anyone he had ever met and that was why he was so curious, he decided. Curiosity. That was it. Nothing more. 

“Look, a door!” He heard Gar’s voice echo from just above him. 

Dick’s eyebrows shot in the air. He thought they had much further to go, there couldn’t possibly be a door waiting for them. He ran up the last few stairs, rounding the next bend and sure enough there was a door and the stairs had ended.

“That’s strange.” Dick said as he looked around. Maybe his eyes had played tricks on him or maybe Faddei had been right to opening his mind to different possibilities. 

Rachel opened the door and Dick was even more shocked by how big the room inside was. The ceiling was massively domed with the night sky painted in shades of blues, purples, and pinks, white stars dotted along in the shapes of constellations. Below them the marbled floor was painted to look like they were walking over the sea. The water moved beneath them, but when Dick knelt down to touch it his hand was dry. There were two massive windows on either side of the tower and in the middle of the room was an opening, the light from the sun pouring down over a large spot on the floor. There were shelves with books along the gold walls with blue symbols painted over them. There were tables with maps and other objects and trinkets lying around. Chandeliers with candles bathed the room in warm glow.

“So, what do we do now?” Gar asked as he looked at Kory and Rachel.

“Wait until sunset.” Kory said as she leaned against the window, her eyes trained over the sea. 

Dick joined her and could see that they had made it with just a few minutes to spare. He could see the Dove floating out over the water, but there was no sign of any other ships, which meant Deathstroke had not found them yet. 

“Rachel?” Gar asked, causing Kory and Dick to turn and see the young girl walking towards the pool of light in the middle of the room.

“The gem will guide them.” Rachel said, her eyes closed and her hands held out to her side. 

Gar fell back in between Kory and Dick as they watched her walk into the light. The golden rays began to turn red as the sun dipped below the horizon. The light narrowed around her, moving towards the gem on her forehead. All three watched in amazement as a large gust of wind began whipping around Rachel, lifting her from the ground. She turned so that she was facing them, her face calm and her eyes still closed.

“Show me the way, Father.” Rachel spoke in a deep voice that was not her own. “Show me the way to your treasure.”

Dick could feel something grab his hand and he had just enough time to look over to see Kory’s wrapped around his own before a huge jet of light washed over them, causing all of the candles to go out. All three fell to the floor, but as the light faded Dick looked up and a gasped escaped his lips. Laid out in front of them was a map of the Caribbean. They slowly got to their feet as the light shifted into the shapes of islands floating around them.

“Holy shit.” Gar said as he reached his hand through the one that looked just like Azarath.

Dick could see Kory walking towards a particularly lush island, filled with tropical flowers and greenery. He wondered if it was Tameran. He turned back to Rachel, who was still floating above them. “Rachel, where is Trigon’s Island.”

Rachel’s eyes opened and Dick recoiled when he realized they were blood red. “I know you.” She said in that terrifyingly deep voice. “Your father took my gift and was cursed by it like all the others,” she spoke, holding Dick transfixed, “but when the others looked to reclaim what I had taken your father damned them even further.”

“Why?” Dick asked as he took a step towards Rachel. “Why would he do that?”

“He saw them for what they really were.” Trigon answered. “And now he rots in Davey Jones’ Locker with me.” He said with laugh.

“Dick,” Kory hissed as she ran over, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground, “do not speak with Trigon.”

His eyes found her warm green ones and his heart was racing, but he felt grounded again, like he was no longer in a trance. “Sorry, I just wanted to know more about my father.”

“Trigon is a deceiver.” Kory said in a painful voice. “Don’t let him get too close.”

“Captain Koriand’r,” Trigon’s voice said, capturing both of their attentions, “you have kept my daughter safe. I can offer you any wish your heart desires for such servitude.”

Kory slowly got to her feet, Dick right behind her, her narrowed eyes trained on Rachel. “I do not want such things from you, demon.” She responded in a taught voice.

Trigon laughed and then flicked Rachel’s head up, rotating the light islands around them. The green island Dick had spotted Kory looking at early stop right in front of her. “You do not wish to go home? Your brother has ascended the throne and he could surely use someone like you by his side.”

Dick looked between Trigon and Kory, the latter’s eyes on the swaying trees and flowing rivers flicking in the image. 

“Don’t you want to know why Ryand’r is now on the throne?” Trigon’s voice carried like a whisper on the wind. “I can give you all the answers you seek.”

Kory looked up at Trigon and Dick could see the sadness in her eyes before they hardened, her lips set in a thin, serious line. “All I want to know is where that island is.” She said her head tilting back as she looked at the Demon Pirate.

Trigon nodded his head. “Very well.” The light islands started shifting around them, moving quickly as he directed them into position. “There.” He said as he pointed forward near where Gar was standing. The light around them faded and one of the islands began to glow brightly in the dark. 

Dick and Kory joined Gar by the island, all three leaning down to look at the treacherous waters surrounding it. “That’s just on the other side of Krypton.” Gar said as he looked at Kory.

“But we have to pass through the Gates of Azar.” Kory murmured as her eyes tracked along the path through two large statues that sat before Trigon’s Island.

“I sense my betrayer is near.” Trigon said.

Kory immediately turned to look at Rachel as the light completely faded around her. Gar leapt forward, catching Rachel in his arms as she fell from where she was floating. Dick and Kory quickly rushed over. Kory placed her warm hand’s against Rachel’s cheeks.

“Rachel?” Kory asked, her voice filled with worry as she looked down at the girl that was like a daughter to her.

Rachel’s violet eyes blinked open as she looked up at the relieved faces of Kory, Gar, and Dick. “What happened?” She asked in a groggy voice as Gar slowly helped her to a sitting position.

“You may have just been possessed by one of the most powerful demons to exist.” Gar said with a hint of a smile.

“Trigon.” Rachel said as she rubbed the jewel on her forehead. “Did he show you where the island is?”

“He did.” Dick said with a nod of his head. “Now we really can stop Deathstroke.”

“Stop me?” A voice behind them said. All four immediately got to their feet, Dick, Kory, and Gar drawing their swords. “I think you should join me.”

“Captain Deathstroke.” Kory said smoothly as she stepped in front of Rachel and Gar. “How unfortunate to see you again.”

Deathstroke laughed as a few of his men piled in around him. Dick could count at least eight other pirates, which meant they were out numbered, especially since Rachel was not a fighter. “Koriand’r you grow more beautiful by the day,” he said as he took a step into the room, “and I, more dead.”

“You should never trust a demon.” She responded coolly.

“We all make mistakes.” Deathstroke said carefully as he strolled around the room, his crew still situated by the door, cutting off any hopes of escape.

“Like taking Dawn thinking she was the Raven.” Dick growled at the pirate. He hadn’t known what he expected, but he could tell why many people feared this man.

“You must be John Grayson’s son.” Deathstroke said as he headed over to the window where moonlight was just beginning to pour in. “You do look just like him.”

“My father understood what you were,” Dick snarled, “and he punished you for it.”

Deathstroke took a step into the moonlight and Dick could hear Rachel and Gar gasp as his own jaw dropped. Even Kory’s eyes were wide as they watched the Captain transform into a skeleton like figure. “Strong words from a man when his fiancé is in our grasp.”

“Where is she?” Dick asked as he regained his composure. No matter who Deathstroke was they were going to defeat him. 

“Somewhere far out of your reach.” He said as he moved back towards them, his flesh returning over his bones. “But how lucky am I that the two people I need the most happen to be on your ship.” He said as he looked at Kory. “You do love your strays, don’t you?”

“Almost as much as I’m going to love destroying you.” Kory said as she quickly pulled a smaller knife from her belt, throwing it at the chandelier between them and Deathstroke. “Move!” Kory said as she grabbed Rachel and Gar, ushering them towards one of the bookcases on the opposite sides of the room. She quickly pulled a small blue book with a raven on it, opening a trap door.

“How the hell did you know that was there?” Dick asked.

“Still haven’t started thinking like a pirate yet, have you, Dick?” Kory asked in a flirtatious tone. “Gar, take Rachel and get to the ship as quick as you can, Dick and I will buy you some time.”

“You’re coming, right?” Rachel asked as she grabbed onto Kory’s sleeve, fear in her voice.

“We’ll be right behind you.” Kory said. “Now go!” She finished, shoving both the young pirates down the trap door.

Dick turned just in time to see one of the pirates charging at them. He brought his sword up blocking the attack. He heard the clashing of swords next to him and saw Kory blocking another pirate from stabbing him. She then kicked the pirate into the bookshelf, sending books everywhere before closing the trap door. She and Dick stood back to back as the pirates surrounded them.

“Get them!” Deathstroke screamed as he got back to his feet.

“This will be fun.” Kory said before she pushed herself off of Dick and charged forward. 

Dick couldn’t help, but smile as he dove into the fray with her. He was surprised at how well they worked as a team, blocking and having each other’s backs as the pirates advanced. Kory moved swiftly and deadly, knocking the pirates out of her way before Deathstroke stepped in. Dick watched as Kory met her match, the two of them locked in a heated battle.

“After the Raven!” Deathstroke screamed as he pushed Kory into a table, flipping her over the top and knocking all of the trinkets to the ground.

Dick was held back against a wall, his sword the only thing keeping the opposing pirate’s sword from slicing his neck. He watched as the pirates not fighting moved towards the bookshelf and trap door. Dick gritted his teeth as he knocked the sword out of the pirate’s head before head butting him. He ran forward, grabbing one of the shelves and throwing it over the trap door. He then knocked another one down, adding to the weight and making it difficult for them to reach it. He looked up still realizing their exit was blocked and the pirates were turning their attention on him. He backed into a table, his fingers running over a rope and a golden hook. He smiled as he grabbed both items, turning to find Kory.

“Kory!” He called as she knocked Deathstroke back into his men, some falling through the door they had come through. She looked up at him and he ran to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the nearest window. “Do you trust me?” He asked his heart thumping in his chest from what he was about to do.

“With my life.” She said.

Dick licked his lips, trying to keep himself together as he realized how much she was placing in his care. His hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms immediately went around his neck and he moved them to the edge of the window. “Then hang on.” He said before he flung them out as Deathstroke and his men closed in on them. He could feel her hanging on to him for dear life, her head pressed into his chest as they fell through the air. Dick could see the golden raven statues poking out from the tower and he threw the golden hook around them, his hands gripping the rope with all of his strength. The rope caught and Dick pushed off the tower, swinging them through the air.

“When I say now, let go!” Dick called over the rushing as Kory looked up at him. She nodded her head and Dick could see the green grass growing closer. “Now!”

Kory let go, dropping into a tuck and roll as she hit the ground. Dick was close behind, hitting the ground and somersaulting a few feet away from her. Dick lay in the grass for a moment, his heart nearly hammering out of his chest. He looked up at the evening sky, laughing at what they had just done. He only had a moment to catch his breath as Kory pulled him to his feet.

“Come on!” She said as they started running. Dick could see Gar and Rachel waiting for them by the bridge.

“You guys made it!” Rachel said as she cracked a huge smile.

“Deathstroke won’t be far behind us.” Kory said as she ushered everyone over the long, wooden bridge. “And his ship is faster.”

They were halfway over the bridge when it began to shake violently. Dick grabbed onto the rope to catch himself from swing over the edge. He looked down at the crashing waves and sharp rocks below them. He looked over his shoulder to see that a few of Deathstroke’s crew had caught up with them and were now starting to cut the ropes holding the bridge together. 

“Come on!” Gar called as he helped pick Rachel up, shoving her forward.

All four started running again, but hadn’t gotten very far when another rope was cut, sending them to their feet. Dick heard a cry behind him and turned to see Kory’s foot stuck in one of the boards. He moved to try to pull her out as the bridge gave another violent shake. 

“Get them out of here and back to the ship.” Kory said as she shoved Dick off of her. 

“I’m not leaving you!” Dick yelled as he reached down to try and free her again.

Kory reached into her jacket and pulled out the compass she constantly kept close. She grabbed his hands, shoving the compass into his palms, her fingers closing around his, “This will show you the way. I’ll be right behind you.” The bridge gave another shake before Kory shoved him forward. “Go!”

Dick hated leaving her, but trusted in what she said. He urged Gar and Rachel forward. Kory looked behind her, her hands gripping around another one of the knives in her belt. She trained her eyes on the man getting ready to take the bridge out and threw the knife with all of her strength. Dick turned to see one of the pirates drop over the cliff side as they crossed onto solid ground.

“Wait,” Rachel said as she realized Kory was not behind Dick, “where’s Kory?”

“We need to keep moving.” Dick said as he caught his breath. He grabbed onto Rachel as she started back for the bridge.

“No!” Rachel screamed as Dick began to drag her away. “Let me go!”

There was a snapping sound as the pirates cut the last rope holding the bridge. Dick turned, all three of them watching in horror as they realized Kory was not standing just behind them. Dick could hear the bridge hitting the cliff and it took everything in him not to run back and dive over the side after her. He knew she could kill him if he let Rachel and Gar go unprotected.

“KORY!” Rachel screamed as she renewed her fight against Dick, but he was stronger.

“We need to get back to the ship!” Gar called as they headed back towards the city. 

Dick heard Rachel heave a great sob before she stopped fighting him and they took off back towards the ship. Dick could feel the compass bouncing in his pocket. Kory had said this would show him the way, but what did that mean? He had no idea where Krypton was how could he use it if he was lost? Maybe Kory had just given it to him to give to Donna whose job it was to “keep to the code” whatever that meant. As they ran through the main square, the streets still empty, all three came to a scattering stop as a large group of pirates filled in around them, their bones cracking as the moonlight poured over them. Dick stepped in front of Gar and Rachel, his sword at the ready. He knew they were severally out numbered, but they had to try.

“Captain says we need the girl and the older boy, kill the spare.” One of the pirates said as they pointed to Gar.

“Funny,” a female voice said behind them, “I was going to say the same about you.”

Dick could see a small bomb, with a short fuse, roll between the pirates. He grabbed Rachel and Gar behind a marble statue, shielding them from the blast. When they recovered Dick looked up to see Rose, Joey, and Jason jumping into the fray.

“Come on!” Jason called as he waved the three over.

The group moved back to the ship, running at top speed. Dick could see the orange and black flag from the Black Ravager moving towards the Dove. Dick didn’t stop as he followed the young pirates up the gangplank where the crew was working at top speed to get the ship moving again.

“Where’s Kory?” Donna called from the top deck, Conner at the helm next to her.

“She fell behind.” Gar said in a painful voice as he leaned against the mast trying to catch his breath. 

Dick watched as the crew’s faces fell, devastation washing through them. He could feel his chest aching, regretting leaving her on that bridge. He could have saved her, but he had let her fall. Now they had lost their Captain and their friend.

“Keep to the code.” Donna said as she swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes closing in sadness. “Where do we go?” She asked as she mustered all of her courage, taking over as Captain.

“Kory gave Dick her compass.” Gar said as he pointed to Dick.

Dick pulled it out of his pocket flipping it open. The compass spun in a circle, moving terribly fast. He blinked a few times, shaking his head. Kory had said it would show him the way, but why wasn’t it pointing to anything?

“The Ravager is closing in on us!” Jason called from somewhere behind him.

“Dick!” Donna hissed as she started after him. “Which way?”

“I-I don’t know.” Dick answered as the compass continued to spin wildly.

“Dick! Hurry!” The crew’s voice surrounded him as they closed in around him.

Dick’s eyes were still on the compass, his chest heaving. Why wasn’t it pointing in the direction that would take them to the island? Why wasn’t it pointing anywhere? Suddenly, the compass stopped and Dick felt his breath hitch in his throat as the arrow pointed just behind him. He turned, the rest of the crew moving with him and he felt a half laugh, half sob escape him as Kory swung through the air, landing on the ship just in front of them. Dick looked down at the compass, realizing it was pointing straight at her. 

“What are we waiting for?” Kory asked as she watched her crew’s faces break out into relieved smiles. “Conner, head straight through Krypton’s Black Hole!” She called to the helm.

“Are you sure?” He asked as the crew ran back to work to get the ship out of the port.

“It’s the only way to get to get up river before Deathstroke does.” Kory said with a nod of her head.

“Aye, Captain.” Conner said with a grin as he began to turn the wheel of the ship in that direction.

“Why are we going up river?” Donna asked as she moved down the stairs to meet Kory.

“Komand’r’s the only one who knows how to get past the gates of Azar.” Kory said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel, who had crashed into her.

Dick was still frozen in his spot as he watched Kory move towards him. He couldn’t believe that she was alive and that she had made it back. He shook out of his trance as he put the compass back into his pocket, moving to meet her halfway.

“You’re okay.” He said, his voice soft.

Kory smiled as she placed a hand on his arm, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I told you I was right behind you.”

Dick couldn’t help, but smile before he remembered Deathstroke’s words. He shook his head, clearing his mind. “Dawn, Deathstroke said she was far away, but what if she’s on his ship?” He said as he pointed towards the Black Ravager that was fading in the background.

“She’s not.” Rachel said as she looked up at Dick. “She’s in the same place we’re going.”

“How do you know?” Dick asked as he looked at the violet-eyed girl.

Rachel smiled at him. “Trust me, I know.” 

“So,” Donna said as captured everyone’s attention, “how the hell are we supposed to outrun the Ravager?”

Kory pointed up at Conner, a grin spreading across her face. “Only a Kryptonian can sail through the Black Hole. It’s the fastest route to where we need to go.”

Donna nodded her head and Kory gave Rachel, Gar, and Dick a fond smile before she moved to the top deck to talk with Conner. Dick watched as everyone moved around the ship, getting it ready for the journey. He cleared his throat, reaching out and grabbing Donna before she could return to her post.

“Donna,” Dick said as he pulled the compass out of his pocket, “can I as you something.”

Donna crossed her arms over her chest, grinning slightly. “Sure thing, pretty boy.”

“Kory said the compass would show me the way, but it wasn’t pointing anywhere.” He explained. Maybe it was broken, but it had stopped and pointed at Kory when she returned to the ship. He didn’t understand what that meant.

“She probably thought it would point you to where Dawn was.” Donna said with a cock of her head. “That is where we are heading.”

Dick could feel his eyebrows rising slightly as he looked at her. “Why would she think that?”

Donna’s finger tapped against the compass as she said, “Because it points you to your heart's desire.” 

Dick watched as she walked away, heart thumping in his chest again. No, that couldn’t be true. How could a compass point to your hearts desire? He thought of Faddei’s words about how he needed to keep an open mind. He opened the compass again, watching it spin until the arrow was pointing just ahead of him where Kory was standing. Dick swallowed the lump in his throat as he shoved the compass deep into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dick your thirst is showing. Now the action is really starting to heat up! Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story! I really appreciate the reviews and kudos! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Dick stood outside of Kory’s quarters, eyes glued to the compass resting in his hand. The arrow was pointing straight ahead, like it had been for the past several minutes. He thought if he stood there, just outside her door, and thought about Dawn then maybe it would veer off its path, even just a little. But the compass was smarter than that and could not be fooled no matter how much the truth pained him. Kory didn’t know what his heart’s desire was. He couldn’t give into the thought. They were on their way right now to save Dawn and soon they would be husband and wife. It was what was expected of him. It was what was right. He knocked on the door, shutting the compass, and swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Come in.” Her voice was soft and smooth as ever.

Dick obliged and opened the door, quietly closing it behind him. The captain’s quarters was dimly lit, large bed resting against the back window. There was a row of bookshelves behind a desk on the opposite side. Near the back was a four-panel divider, giving the occupant a private space to change. He could see her clothes draped over the panels and littered on the floor.

“Dick,” She said as she came around the panels, dressed in just a white shirt and black pants, “what can I do for you?”

Her jacket was resting on a chair along with her hat, belts, and sword. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, and her gold jewelry glistened beautifully against her dark skin. Dick felt himself blush when he realized just how low cut her shirt was as her fiery locks spilled over her exposed skin. 

“I thought I would return this.” He said as he held out the compass to her. “I don’t think it works for me.” He explained, glad his voice remained calm and level.

She walked forward taking it from his grasp, eyeing him suspiciously. “My compass works just fine.”

“Not for me.” He said as he watched her open it.

“It did not point you to Dawn, did it?” She asked as her- eyes darted up to him, practically burning through his soul.

“No.” He said with a small shake of his head. For some reason he felt like he couldn’t lie to her. She would know. She had some weird way of getting the truth out of him like no one else could.

“What did it point to then?” She asked.

Dick could feel his breath hitch in his throat as he gazed into her emerald pools. He knew he should have told her something, anything that wasn’t her own name. “I think you know.” He whispered.

Kory closed the compass before walking over to the desk and carefully placing it down. Dick kept his eyes forward, rubbing his lips together nervously. He knew he should leave, but his feet felt glued to the ground and if he was being honest with himself, he knew he wanted to stay in her presence forever.

“I watched you fight.” Kory commented as she slowly began to circle around him. “You enjoyed it. You enjoy being a pirate.”

“I’m not a pirate.” Dick said quickly as he turned to catch her on his right side. Pirates couldn’t marry the Governor’s daughter. Pirates couldn’t live in Portsmith. Pirates couldn’t exist in Commodore Blood’s world.

Kory laughed. “No? Are you sure?” She stopped just in front of him, mere inches from his face.

“I can’t be.” Dick breathed, his heart racing in his chest from her closeness. 

“You can be anything you want in this world.” Kory said, the softness returning.

“What if what I want is precisely the thing I can’t have?” He asked, his eyes falling to her lips for a moment. He should push her away or run and never look back, but those thoughts were fading further from his mind the longer he looked into those green eyes.

“You’re a pirate.” Kory said simply as she bit her bottom lip. “Take it.”

Dick felt a shiver go down his spine and he slowly reached out for her, waiting for her to flinch away, but when she didn’t he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before resting his palm against her warm cheek. “What did it point at for you?” He asked, because he needed to know. He needed to know that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

“I think you know.” She whispered back.

“Who?” Dick asked as he leaned in closer their lips a breath apart.

“You.” She said like it was the only answer in the world.

Dick’s eyes quickly looked over her face for a moment before he closed the gap between them. Kory pulled him closer, her hands already tearing his shirt open before her fingers were running through his hair. Dick was consumed by her, like a fire engulfing a forest in its flames. His hands moved to her shoulders, pulling down her shirt and tracing over her smooth skin. He grabbed her, hoisting her up on his hips and, like she was reading his mind, her legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled over to the bed, laying her down, but she was faster, flipping him onto his back. Soon the rest of their clothes lay scattered on the floor and Dick looked up at her, admiring her beauty. She was kissing him again, skin against skin, her hips grinding into his own. He moaned into her warm skin as she moved to his neck and chest. 

His hands gripped her hips as she sank down onto him, moving with him. He sat up, capturing her lips again, desperate and hungry as her nails dug into the soft skin of his back. The entire world could have been on fire, but all Dick could feel was the fire in his soul as he thrust into Kory, her soft sighs and moans of pleasure like music to his ears. He pulled her closer, her breast against his, the heat between them increasing. He knew he was getting close so he slipped his fingers down to her soft skin. She shuddered against him, her teeth dragging across his lip as she whispered his name, “Dick…”

They climaxed together, falling into a kiss before they sank down to the bed. Dick kept her close, his head resting in the crook of her neck. She smelled like spices and rum, but he felt like he couldn’t get enough of her. After a moment she turned, placing her hands against his cheeks. His brown eyes found hers in the starry night from the window and his heart melted from the softness in her face.

“Pirate.” She said before she leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Dick ran his finger through her hair before he fell fast asleep.

-

When Dick woke up it was like waking from a dream. He hurriedly sat up in the bed, his eyes looking around the room, trying to remember where he was. He took in a deep breath as he realized he was tucked under the sheets of Kory’s bed. He was still naked, his clothes scattered on the floor and he let out a small huff of a laugh as he lay back down for a moment. He turned his head, but Kory was gone and he wondered when she had gotten up for the day. He could still feel her against his lips, her body moving in time with his own. It was like they were made for each other. He threw the sheets off and quickly got dressed. He knew they had to be reaching their destination soon. 

When he came out on deck he could see all of the crew throwing him smirks as they passed by him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his face turning red from a particularly mischievous grin from Jason and Rose. 

“Sleep well last night, Grayson?” Rose asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Fine. Thanks.” He said trying to act casual as he shook the blush off of his cheeks. If he was going to be one of them he needed to learn to get over the embarrassment they all seemingly didn’t experience. 

“No wonder the Captain keeps you around.” Jason added before he received an elbow from Rachel.

Dick turned away from them, spotting Kory at the helm in between Conner and Donna. She had her hand on Conner’s shoulder, her motherly smile on her face as she spoke to him. Conner returned her smile with a small nod of his head. Dick wondered if she was telling him how great of a job he did sailing through the Black Hole. When her eyes found him there was a sparkle there and her smile became more seductive, more secretive, like it was only reserved for him. He couldn’t help, but return it.

“Drop the anchor!” Kory called, startling him as she turned to the crew. “And prepare the boats.”

“Why can’t we take the ship where we need to go?” Dick asked as he moved to help Gar lower a boat into the water. He could see a small island just behind them with an opening where a river poured out into the salt water.

“Because we’re going up river,” Gar explained, “and there’s only one way to do that.”

Dick didn’t ask any more questions as the crew prepared to board the smaller boats. Most of them were staying with the ship, but along with Kory and Donna came the younger part of the crew. Dick piled into a boat with Rachel, Gar, and Donna while Kory took the lead boat with Rose, Joey, Jason, and Conner. Dick’s eyes wondered over the torches and bones stretching along the riverbanks and resisted the urge to shiver. Despite the sounds of the jungle surrounding them, Dick felt like it was eerily quiet. The tall trees slowly blocked out the midday sun the further up river they paddled and if Dick hadn’t know better he would have thought it was very late in the evening.

“So, where are we going again?” Dick asked in a hushed whisper as he leaned forward towards Rachel and Gar.

“Komand’r is the only person who can help us get past the gates of Azar.” Rachel explained.

“Who is Komand’r?” Dick asked as he slowly dipped his paddle into the still waters of the river.

“Kory’s older sister.” Gar answered as he turned his head to catch a look at Dick.

“What?” Dick felt his jaw drop slightly. Every time he thought he had Kory and her story figured out there was always more to the be solved.

“Komand’r has a gift of the Known.” Rachel said as she leaned closer to Dick, whispering like it was a secret.

“She’s the one that also told Deathstroke where Rachel was.” Gar added giving them both a knowing look.

“So she’s an enemy.” Dick stated as his eyes moved up to Kory. He recalled her reaction to someone at the bar and wondered how she felt about seeing her sister.

“Not necessarily.” Rachel said as she faced forward.

Dick followed her gaze and was surprised the see a wooden dock just in front of Kory’s boat. Just past that he could see the tiny shack, covered in greenery and vines, with light flickering in the windows. They tied off their boats and stood just outside of the door. A large, green snake wrapped itself around one of the supports holding the awning over the front door, its tongue flicking in their direction. Dick leaned away from it, but was amazed when he watched Kory reach out and run her fingers over its scaly head without hesitation. The snake moved into her touch for a moment before it continued up its path. The door creaked open on its own, candlelight pouring over the threshold, before Kory stepped inside. Dick and the others were just behind her and he was soon overwhelmed by everything in the room. The pirates began to spread out, like water spilling over a table. Dick took interest in a map sitting on a wooden table with various objects spilled over the blue water. The flaming star carving captured his attention and he reached out for it, when a voice just in front of him caught him off guard.

“A touch of destiny.”

Dick pulled his hand back, stumbling backwards into Gar when he caught sight of the woman just in front of him. She was dressed in a dark purple gown and covered in jewelry. A purple snake was draped over her shoulders, weaving in between her purple braids. Her smile made Dick nervous. She moved around the table to sit in a black chair in the middle of the room. Everyone silently watched her, moving to stand behind Kory, who was casually playing with a hanging plant from the ceiling.

“Komand’r.” Kory said as she turned her eyes on her sister for a spare second.

“Koriand’r.” Komand’r said in turn with a small nod of her head as she sat down.

“Please give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat.” Kory said, her fingers running over the hilt of a golden knife sitting on the table she was leaning against.

“We’re family.” Komand’r responded simply.

If Dick blinked he would have missed Kory quickly grabbing the knife and throwing at her sister. There was a loud thud as the knife sunk into the wood of the chair, a hair’s length away from Komand’r. Dick was surprised she hadn’t flinched, but continued to smile at Kory.

“Better reason.” Kory said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re mad I told Deathstroke were to find the Raven.” Komand’r stated. When Kory didn’t respond Komand’r quickly stood up, jostling the snake on her shoulder. “You know very well that what I do does not pick sides, sister. People come and seek answers. I provide them.”

“But they brought you the wrong girl.” Rachel said as she stepped forward when Kory remained silent. “I am the Raven.”

“I am well aware.” Komand’r said as she looked down at Rachel. She took a step towards the young girl, her eyes moving to her sister’s face before Kory gave her a small nod. “May I? Komand’r asked as she held out her hands to Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Kory, the latter giving her an encouraging smile, before she took Komand’r’s hand. Rachel gasped as she closed her eyes, Komand’r mirroring her movements. Dick’s hand was on his sword, as were the rest of the crews save for Donna and Kory, who were watching with narrowed eyes.

“You have seen his island.” Komand’r said. “And you have spoken with the demon.” Her dark eyes were now open and looking directly at Dick. “You wanted to know more about John Grayson.”

Dick turned his gaze from Komand’r to Kory for a moment. The look she gave him was a filled with sadness, but also held a warning. Be careful. It said. Dick turned back to Komand’r, rubbing his lips together as he mulled over his answer. “Some things just are. My father had his reasons and now I have to deal with the consequences.”

“Only one consequence,” Komand’r said in a low voice, “and it’s sitting in your pocket.”

“The Gates of Azar.” Kory interrupted, pulling her sister’s attention back on her. “Only you know how to get past them.”

Komand’r released Rachel’s hand, the latter gasping for air before she stumbled back into the arms of Gar, who was ready to catch her. She turned back to her chair, slowly sitting back down.

“I do.” She said as she casually placed her arm on the rest, the purple snake slithering up next to her.

“Want to let us in on your secret?” Donna asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“You would bring the Amazonian along, wouldn’t you?” Komand’r asked with a roll of her eyes.

Dick watched Donna’s face contort into offended rage as she opened her mouth to retort. He watched as Conner grabbed onto her to hold her back. “How about I lay my Amazonian fist into your face?”

Komand’r laughed. “Always so fiery, Donna Troy, good, you’ll need that for what’s coming next.”

“Deathstroke is on our tail.” Kory growled as she put her arm out in front of Donna to calm her. “Are you going to tell us how to get past the gates or not?”

“Love.” Komand’r answered simply. “Love in its purest form.”

“Love?” Rose asked. “How the hell do we get past a gate with love?” 

“What would you be willing to do?” Komand’r asked aloud to all of them. “What would any of you be willing to do?” Her focused moved to Dick. “What would you do for love?” She asked her eyes darting to Kory for a moment and then back to Dick.

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. How could she know? How could she know when he, himself, didn’t know, couldn’t know…

“Sacrifice.” Kory answered, all eyes turning to her. 

“You mean we have to kill someone?” Jason asked, his eyes wide with disgust.

“Sacrifice comes in many forms, young one.” Komand’r said, but she was still looking at Kory.

Dick looked between the sisters, and understanding passing between them. Kory has sacrificed her freedom to save her people. She sacrificed her ship to save Rose and Joey. Dick knew she would lay down her own life if it meant saving anyone in this room. Kory nodded her head in understanding.

“You will know what to do when you arrive.” Komand’r said, finally turning away. “Love can make us do many things. Like becoming a pirate to save their fiancé.” 

“Dawn.” Dick breathed as he looked at the witch. “You wanted them to take her because you knew it would make me come after her and they need me. Need my blood.”

Komand’r smiled. “A touch of destiny.”

“Where is she?” Dick asked. He began to look around the room, remembering that Deathstroke had said she was far away. Was she here? Or had he been lying?

“Right here.” Komand’r said as she gestured to a doorway with vines hanging down, covering the entrance to the back.

They all turned to look just as the vines parted and Dawn emerged from the other side, rubbing her eyes like she had just woken up from a long sleep.

“Dawn?” Dick called as he took a step towards her, a smile breaking out over his face.

“Dick?” Dawn asked in disbelief, her hands coming up to her mouth as she looked at her fiancé with tears in her eyes. She wasted no time in running into his arms, burying her head into his chest. “You came for me!”

Dick held on to her tightly, relief washing over him. It wasn’t until he turned, Dawn still firmly pressed against him, did his eyes find Kory and his heart plummeted. She was watching him, just like the rest of the crew, a sad, but knowing smile on her face. 

“How did you find me?” Dawn asked as she finally pulled away. “Is my father here? What about Commodore Blood?”

“No,” Dick said with a slight laugh as he pulled himself together, “I, uh, kind of found you on my own with the help of some new friends.” He pointed to the crew standing just behind them and for a moment Dawn grabbed onto Dick in fear.

“Dick, those are pirates.” She said.

“And they’re good people.” Dick said as he rubbed her back. “They’re trying to stop Deathstroke and they helped me find you when no one else would.”

Kory took her hat off, giving a small bow to Dawn, the rest of the crew following suit. “Captain Koriand’r at your service.”

“Dick, if my father knew you were with pirates…” Dawn began.

“I think he’ll make an exception if it means you’re safe.” Dick said.

Dawn nodded her head. “You’re right.” She turned to the crew, giving them a genuine smile, “Thank you.”

“You must go.” Komand’r cut in. “Deathstroke nears.” She said from next to the map Dick had been looking at earlier.

“Back to the boats.” Kory ordered. “Let’s end this.”

The crew cheered and turned to leave. Dick helped Dawn across the room and towards the door. He only stopped when he heard Komand’r calling out Kory’s name. He let Dawn walk a few paces ahead of him as he watched Kory pause in her step.

“Koriand’r.” Komand’r was standing just behind her, the purple and green snakes moving around her in a slow circle. “We both know that our parents are no more. Ryand’r is now the Grand Ruler.”

Dick watched as deep sorrow passed over Kory’s face before she turned to look at her sister. He wanted to reach out for her, but Dawn’s call for his name kept him rooted to his spot.

“So he is.” Kory responded.

“If you go back the throne is yours.” Komand’r said.

“It never belonged to me.” Kory’s voice was low, the smallest amount of pain sitting on the edge of her words.

“Nor I.” Komand’r agreed, her tone matching her sister’s. “One must wonder, are we all exactly where we belong?”

Kory inhaled a deep breath, biting her lower lip for a moment. “Who is to know? It’s all just a touch of destiny.” She answered before turning away from her sister. 

Dick was still waiting for her at the door, but now her face was composed and she was suddenly the pirate Captain the crew all knew her to be. “Are you okay?” He asked as she stepped by him.

“Come, Master Grayson, we need to return to the ship.” She said without looking at him. 

Dick could feel his gut twist in guilt and he cursed himself for feeling hurt over the way she brushed him off. He tried to forget about the terrible feeling in his chest as Dawn took his hand, leading him back to the boats.

-

“Is this my father’s ship?” Dawn asked as they boarded the Dove, preparing to sail off for the Gates of Azar.

“Don’t worry miss,” Jason said with a smirk, “we’re just borrowing it.”

“Dick,” Dawn said as she pulled him closer, “where are we going? Shouldn’t we demand that they return us to Portsmith at once?”

Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he released a nervous chuckle. “Dawn, uh, come with me.” He said as he took her hand before leading her down below the deck where they could talk more privately. 

“I am grateful that these pir-your new friends,” Dawn corrected herself, “have helped rescue me, but I don’t understand where we are going. And why are there so many young teens here?”

Dick sat Dawn down on a small chair next to a table, taking the seat just in front of her. “Dawn, I know you want to go home, but there’s something we need to do first.”

“Dick those terrible pirates are undead!” Dawn shrieked as she took his hand. “I saw them! We need to find Commodore Blood and have him take care of this mess!”

“He can’t help us.” Dick said with a shake of his head. When Dawn raised her eyebrows in confusion Dick sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold medallion. “I know it’s going to sound crazy, but for some reason my father sailed with Deathstroke and was cursed. He sent this to me and only I can break that curse.”

“Why would you want to break it?” Dawn asked as she reached out for the medallion, running her fingers over it.

“Because if they are mortal then we can kill them.” Dick explained. Despite the traumatic experience at least Dawn had seen them in their immortal form. It would make it easier for her to understand what they needed to do. 

“Is that why they took me?” Dawn asked as she took Dick’s hand again. “Because they needed you?”

Dick nodded his head. It was partially true. He laid the medallion down on the table, wondering how such a small thing could lead him into so much trouble. It felt unreal that they were almost at the end of their journey. He had rescued Dawn and now they were on their way to finish the undead Captain. Soon he would be back in Portsmith marrying Dawn and Kory would be far away, never to be seen again. He couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of sadness wash over him as he thought about Kory. They both knew whatever they had was never allowed to be more than that one night.

“And this Captain Koriand’r,” Dawn said as she caught Dick’s face, watching him carefully, “you trust her?”

“With my life.” Dick said without hesitation. 

Before Dawn could respond terrified shouting could be heard from above them. Dick and Dawn looked at each other, eyes wide. Deathstroke had finally found them. He took Dawn’s hand and together they worked their way back to the top deck. Dick had his hand on the hilt of his sword, but instead of seeing a battle raging against pirates, he was surprised to see a ship full of red coats clapping everyone in chains.

“Commodore Blood!” Dawn exclaimed with a relieved sigh as she and Dick turned to see the man in question standing just near the edge of the ship.

“Miss Granger,” Commodore Blood said as he turned, smiling, “and Master Grayson. It is wonderful to see you both unharmed.”

-

“Let them go!” Dick argued as he moved passed Dawn and her father where Blood was standing next to the helm. “They helped us!” He watched as Blood’s men shoved Kory’s crew down to the brig one by one. He could see Jason and Rose shoving back against the men, while Gar tried to protectively stand in front of Rachel. What hurt the most was seeing Kory standing stoically against the ship, her hands gripping the chains that were binding her.

“You know the law, Master Grayson,” Blood said with a shrug of his shoulders, “piracy is illegal.”

“Commodore,” Dawn said as she came to Dick’s side, “is there a place where we can discuss things more privately.”

Blood looked at Dawn, sighing before he nodded his head. “I am open to negotiations, Miss Granger, “ he said with a small smile, “bring the Captain, the green haired boy, and young girl along to my quarters please.” 

Dick watched as Rachel, Gar, and Kory were shoved forward at Blood’s call. He felt Dawn take his hand, following Blood and her father to Blood’s quarters. Dick, Dawn, and her father were ushered into the room next to Blood’s desk, their backs against the window overlooking the water. Dick could see the Dove floating on the calm waves just behind them. The room was large, a giant map painted on the wall and on the opposite of where he was standing a giant globe in the middle of the table with ships placed on it, like a battle plan. There were paintings, books, and trinkets filling in the spaces and Dick couldn’t believe that it all fit in one room.

“Watch it!” Gar growled as he, Kory, and Rachel were shoved in behind Blood unceremoniously, their chains clinking together loudly.

Dick wanted to reach out and help them, but Dawn’s tight grip on his arm kept him firmly placed next to her. He tried to catch Kory’s eye, but her focus was on Blood, eyes narrowed and jaw tight. Blood moved so he was now sitting in his chair behind the desk, a cunning smile on his face.

“Now, Ms. Granger, what shall we discuss?” He asked Dawn, but his attention was on Kory.

“Please,” Dawn began as she took a step forward, “these aren’t the pirates that kidnapped me. They helped Dick find me, surely they must not be punished for that.”

“One good deed does not erase a lifetime of treachery.” Blood said as he cocked his head to the side. “You know the law when it comes to pirates.”

Dick watched as Kory slowly mirrored his movements. He licked his lips as he moved towards Blood’s desk. “But we need them.”

“Master Grayson,” Blood said as he finally looked away from Kory, “I believe Governor Granger and Captain Hall saw you escape on the commandeered ship with this pirate crew. That would make you an accomplice.”

“I had seen Rachel and Gar at the Governor’s mansion the night before at our engagement party.” Dick explained, not backing down. “I believed they would have information on what happened to Dawn.”

“And yet you continued to travel with them.” Blood said as he leaned forward in his chair.

“Because they agreed to help me find her.” Dick responded. “And we found her.”

“Commodore,” Governor Granger interjected, “as he will be my future son in law I believe we can pardon him for his actions.”

Blood smiled. “As you are a close friend, Governor, I believe we can be in agreement with this.” He placed his hands on the desk, slowly moving to a standing position. “But you said we needed the pirates, what for?”

“Deathstroke.” Rachel said from behind Kory as all eyes turned to her. “You know who he is.”

“I do.” Blood said with a nod of his head. 

“He’s cursed.” Rachel continued. “He can never truly die, but we can break that curse and end him.”

Governor Granger laughed from next to Dawn for a moment. “What a funny imagination from such a young girl. Cursed pirates.” He said as he looked around the room, waiting for them to laugh too. “There’s no such thing!”

“Father,” Dawn said as she reached out for the older man, “she speaks the truth. I saw them with my own eyes.”

“Dawn, you’ve been through a traumatic experience…” Her father began.

“No!” Dawn said as she seized the front of his coat. “Father, I would never lie, you know this! This man has to be stopped!”

“Say the rumors are true,” Blood began as he moved around to the front of his desk, his fingers gliding over the figurines laid out on the wood, “why do we need you?”

“They need my blood.” Dick said. “My father sailed with Deathstroke and now I’m the last missing piece.”

“You’re father was a pirate?” Governor Granger said, outraged.

“I never knew.” Dick responded softly, his eyes darting to the ground for a moment. When he looked up he caught Kory briefly looking at him, the smallest smile on her face.

“That accounts for Master Grayson.” Blood said as he rested in front of Kory, leaning casually on his desk. “But not for you or your crew, Captain.”

“Because we’re the only ones who can get to the island, Commodore.” Kory answered carefully.

“And why should I trust you?” Blood asked as he began to circle around her. Dick felt himself tense next to Dawn, his hands curling into tight fist. He didn’t like the way he was looking at her. “You’ve proven where your loyalties lie in the past.” He said as his fingers swept over her hair, making it fall off her shoulder.

“Commodore,” Governor Granger cleared his throat, “have you two met before?”

“Captain Koriand’r was believed to be a valuable asset to HIVE,” Blood explained as he paused on her right side, “but she proved to be like every other pirate in this godforsaken world.” He said as he grabbed her arms pulling it closer to him.

Dick began to move, but Dawn pulled him back. Kory continued to face forward and Dick could see the “P” branded on her wrist right beneath Blood’s hold. He could feel his jaw quivering in anger. Blood had been the one to give her that mark and now Dick wanted to rip his throat out.

“People aren’t cargo, mate.” Kory said as she turned her head to glare at him. 

There was an audible gasp from Dawn and Dick could even see the shocked look on the Governor’s face at the realization of her words. Blood’s smile only infuriated him more, but he knew bursting out and defending Kory would only get them into more trouble. He bit down on his lip, hard, trying to calm himself.

“Pirate.” Blood hissed. “I can’t wait to watch you hang.” He said as he threw her arm back down, moving back to his desk. “Take them away.” He said with a wave of his hand.

A cry of protest rose up in everyone, but Kory’s voice rang the clearest in the chaos. “You’re giving up, just like that?” She asked, causing Blood to pause in his step.

Dick watched as the soldiers around him stopped trying to remove the pirates from the room. He could see a seductive smile curl onto Kory’s lips as she tipped her head back.

“Commodore Blood has the world’s most notorious pirate in his grasp and he lets him get away.” She said, her voice low, but piercing.

Blood turned to look at her, intrigued by her words. “Are you calling me a coward?” He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

“Think about it,” Kory said as she took a step towards him, “the Black Ravager could be yours.” Dick swallowed the lump in his throat as she approached him, a sickening feeling of jealousy as Blood’s hungry eyes fell over her. “You’d be the most feared man in all of the Caribbean. No longer the Hunter, but something more fearsome.”

“Go on.” Blood said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Predator.” Kory answered, the word sending shivers down their spines.

Blood looked at her for a moment, his tongue running over his bottom lip before he responded. “You better get to that island, Captain. We will follow.”

Kory smiled as she held up her chains for him to unlock. Dick felt himself relax as he ordered his men to free the rest of her crew. His moment of relaxation came to an end as he caught Blood watching Kory leave the room with Gar and Rachel just ahead of her. He knew that look and he wanted to make sure Blood never laid a hand on her again. Dick took off after her, Dawn right behind him.

“Dick, wait!” Dawn said as she grabbed his hand. 

“Dawn, you’ll be safer here.” Dick said as he gave her hand a tight squeeze. “But I have to go with them.”

“I should go with you!” Dawn insisted. 

“There’s Captain Hall,” Dick said as he waved the Captain over, “he will take care of you until I get back.” Dick said with a reassuring smile before he started after Kory and her crew.

“Dick!” Dawn said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Dick was caught off guard, not sure what to do. Luckily, it didn’t last long and when they parted Dawn whispered, “Come back to me.”

Dick gave her a small nod of his head, guilt and confusions swirling inside him. He wished he could love her, like he was supposed to. It would make things so much easier. When she had kissed him it felt wrong. He tried to shake that feeling, thinking it was probably just his adrenaline and nerves from the past few moments. Dawn was his future and there was no turning back from here. As he maneuvered his way back to the Dove, a strong hand pulled him to the deck of the ship. He felt his heart skip a beat as he came within inches of Kory, their chest pressed together, hands tightly grasped. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“This is where I belong.” Dick answered truthfully. “I started this journey here, only fitting that it ends with this crew.”

“Pirate.” Kory whispered with a smile as she leaned in close to his ear. Dick wished, more than anything, that he could kiss her in that moment. “If you’re staying on my ship, then you better get to work.”

“Aye, Captain.” He said, returning her smile, ignoring the deep aching in his chest.

She started to move to the helm as Jason and Conner grabbed Dick by the shoulders, putting him to work. Dick’s grin only grew wider as the ship began buzzing with activity, Kory at the wheel, shouting orders.

“You’re going to have to tell me how you convinced the Hunter to set us free.” Donna said from next to Kory.

“What vexes all men?” Kory asked her friend with a smirk. Donna grinned and both women faced towards the sun as it glimmered over the horizon.

-

The sky was streak with pinks, reds, oranges, and the faint hint of blues and purples as it began to set in the sky. Dick could see two, giant, worn, white statues just ahead of them. They were set in-between two cliff faces and had to be several hundred feet tall. They were two women with long robes and hoods covering their faces, a raven symbol resting on their foreheads. Their hands were held out in front of them and when Dick turned his head just right he could see shimmer of color rippling in the air.

“Joey’s right,” Rose said as she came to stand next to Dick, her eyes on her brother’s hand movements, “there’s something out there.”

The crew slowly moved to the front of the ship as the waters carried closer to the Gates of Azar. Dick could tell the ship was slowing down by some sort of unseen force. He looked back to see Kory and Rachel standing on the top deck, Donna at the helm. 

“What do we do now?” Jason asked as they all turned towards their Captain. 

Kory and Rachel walked down the stairs as the ship came to a stop just in front of the shimmer. Dick carefully reached out, his finger sliding against the smooth surface, like some sort of invisible barrier was keeping them from passing. He remembered Faddei’s words as an amazed laugh escaped his lips.

“Komand’r said you would know what to do.” Rose said as Kory and Rachel joined them in front of the gates.

“She did not lie.” Kory said as she looked down at Rachel.

Dick watched as Rachel nodded her head and the pirates parted ways around her. Kory came to stand next to him, their shoulders brushing against each other. He slowly turned his head to look at her, wondering what was to come next.

“Pure love.” He said, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “But what does that mean?”

Kory’s green eyes held his gaze, a smile forming on her lips. “Wait and see.” She said.

Rachel moved in front of the glimmer, reaching her hands out, and placing her palms against the gate. She closed her eyes, the jewel on her head beginning to glow. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” She chanted as her fingers ran over the glimmer. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” Her words were louder, more commanding this time. The crew watched in awed silence as the air around them began to sway the ship, the wind whipping around Rachel intensely. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” She shouted, throwing her head back.

A bright light swept over them and soon the glimmer was set ablaze. Dick and the rest of the crew stumbled backwards, the heat from the fire licking at them as it danced up to the statues. Rachel still held her hands against it, grunting in pain as the colorful fire burned bright. Dick watched as Kory moves towards Rachel, her hands reaching up to the flames.

“Kory, don’t!” Dick called in a panicked voiced as he reached out for her.

Kory only gave him a smile as she continued forward, stepping in front of Rachel. Her fingers reached into the flames as Rachel turned towards her, one hand reaching out for Kory’s free one.

“I’ve got you.” Kory said as she grasped Rachel’s hand tightly before she placed a sweet, motherly kiss a top Rachel’s forehead. 

“I know.” Rachel said, tears in her eyes. She released her hold on the burning gate, crashing into Kory’s arms as the flames consumed them.

“NO!” Dick cried as he started after them.

He barely took a step forward as the bright light washed over them again. The crew was knocked to the deck of the ship and Dick hissed in pain as he hit the wood, hard. He blinked a few times, his vision blurry as he tried to get his bearings. When he finally looked up he froze against the mast, pure relief and joy filling him as grey ashes fell around Rachel and Kory just in front of him. Kory looked down at Rachel, a grin spreading across her face, Rachel returning it immediately. Pure love, Dick thought as Kory’s eyes found him. It wasn’t a romantic love, like Dick had been expecting, but a love between a mother and their child. Familial love. Dick felt his lips curl into a smile, coming to a terrible realization that he could have smiled at her forever. 

“Come on!” Donna called from the helm. “Enough with the dramatics, we’ve got a job to do!”

Kory laughed before she barked orders at the crew to get he ship moving through the gate. Dick was still standing against the mast as Kory walked over to him.

“Did you know that was going to happen?” He asked.

“No idea.” Kory admitted honestly. “You just have to trust your gut.”

This time Dick leaned in, not caring if anyone was watching. Kory moved into him as his hand came up to her cheek. Their lips were inches apart when a large explosion rocked the ship. Dick caught Kory in his arms as everyone was thrown off balance. They both looked up and Dick could feel his heart sink as he caught sight of the black and orange flag waving just behind them.

“Deathstroke,” Kory breathed as she looked at Dick, “he found us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf this chapter got steamy (insert the smirk/side eye emoji here). Lots going on here! Of course the tension between Dick and Kory had to break at some point, right? I enjoyed writing Blackfire as less of a villain and more of a neutral party so to speak? Their dynamic is always interesting and was fun to work with.
> 
> But, gasp! Dawn and Dick are reunited so what will happen? Why is Blood being so creepy? And now Deathstroke has finally entered the game again. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! I really appreciate it! Please let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Dick grabbed onto the side of the ship, steadying himself as it rocked dangerously, taking the brunt of another canon fire. Kory had already moved to the helm, shouting orders as people scrambled around them. He could see the Ravager gaining on them and the island was nowhere in sight. They had wasted so much time on Blood’s ship and now Deathstroke was able to pass through the gates of Azar, hell bent on getting precisely what he wanted

“There’s no way we can out run the Black Ravager.” He heard Jason say as he and Rose began to run stuff down below deck to load the canons.

Dick moved past them, spotting Rachel still near the front of the ship. He pushed pasted running pirates and ducted under flying debris, working to keep his footing. “Rachel, it’s not safe up here!” He said as he reached out and caught her from falling due to another canon fire.

“The island is close!” She said as she looked up at Dick, eyes wide. “We have to get there before Deathstroke does.”

“Unfortunately,” Dick mumbled as he set her on her feet, “I think his ship is a little bit faster. Come on, let’s go see if Kory needs help.”

Rachel nodded her head and together they ran towards the helm where Kory was taking the wheel. Donna brushed passed them, shouting orders to load the canons and to prepare to fire.

“So much for the Commodore’s generous help.” Gar said from Kory’s side.

“Is Blood not following?” Dick asked as he looked behind them, but all he could see was the black and orange sails of the Ravager and, with a sinking feeling, realizing how close she was.

“I’m sure he’ll be here to pick up the pieces when it’s all said and done.” Kory responded through gritted teeth as she pulled down on the wheel, hard.

“But we had a deal.” Dick argued.

Kory laughed. “If you think Blood keeps deals with pirates, then you’ve got another thing coming.” She said, giving him a knowing look. 

“Captain she’s nearing!” Conner called from the deck below.

“Prepare to broadside!” Kory commanded, Donna echoing her orders. She began to turn the wheel quickly, turning the ship so that it would draw parallel with the Ravager. “Gar, protect Rachel.”

Dick watched as Gar pulled out his sword, moving to stand next to Rachel. The young girl pulled out her own sword, holding it hesitantly in her hand. “Aye, Captain.” He gave Rachel and encouraging smile as he held out his hand to her. “Remember everything I taught you?”

Rachel snorted a laugh. “If only.”

“After we fire the canons they’re going to board the ship and come after you and Rachel.” Kory said as she looked at Dick. “Maybe you should have stayed with Blood.” She said after a moment, her eyes facing forward again, jaw tight with anger.

“And miss all of the fun?” Dick asked as he pulled out his own sword. He was standing just next to her, his chest pressed lightly against her right shoulder. She slowly cocked her head to the side, giving him a mischievous smile. 

“I swear if these pirates don’t kill I just might.” She said as she leaned into him, her pursued lips inches from his own. 

“Is that a promise, Captain?” Dick asked, nearly forgetting that they were seconds away from imminent death. His eyes were one her face, the sunlight reflecting beautifully over her dark features. It was one of those rare moments she wasn’t wearing her hat, so her fiery hair was draped down her back, loose strands blowing aimlessly across her chest and cheeks.

Kory leaned in closer, causing Dick’s eyes to fall to her lips as she whispered, “Fire.”

“Fire.” Dick repeated, a smile filling his face as he bit down on his lip.

“Fire!” Rachel roared, raising her sword in the air, Gar joining in her scream. “Fire!”

Donna’s head whipped up to where they were yelling. She grinned as she called down to the pirates waiting patiently by the loaded canons, “FIRE!” 

The boom of the canon filled the air and they all turned to see the smoke and flames shooting across the space between the two ships. In seconds pirates from the Ravager were swinging over, landing loudly, swords drawn on the Dove. They all dove into the fray, swords clashing against each other.

“Conner, take the helm!” Kory called as she pulled out her pistol, shooting the rope of a pirate swinging over. The rope snapped and the pirate screamed as he dropped into the dark blue beneath him.

Dick blocked and oncoming attack, his hand reaching up to grab the pirates arm before he kicked the pirate backwards into the mast. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Donna lassoing two pirates before flinging them off of the ship with all of her strength.

“Dick get down!”

Dick dropped to the ground instantly as a pirate sword over him, his sword barely missing the top of Dick’s head. He stood back up, watching the pirate reach the peak of the swing, before he started back in Dick’s direction. He spotted Jason and Rose fighting back to back just behind him, a loose rope just above them. He quickly stowed his sword, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

“Give me a boost.” He called to the two pirates as he started running towards them.

Jason and Rose dispatched the pirates they were fighting before they turned, making a platform with their arms. Dick jumped on their stable base, and with a strong thrust from both of them, he back flipped into the air, grabbing the rope. He swung forward, kicking off from the mast before he pulled his sword out as the other pirate swung closer. Their swords clashed as they passed each other and again until Dick flipped onto the yard for the top most sail, the other pirate right behind him. Dick caught his balance as the ship rocked from another round of canon fire.

“You’re coming with me traitor.” The pirate growled as he clenched his sword tightly.

“Come and get me.” Dick said with a grin as they began their dance. 

Block – attack – duck – parry – lunge. Dick kicked the pirate’s sword out of his hand, catching it with his free one before he moved forward, stabbing them both into the pirate’s chest. The pirate fell from the yard and Dick rushed forward, grabbing onto the sail as he looked out over the ship. The Dove was taking more damage than the Ravager, but he could see Kory’s crew holding their own. His eyes scanned the deck, but he couldn’t spot Deathstroke anywhere. He turned to the Black Ravager, spotting the undead Captain looking through a spyglass right at him from the helm of his own ship. He looked away, spotting Kory caught in a fight with three other pirates. He grabbed onto the nearest rope, swinging down to her. She gracefully took out two of the pirates and as she turned to move on the third, Dick dropped down onto him.

“Show off.” Kory said with a roll of her eyes.

Dick suppressed a smirk as he took a step closer to her. “We have to get to that island, otherwise this fight is pointless.”

Kory’s eyes darted over to the small boats sitting just behind them. “Take one of the boats, Gar and Rachel can go with you.”

“I’m not abandoning you.” Dick said immediately.

“Deathstroke only needs you, Dick,” Kory said as she gripped his arm, “You and that medallion.”

Dick felt his entire body freeze. He immediately reached his hands into his pockets, his breath hitching in his throat when he realized they were empty. He looked up at Kory, eyes wide with fear. “The medallion.”

“Where is it?” She asked, her voice filling with the tiniest bit of panic.

Dick’s eyes looked down at the small grate covering the entrance to the private room where he and Dawn had talked moments before Blood had captured him. Kory followed his line of sight.

“Come on!” She said as she pulled him out of his trance, moving them towards that grate. She leaned down to open it, but as she did a pirate charged at them. Dick pulled out is sword, blocking the attack.

“Go!” He said as he fought off the pirate.

Kory stumbled down the stairs, her heart dropping into her stomach when she realized how flooded the room had become from the holes in the ship. Debris floated around her as another blast of the canon rang out. She took a deep breath before she began heaving her way through the water, overturning everything she could to find it. 

Dick felt himself being shoved to the deck just as the main mast came crashing down onto the deck. He looked up to see Joey just on top of him. “Thanks.” Dick said with a groan as Joey gave him a small nod. He helped the boy to his feet, looking around the ship in distress. He could see the undead pirates rounding up the crew and now with their mast completely destroyed there was no way they would be able to get the ship to the island.

“Dick!” Donna called as she ran over to him, pulling him out of the line of fire. “Where’s Kory?”

Dick looked behind him at the fallen mast. He had been so caught up in the fighting over the past several minutes he hadn’t realized Kory was still below deck looking for the medallion. “Shit!” He mumbled as he moved over to the grate, which was now almost completely covered by the wooden mast. 

“Kory!” He called down, his heart racing as he heard the sound of rushing water filling the ship. He tried shoving all of his weight against the mast, but it wouldn’t budge. “Kory!” He yelled again, the panic rising in his voice. 

Suddenly, she popped up from the water, her fingers gripping the grate like a lifeline, her lungs filling with air. Dick sighed with relief as he grabbed onto her, his fingers digging into her own. She was alive, coughing, spluttering, and still in very real danger, but she was alive.

“The medallion.” She finally managed to say as she passed it up to him through the grate.

“I’m going to get you out of there.” Dick said as he took the gold piece with a shaky hand.

“No time.” Kory said with a shuddered breath. “Get Rachel and get to the island.”

“You just want to get rid of me.” He said with a smile, causing her to laugh. He stowed the medallion away in his pocket and began to look around for someone to help him. With a terrible realization that most of the crew was now being taken back to the Ravager he began pushing against the mast with all of his strength. He gritted his teeth, the sound of her frightened breaths keeping him focused on saving her. Two pairs of hands suddenly grabbed onto him, pulling him away from the grate. “No! Wait! KORY!” Dick yelled as the pirates began dragging him away from where she was trapped.

Once on the Black Ravager Dick could see most of the crew were chained against the main mast of the ship save for Rachel and Gar who were standing between Deathstroke and another large pirate. Deathstroke turned away from looking at the Dove to smile at Dick.

“Ah, Master Grayson you have finally decided to come aboard.” He said with a terrible smile.

Dick glared at the pirate as the rest of the crew snickered around him. They shoved him forward prepare to bound his hands together. Dick reached forward, grabbing the pirates sword in front of him, running it through the pirates abdomen before he threw his head back, hitting the one behind him, throwing the pirate backwards. He took off for the side of the ship, knowing Kory was still trapped on the Dove. He only made it a few steps before the entire ship blew up.

“NO!” Rachel screamed as she rushed forward, but Gar grabbed onto her as a few pirates closed in on them. 

Dick stood frozen, eyes wide as he watched the smoke billow up into the clouds above them, the Dove slowly sinking into the water. He could feel his heart drop into his stomach, his chest heaving. He could hear the angry screams and sorrow filled cries of Kory’s crew behind him before they were silenced by a gunshot. Dick looked back at Deathstroke who was stowing his pistol away back in its holster.

“A damn shame.” Deathstroke said as he took off his hat. “Koriand’r was a fine woman, eh boys?” The crew’s faces all split into grins as they grunted in agreement with their captain. 

“You killed her!” Dick said as he moved towards the captain, but three other pirates quickly ambushed him, taking him to his knees.

Deathstroke slowly approached Dick, placing his hat back onto his head. One of the pirates reached into Dick’s pocket and pulled out the medallion, handing it to the captain. “Not even Koriand’r can stand in the way of destiny.” He said as he held up the medallion next to Dick, the gold shimmering in the sun. “But maybe she can say hello to your father.”

Dick growled as he tried to move towards the captain, but the pirates held him back and his movement earned him a punch in the gut. 

Deathstroke laughed as he stood back up, stowing the medallion safely away. “And here I thought your one true love was Miss Granger.” Deathstroke said as he gave Dick a knowing smile. “Does she know you’ve tasted freedom and now have a hunger for it?” 

Dick remained silent, but his eyes were narrowed and his lips were quivering in anger. 

“No?” Deathstroke asked. “No matter. You won’t be seeing each other again.” He turned towards the rest of the crew, throwing his arms up in the air. “Gentlemen, it’s time to come home.”

The crew cheered and Dick felt himself being shoved to his feet. He threw his head over his shoulder giving the place where the Dove had been one, last sad look. 

-

Kory took a deep, plunging breath as she broke the surface of the water. The salt stung her eyes and she could feel her chest tightening with every breath she took. Her fingers found a floating piece of debris and with the last bit of her strength she pulled herself up on the bobbing wood, gentle rolling with the waves. She placed her cheek against the cool surface as she tried to calm herself. The Dove was gone and she had no way of knowing who all was still on board. She forced herself to check her surroundings and her eyes narrowed in on the Black Ravager sailing into the distance, in the direction the island would be. 

“Fuck.” She said as she slammed her fist into the water. 

She knew that’s where Dick and the others were. Deathstroke would be looking for survivors otherwise. She lay on the wood, closing her eyes, trying to think of what to do next. She was not lost in her thoughts for very long as someone called down to her. She looked up to see Commodore Blood’s ship, the HIVE flag waving proudly in the setting sun.

“Right on time.” She mumbled as a rope was thrown down to her. 

She grabbed onto it, giving it a small tug. She was hoisted in the air and she landed on the deck of the ship with a loud thud before a dozen guns pointing right at her quickly surrounded her.

“No need, gentlemen,” Blood said as he slowly moved down the stairs towards them, “I think the Captain is harmless.” Kory watched as they slowly lowered their guns and parted ways, giving her a clear path to Blood. “Shall we talk a little more privately?”

Kory pulled herself to her fullest height and slowly made her way towards Blood. She knew his games. She drew level with him and he gave her a wide smile, leaning in so that his lips were brushing her ear. “I was hoping it could be just the two of us this time.” He whispered.

Kory looked sideways at him, but before she could say anything Dawn’s fearful cries caught both of their attention. She ran towards Blood, her fallen dress held tightly in her hands, Captain Hall right behind her. She reached out for Kory, grabbing onto her arms. “Where’s Dick?”

“Deathstroke has him.” Kory said as she gripped Dawn’s hands before she looked back at Blood. “The Commodore was a tad bit late behind us.”

Dawn turned her attention to Blood, eyes narrowed in anger. “Commodore you said we were going to help them! That pirate has my fiancé!”

“I can assure you Miss Granger your safety and your father’s was of upmost importance.” Blood said as he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I thought Captain Koriand’r and her crew were going to reach the island like they had planned.”

“Well, we have to go after them!” Dawn said as she looked between Blood and Kory.

“In due time, but first I need to speak with the Captain.” Blood said as he nodded his head at Hank, who took that as a dismissal for him and Dawn. Hank grabbed onto her shoulders and steered her away, while Blood opened up his quarters for Kory to enter. “After you, my dear.”

Kory watched as Dawn threw her a last, fleeting look over her shoulder before she disappeared into the crowd. The girl had spirit, Kory would give her that. She took a step into the darkening room, candlelight pouring over the shadows as the sun slipped further below the horizon. Blood closed the door and moved so that he was standing in front of her, leaning against his desk.

“Should I ask what you want or do I have to guess?” Kory asked as she shook her hair back, exposing her long neck. 

Blood laughed, but did not respond. He moved around his desk, pulling a drawer open and bringing out a bottle with two glasses. He filled both of them, setting them down just in front of her. “I’ve always liked your boldness, Koriand’r. There was never any bullshitting with you, was there?”

“I suppose we all have to be good at something.” She said as she watched him carefully.

“You knew I wouldn’t follow you right away.” Blood said as he picked up one of the glasses, taking a slow, steady sip. He held out the other one for her to take.

“Too many ships.” Kory said as she reached out, her fingers wrapping around the crystal glass. “Even with Deathstroke dead there was still the Dove and the Ravager to escape on. Can’t risk that, can you?”

“How could I keep my reputation if I let the famous Captain Koriand’r slip through my grasp again?” Blood asked, his eyes on her face. 

Kory ran her finger over the rim of the glass, taking another step towards him. “A ragtag crew of kids, not a good look on you.” She said before taking a sip. “But luckily I have something you really want.”

Blood sat his half empty glass down on the desk. “How do you know what I want, pirate?” He asked, but his voice was soft and low. 

“Because you’ve always wanted it.” Kory said as she moved closer, resting her body in the space between Blood’s legs, her hips rustling against the fabric of his pants. “Even though you know you can’t have it,” she continued, her voice husky and her eyes on his face, “it just makes you want it more.”

Blood carefully took the glass from her hands, setting it down next to his abandoned one. “I must uphold the law.” He said as he allowed her to slowly unbutton his jacket.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Hunter.” She said as she slid his coat down from his arms.

“Predator.” He corrected as he pulled her closer, their lips inches apart. Kory reached up her hand, so it was resting against his face. “As a gift I’ll let you save one, but the rest of your crew is mine.”

“The girl.” Kory said without hesitation.

“The girl then.” Commodore Blood said with a nod of his head before he pulled her into a ravenous kiss.

-

“I can’t believe we have to sit here while our friends are in that cave.” Jason moaned as he punched the dank wood of the ship that made up their prison cell.

Donna ignored his outburst as she continued to pace in the cell, the rest of the crew scattered around her. Conner was sitting quietly in front of her and Jason, watching them pace with mild interest.

“There has to be a way to open these damn things.” She said in frustration as she turned to the iron bars, her hands wrapping around the rusted metal. 

“No way out, love.” One of the undead pirates sneered from the shadows. He moved forward, half casted in the moonlight to reveal his true form. “Once the Captain reverses the curse do you think he’ll let us have a go with you?” He asked, stepping closer to Donna.

Conner immediately stood up a growl on his face and even Jason moved closer to the door, a snarl forming on his lips. Donna only smiled, cocking her head to the side as she looked at the man. “Only if he thinks you have a death wish.” She responded sweetly, but there was venom laced in her words.

“It’s been so long since we’ve known a woman’s touch.” The pirate said un-phased by her response.

“Can’t be because of your good looks and witty charm.” Jason snorted a laugh. “Is that why they left you with guard duty? Because you were too stupid to handle the blood ritual?”

“Why you little shit.” The pirate snarled as he moved towards Jason, his skeletal hand shooting through the holes in the cell, wrapping around Jason’s neck.

“Leave him.” Donna commanded. “I can give you a taste of what you want.” She said with a coy smile, causing the pirate’s hand to go slack around Jason’s throat. “Before all the others get their share.” She whispered seductively.

The pirate moved towards her, falling back into the dim light of the ship. As soon as he was close enough Donna quickly snatched the keys from his belt and then grabbed the back of his neck, slamming him into the bars, causing him to fall unconscious with a loud thud on the floor. 

“Cool.” Conner said with a grin as he looked up Donna who was now unlocking the door to their cell.

“What now?” Jason asked as they freed the rest of the crew and started moving up the deck of the ship. 

Before they could make it too far up the stairs two undead pirates stopped them. “Hey!” One of them called from the top of the landing as they looked down at the weaponless crew. “Get back to the brig!”

Donna stood in front of the others, hands help up as one of them pointed a gun in their direction. Before they could take a step forward there was the sound of a sword slashing through them from behind before their bodies started tumbling down the stairs. Donna and the others dove out of the way, letting the screaming pirates roll past them, before they crashed to the bottom of the ship. When the crew looked back up the stairs all of their faces broke out in relieved smiles.

“Kory!” Donna breathed as Kory put her sword away, the light from the moon bathing her in a heavenly glow. “You’re alive.”

Jason and Conner were the first to reach her, wrapping their Captain in a hug. Kory laughed as returned the embrace. The boys moved aside as Donna pulled her into a tight hug next, eyes closed and face buried in the sea of red hair.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Kory said with a smile as she pulled back, placing a reassuring hand on Donna’s shoulder. 

“I take it you have a plan.” Donna said with a smirk as they moved to the top deck of the abandoned Ravager. 

“Don’t I always?” Kory asked as the cool, evening breeze whistled through the black sails. “Get the ship ready to leave.” She commanded. The remaining crew immediately went to work, filling the ship with life again.

“What about the others?” Conner asked from Donna’s side.

“I’m going after them,” Kory explained, “but I need you to be here to take the ship when the time comes.” Her eyes turned to Jason, the latter giving her a knowing look. “Jason you’re with me.”

Jason grinned, giving her a small nod of his head before hurrying off to find a sword. Donna shook her head, giving Kory a look of confusion. “I don’t understand, let me come with you.”

Kory’s lips turned up into a half, sad smile and for a moment as she regarded her best friend. “I need you to do something for me.” The Captain finally said, her voice soft.

“Anything.” Donna replied without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short, but I think I'm going to wrap it up with one final chapter next. So, we're coming to the big climax! How do you think it will all end?? I've had a lot of fun writing Kory as a pirate captain, and her and Dick's dynamic is always a joy considering how much you can do with them. 
> 
> One of my favorite scenes in the POTC movies is when everyone yells "fire" so of course I had to include that (and make it a little steamy *side eye emoji*). Also, Blood, why you gotta be such a creep....
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Sad it will be coming to an end, but hopefully I can really knock your socks off with the last chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Dick grunted under his breath as he was shoved forward, hands tied securely behind his back. He could feel the ropes digging into his skin, but the pain was nothing compared to the terrible ache in his chest. They had lost. He would never see Dawn or Kory ever again and now the rest of the crew, his friends, would probably suffer some terrible fate at the hand of Deathstroke. He had gone over multiple scenarios in his head while locked in the brig, different escape plans, but all of them were more impossible than the last. Now that Kory was gone it really did seem hopeless. Dick could see the moonlight pouring over the entrance to the cave and he watched as the pirates changed from bones to flesh as they passed inside. He tried to suppress the shiver threatening to run down his spine. In the shallow pools of the cave Dick could see gold pieces shimmering up at him in the torchlight.

“We’re here.” He heard Rachel say from next to Deathstroke.

Dick looked up into the mouth of the cave and was startled to see that the entrance into the treasure room was shaped like the head of a large creature with horns. In the middle of the head was the same red jewel that Rachel had. It’s blood red color glimmered as Rachel passed underneath it. Dick only had a moment to marvel at it before he was shoved forward. The treasure room was large, almost never ending with gold, silver, jewels and every possible thing you could think of stacked in over flowing piles around the stalagmites and stalactites. There was a giant ring of fire lighting up the whole room and patches of moonlight poured in from where there were holes in the top of the cave wall. In the middle of the room, sitting at the top of a small set of steps, was a chest. The pirates began chanting one word as Dick was brought forward, “Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.”

Deathstroke climbed the steps to the chest, the chanting becoming louder and more excited. Rachel was placed to his right and Dick was shoved down to his knees on the left. Dick could see Rose and Joey positioned just behind Deathstroke, their hands tied behind their backs, and Gar just in front of the group of pirates, glaring up at the Captain.

“Gentlemen!” Deathstroke called, his hands placed out before him, silencing them. Their chant still echoed off the cave walls as Dick tried to control his breathing. He needed to stay calm. “Many years ago we were promised immortality by the dreaded Captain Trigon.”

The pirates sneered, spitting at the name of the demon before Deathstroke silenced them again. “And we were cursed by it.” Deathstroke continued. “After all these years we finally have the last piece and the blood of that traitor John Grayson!” He yelled as he kicked open the chest, the pirates cheering in response

Dick watched as the lid slid off, revealing the gold pieces inside. Dick looked down at the medallions so much like the one his father had given him all those years ago. He wondered how much blood they would need to lift the curse. Would it be just a small drop or would they bled him out, drain him until there was nothing left, just in case. He looked over at Rachel, who could only give him a helpless stare in return.

“Well, lads?” Deathstroke asked as he pulled a small dagger from his belt. “Should we spill it all?”

The pirates roared with agreement, screaming things like “gut him open” and “bleed him dry”. Deathstroke reached into his pocket and pulled out Dick’s medallion on its long chain. Dick’s eyes moved from the medallion to Deathstroke’s face and he could see the hunger and blood lust in the Captain’s good eye.  
“What do you say, children?” Deathstroke asked as he looked at Rose and Joey, the two young pirates returning their father’s gaze with a murderous stare of their own. “Will you join your father once he is whole again?”

The “blood” chant began again as the he Captain reached down, his rough fingers gripping Dick’s hair, shoving him over the chest, the blade placed delicately at his neck. 

“Thank you for you sacrifice, Master Grayson.” Deathstroke whispered into Dick’s ear. Dick closed his eyes, reading himself for the end.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice said from behind the pirates, causing all of their attention to turn in that direction.

Dick couldn’t help the smile that came to his face when he spotted her sitting casually in an alcove, leg hanging over the side, back against the wall, and head cocked at an angle. He could feel his heart practically bursting from his chest at the sight of her. She was alive. She was here and she was alive. 

“Kory!” Rachel cried happily, relief washing over her features.

Deathstroke released Dick’s hair, straightening up as his eye narrowed at the pirate Captain. “Koriand’r, I am surprised to see you alive.”

“I’m full of surprises.” Kory said as she jumped down from where she was sitting. The pirates parted out of her way as she slowly moved towards the chest. No one dared touch her as they looked up at their Captain in anger and confusion. 

“And why, after waiting all these years to have Master Grayson in my grasp, would I not want to be spilling his blood over this accursed treasure?” Deathstroke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Because right now you’re still immortal,” Kory explained as she moved up the stairs, hips swaying, eyes focused on the pirate Captain, “and the Hunter is waiting just outside for you to return to your ship.”

Whispers amongst the crew broke out and Deathstroke looked at them, his lip twitching in annoyance. “And how do you know that?” He asked.

“Because I led him here.” Kory said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. She stopped just in front of the chest, drawing parallel to Deathstroke. “And if you go out there right now, your freedom as a saved man will only last a few moments at best.”

Dick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Isn’t that what they had wanted? Deathstroke destroyed? Why was Kory trying to save the pirates when their destruction was just on the other side of this cave?

“And what has made you so kind in telling me this?” Deathstroke asked as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“You and I both know what the Hunter is capable of with the Ravager in his grasp.” Kory responded, her voice low and dangerous. “No pirate will ever be free again.”

Deathstroke was silent for a moment, but his head tilted up ever so slightly, a look of acknowledgement passing over his face. “What do you suggest, Captain?” He finally asked, causing the crew to break out into whispers again.

Kory ran her fingers over the medallions, her eyes still on Deathstroke. Dick watched as she scoped up a small pile of the gold, rolling it around in the palm of her hand. “Have the gents take a walk,” Kory suggested, “take out the Hunter once and for all. Then come back and spill his blood.”

“Kory no!” Rachel said as she moved forward, but Deathstroke held his hand out in front of her, halting her movements.

“Dawn is on that ship!” Dick argued, looking up at Kory, who was ignoring him.

“And what do you want out of this?” Deathstroke asked carefully as he watched her play with the medallions in her hand.

“All I want is for me and my crew to be on our merry way,” she said as she slowly dropped each coin back into the chest, “forget this whole thing ever happened.”

“And you don’t want the boy?” Deathstroke asked as he looked down at Dick.

Dick’s eyes were still on Kory and he could have sworn he saw a shimmer of gold slip between her fingers, her lips twitching in the faintest of smiles. Dick leaned back, fighting against his bonds as he suddenly snarled at Kory, “You never really cared about me.” He said, catching her attention for the first time since she had walked up to the chest.

“Pirate.” She said with an equal amount of venom in her voice. Her eyes turned back to Deathstroke, her head titling to the side, spilling her fiery hair over her shoulder. “He’s all yours.”

The crew grinned, cheering behind Kory as Deathstroke smiled. He moved to stand in front of the chest, his hand held out to her, “I believe we have an accord, Captain.” Kory reached out and shook his hand as the crew continued to cheer. Deathstroke cleared his throat as he turned to them, Kory now at his side. “Like the lady said, gents, take a walk.”

Dick watched as the pirates snickered before most of them turned and headed back out of the cave. He looked up at Kory, her back to him, wondering what the hell was going through her head.

-

“Dawn,” Captain Hank Hall said as he watched her pace nervously around her quarters before he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, “you’re safe here.”

“No one is safe with those things out there!” She said as she pointed in the direction of the island they were now waiting just outside of. She hadn’t known what Kory said to Blood in his office, but somehow she had convinced him that they needed to save Dick.

“The ghost pirates?” Hank asked with a disbelieving smile.

“They’re real!” Dawn argued. “I saw them!”

“Okay!” Hank said as he gripped her shoulders a bit tighter to steady her. “Okay, I believe you, but the only thing we can do now is wait.”

“There’s something more going on.” Dawn said as she moved out of Hanks hold, resuming her pacing. 

“Are you saying you don’t trust Koriand’r?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No!” Dawn said as she turned to look at him, before shaking her head. “Yes, I don’t know.” She admitted with a sigh. “I am grateful they helped Dick, but they are pirates.” She finished a little more softly. She didn’t think Kory and her crew were bad, but she knew the Captain was looking out for herself and her crew. Who knew what she was capable of? Not to mention the way Dick looked at her…

“I’m sure Commodore Blood has everything-“

Hanks words were cut off by the warning bell ringing terribly loud from the deck of the ship. Both their heads turned in that direction before they looked at each other, Dawn’s eyes filled with fear. They ran to the door, throwing it open and a gasp escaped Dawn’s lips as she watched skeleton pirates take out a soldier right in front of her. Hank slammed the door shut, quickly barricading it.

“Ghost pirates,” Hank said as he drew his sword, watching the door starting to give, “just great.”

-

Dick watched as Kory slowly walked around the cave, her eyes wondering over the various treasures around them. He noticed Deathstroke was also watching her, but his gaze was more curious than anything. Rachel was sitting cross-legged on the ground looking miserable. There were a few of Deathstroke’s crew standing guard, two of them on either side of Gar and a couple others around the entrances. They had heard the warning rings from Commodore Blood’s ship, which meant the pirates were now attacking it. He hoped Dawn was safe.

“A world without the Hunter,” Deathstroke said after a moment, “imagine the possibilities.”

“A pity I can’t do the job myself.” Kory said as she moved back towards the treasure, catching Dick’s eye for a moment.

“Really, you must tell me, Koriand’r,” Deathstroke said as he gave Dick a malicious grin, “how did you convince Hunter to come after us.”

Dick looked from Deathstroke back to Kory, remembering the way Blood had looked at her just hours ago. His stomach twisted at what Deathstroke was implying. This time Kory was not looking at him as she turned her eyes to the ground for a moment, a sad smile passing over her face.

“Ah,” Deathstroke said when she didn’t answer, “nothing vexes a man like a beautiful woman.”

“He’s always had a soft spot for me.” Kory answered with a wry smile. “Even when he gave me this,” she said as she held up her pirate brand for a moment, “all he could talk about was how much he wanted me.”

Dick felt his jaw tighten in anger. He hated Blood and the thought of the man doing the things he had done with Kory made his blood boil lie nothing else. He tried to keep his cool, looking away from her. He blinked after a moment realizing that both Rose and Joey were no longer standing where they had been just moments ago.

“Men like Blood can never understand true loyalty.” Deathstroke said. “He will never know what its like to taste freedom in its purest form.”

Dick quickly looked back at Kory as she neared where Gar was standing. “You’re right about one thing,” Kory said, “he never will understand true loyalty and why it has made us pirates so dishonest.”

Deathstroke realized her words a moment too late as Kory reached into the first pirate’s belt, pulling his sword and quickly running him through with it before kicking him into the pool of water behind her. She swiftly cut Gar’s bonds and he took out the other pirate next to him. Deathstroke released a cry of fury as he turned towards Dick. Dick rolled so that Deathstroke’s attack sliced right through his ropes.  
“Dick!” Kory called as she tossed him a sword. He caught it with ease and blocked Deathstroke’s next attack. 

“Get them you useless scum!” Deathstroke ordered to the rest of his pirate crew that were still in the caves.

Dick made the mistake of looking up to see the pirates rushing back in and Deathstroke knocked him down the stairs moving with terrifying speed. He landed on the cave floor, disoriented, the medallion falling with a small clink beside him. By the time he had grabbed his sword Deathstroke was already barring down on him. Dick let out a shuddered gasp, but Deathstroke’s sword was halted by Kory’s.

“Captain.” She said as she swung her sword, knocking Deathstroke back. “Go help Rachel.” She instructed to Dick, who quickly got to his feet, leaving Kory and Deathstroke in a heated battle.

“Rachel!” Dick called as three pirates ran straight for her. 

“Dick, help!” Rachel screamed as she stumbled back into the treasure.

Dick moved towards her, but his path was cut off by a rather large pirate with black teeth. Dick ducted under his swinging blow before thrusting his sword forward, which was blocked by the pirate with ease. He could see the other pirates closing in on Rachel. Kory and Deathstroke moved across the cave in a dance, matched as equals as they fought against each other. The large pirate brought his sword down onto Dick, dealing a heavy blow and Dick had to dig his feet into the ground to keep the sword from cutting his neck as he was backed into a large rock.

“Heads up!” Jason yelled as he jumped onto the pirate’s back, wrapping his arms around the thick neck, cutting off the pirate’s air. 

The pirate stumbled back into the moonlight, causing Jason to lose his grip, releasing a horrified cry as his fingers wrapped around bone. Dick rushed forward continuing the sword fight, Jason on his other side.

“Not so bad, pretty boy!” Jason laughed as Dick bettered the large pirate, knocking his sword out of his hand. “Lights out!” The younger pirate said as he ran towards the cave wall, jumping and pushing off of the side before he kicked the ghost pirate in the face, taking the skull off completely and causing the body to fall into a large pool of water.

“Where did you learn that?” Dick asked mildly impressed.

“You think you’re the only one who knows some cool tricks?” Jason asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Are you two done flirting or can we get some help over here?” Rose growled as she and Joey moved back to back, fending off the three pirates trying to get to Rachel.

“Right.” Dick said as he and Jason moved towards the pirates. He leaned down and picked up a long, golden rod, charging forward with Jason on his heels. “Move!” He called as he thrust the rod forward, Rose and Joey diving out of the way.

One of the pirates cried as it ran through his opened rib cage, poking through into the next one that was about to swing at Joey. Rose spun and pushed the last pirate onto the end, hooking it so that it was stuck in their bones. 

“Jason!” Rose called as she turned to look at him.

“Got you covered!” Jason said with a grin as he lit a small bomb, quickly throwing it to the silver haired girl, who caught it was ease.

Rose stuffed the bomb inside the skeletal abdomen of the middle pirate before she, Joey, and Rachel pushed the group backwards and out of the moonlight. The middle pirate’s hands ran over his now fully fleshed stomach, looking up at the group with wide eyes. “No fair.” He said before the bomb went off, exploding all three of them.

“Donna has the Ravager,” Jason said as he turned to them, “we should get back to the ship.”

Dick reached out and took Rachel’s hand, helping her down the stairs as Gar joined them. “What about Kory?” Rachel asked as they all stopped and looked over to see Kory and Deathstroke still locked in their heated battle.

“Come now, Koriand’r,” Deathstroke said with a laugh as he caught his breath, “we both know you can’t kill me.”

“Wanna bet?” Kory asked as she plunged her sword into his chest, taking a small step back as he gasped from the impact.

Dick felt his heart drop into his stomach as he watched Deathstroke’s mock shocked expression melt into an evil grin. He began to move forward as Deathstroke pulled the sword out of his chest and with one swift motion drove it right into Kory’s abdomen.

“NO!” Dick yelled as the others screamed behind him.

Kory looked down at the sword sticking out from her body, her fiery hair falling over the blade as she reached out for it with shaky hands. Dick felt frozen in place as he watched her stumble back into a beam of moonlight, his fear and panic melting away into shock and terrified surprise. Deathstroke’s smile slowly fell from his face as he took a small step towards her.

“What the hell.” Gar said from next to Rachel.

Kory raised a skeletal hand in the air, examining her bony fingers, before her eyes roamed over the rest of her body, her rib cage poking out from the cut of her shirt. “Well, that’s interesting.”

“How?” Deathstroke snarled.

A clinking sound filled the cave as one of Trigon’s gold medallions moved through Kory’s finger, shimmering in the moonlight. “Curiosity.” She said before she pulled the sword from her ribcage, charging Deathstroke. 

Dick only had a moment to watch her transform back into her normal self as she moved out of the moonlight before more of Deathstroke’s crew came out of the shadows towards them. Every so often, in between fighting off the pirates he could catch glimpses of Deathstroke and Kory moving in and out of the light, transforming between ghost and human forms. They were equal in their speed and strength, when one best the other they quickly turned it right around again. They crossed blades, pushing against each other, faces inches apart.

“If this immortality wasn’t such a curse, we would make the world’s most powerful couple.” Deathstroke said with a smile, his half skeleton face looking down at her. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Deathstroke.” Kory purred before she head butted him, knocking him backwards. 

She took off running through an opening, Deathstroke hot on her trail. As she turned she caught his sword and they moved in a circle – parry – attack – block – lunge – duct out of the way. Deathstroke fell backwards onto a large rock, catching his breath for a moment.

“So, Koriadn’r,” he said, “will we just be two immortal souls locked in a battle forever until the world around us ends in a fiery blaze?”

“Your surrender will do just fine.” She said with a small bow. 

Deathstroke screamed as he got to his feet, moving on her again. Before their fight continued Kory’s eyes cut over to Dick and in that moment time seemed to slow. Despite the distance between them he could read everything in her dark, emerald gaze. Dick gave a small, curt nod before he took down the pirate just in front of him. He moved towards the chest as Kory punched Deathstroke, throwing the pirate Captain off balance. Kory placed the blade to her hand, slicing it open, her blood soaking into the gold medallion resting against her palm. She threw it into the air, Dick catching it with ease. 

“All things must come to an end.” Deathstroke growled as he got to his feet, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Rachel, who was running towards them. Rachel looked at Kory, the sound of a gun firing, a terrified gasp escaping her lips. 

“You’re right.” Kory said as she watched his grin slip from his face as he realized she had been the one to shoot him.

Deathstroke laughed as he lowered his gun. “Did you forget, Koriand’r, one mere bullet can not kill me?”

“She didn’t forget.” Dick said as all eyes turned to him. He held his hand over the chest, slowly opening it, letting two blood soaked medallions fall in. 

Deathstroke faced Kory again, his eyes wide, his sword clattering to the ground. He tore open his jacket, a dark, red stain soaking through his shirt where his heart was. He looked back up at the captain, a half laugh escaping his lips. “I feel death.” He whispered before he collapsed to the ground, his open eyes starring up into the moonlight forever. 

-

Their small boat reached the Ravager, Kory’s crew greeting them happily as they lowered a rope ladder for the rest to climb up. Joey and Rose were the first to start climbing, Jason not too far behind them.

“You’re not coming with us, are you?” Rachel asked as she looked at Dick.

Dick had tried to ignore the sadness that had over taken him as they had rowed back to the Ravager. Now that Deathstroke was dead his journey really was over and he would have to return to Dawn and his life in Portsmith, whether he wanted to or not. He had sat next to Kory their shoulders brushing as they bounced over the waves and he couldn’t help, but smile at her every time their eyes met. He thought he had lost her forever, but she was safe and now she could live freely.

“No.” Dick said softly. “I must go back.”

He could see tears in Rachel’s eyes as she crashed into him, hugging him tightly. Gar waited for her by the rope ladder as she pulled away from Dick, her violet eyes on his face. “Don’t forget us.” She said. 

“Yeah,” Gar said as he held out his hand to Dick, “you weren’t such a bad pirate after all, pretty boy.” He added with a grin. 

“Thanks.” Dick said with a laugh as he shook Gar’s hand. “Protect each other.” He said with a small nod of his head. “And don’t worry, Rachel, I don’t think I could ever forget this experience.”

Rachel laughed before she started up the rope ladder, Gar right behind her. 

“Gar,” Kory called as she caught the green haired boys attention, “I’m going to escort Master Grayson back to his ship,” she explained as she pulled her compass from her belt, tossing it to him, “tell Donna someplace quiet would be nice for a while.”

Dick watched as Gar’s face slowly fell before he quickly composed it, giving her a small nod as he said, “Aye, captain.” He turned away from her and continued up the ladder. 

“You don’t have to take me back.” Dick said as he sat down across from her, but was thankful to have a few last moments alone together before they parted ways forever.

“I am a woman of mostly honor.” Kory said with a smile as they headed in the direction of Blood’s ship waiting not too far away from the Ravager.

“What will you do now that Deathstroke is gone?” Dick asked curiously. He could at least dream of where she and her crew could go off to and what kind of trouble they might find on their journeys.

“Part of the fun is not knowing where your path may take you.” She said as her hair spilled over her shoulders, the now rising sun setting a warm glow over the horizon.

They pulled up to Blood’s ship and stood up together, tumbling into each other as the boat rocked. Dick’s hands went to her waist to steady her and she looked up at him with a tender smile. It took everything in his power not to lean down and kiss her. A rope was thrown to them and Kory wrapped her arms around his neck as they were pulled to the deck of the ship. As their feet hit the wood Kory immediately let go and before Dick could pull her back into his arms, Dawn had launched herself into him.

“You’re safe!” Dawn said as she hugged Dick tightly.

“I’m glad to see you safe as well.” He managed to say as he looked down at her.

“It was terrifying!” Dawn began as she pulled away from him, but her hands were still holding onto his arms. “The ghost pirates were on the ship!”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it on our journey home.” He said, forcing a smile to his face. He looked up at Kory, his eyes filling with sadness as she gave him a sad smile. Before he could say his goodbyes Commodore Blood appeared out of the crowd.

“Ah, Captain Koriand’r,” he said with a smile that made Dick tense up immediately, “I see that you are alive which means Deathstroke…”

“Is dead.” She said with a small nod of her head. 

“Very good.” He said as he moved towards her. “Then are bargain will be upheld.”

“Bargain?” Dick said as he looked between Kory and Blood, his heart beating loudly in his chest. “What bargain?”

“Your crew, Captain,” Blood said, ignoring Dick, “will be detained immediately, all except the girl of course.”

“Kory, no!” Dick said as he tried to get to her, but Dawn held onto him, keeping him out of trouble.

“She will be dropped off at whatever location you request.” Blood continued over Dick’s outburst. “Before we return to Portsmith where you all will be tried and sentenced for your crimes.”

Dick looked at Kory, who was still completely calm as she stood in front of Blood. He could see a small smirk form on her lips as she looked up at him. He remembered the way Gar’s face fell when she handed him the compass and he suddenly realized what she had done.

“Of course.” She said.

“Commodore!” One of the soldiers called from the edge of the ship, causing the crowd to part around him. “The Ravager! She’s disappeared!”

A snarl came to Blood’s lips as he pushed past Kory, marching to where the solider was standing. Dawn and Dick moved just behind him and Dick could see that he was right. The Ravager was gone and so was Kory’s crew. Blood quickly turned on his heels, his face going red as he glared at Kory.

“We had a deal, Koriand’r,” he barked as he moved back towards her, “you said you would give me your crew.”

“Funny,” Kory said her eyes on her nails before she slowly blinked, looking up at him, “I must have passed Captain of the Ravager to Donna before I killed Deathstroke. So the only crew that I have is myself.” She finished with a devastating smile. “Does that mean I’m still upholding my end, Commodore?” She asked with emphasis on his name.

“Why you little bitch.” Blood snarled as he raised his hand to her.

Dick moved quickly, stepping between them and catching Blood’s hand with his own, a dangerous look passing over his face. “You don’t get to lay a hand on her.” Dick whispered in a low voice.

Blood snatched his hand out of Dick’s grasp, catching his breath before he straightened out his jacket. “Take Koriand’r to the brig and lock her up tight,” he instructed to his soldiers, “and escort Master Grayson and his fiancé, Miss Granger, to their quarters.” He said as he glared at Dick. “Place a guard outside their door. If I catch Master Grayson sneaking down to the brig then he and Miss Granger will hang alongside Koriand’r for piracy.”

There came uproar from Dawn’s father as soldiers moved forward, clapping Kory in chains and taking her away. Dick was still glaring at Blood before Dawn tugged on his arm. He knew he couldn’t let Dawn suffer because of him so he let her pull him away from the Commodore. He caught sight of Kory being led down below the deck, his heart plummeting with her. 

-

Dick closed his eyes, a gentle breeze playing with his hair as he leaned forward on the balcony of Bruce’s mansion, overlooking Portsmith. Despite his journey just ending it already felt like a lifetime ago. When he opened his eyes he could see the gallows just beyond the town, positioned near the cliffs that faced the open sea. No matter how badly he wanted to see Kory he knew it would only put himself and Dawn in danger so, regrettably he had stayed away. He had barricaded himself in his room, refusing to eat or sleep since he had returned. He wouldn’t talk to Bruce or Dawn, no matter how many times that had tried to pull him out. The cool breeze was a refreshing change of pace from his stuffy room. He knew at sunset Blood would sentence Kory to death for piracy and she would be gone from the world forever. He couldn’t get her smile out of his head or the way her head titled back, hair spilling over her shoulder as she laughed. He could still feel the way her lips moved against his own, her body becoming one with his…

“And here I thought you would waste away in that room forever.” Bruce said, shaking him from his thoughts. “A pity considering the stories and rumors I’ve heard flying around about you.”

Dick offered a half smile for a moment. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it myself.”

“Captain Deathstroke.” Bruce said as he placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Who would have thought that you would be his undoing.”

Dick turned, his elbow propped up against the railing, a questioning look in his eyes. “Did you know my father sailed with Deathstroke?” He asked bluntly. “Did you know he was a pirate?”

A small smile formed on Bruce’s lips as he slowly faced Dick. “I did, actually.” Bruce said with a small nod of his head. “Your father asked me to look after you in case anything happened to him or Mary.”

Dick felt his jaw drop as he looked at Bruce. He could feel a mix of shock and anger rise up in him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He asked.

Bruce sighed heavily, placing a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “You know how this town, these people, and even Commodore Blood views pirates.” Bruce explained. “Even the son of one wouldn’t be safe under the Commodore’s eye. I wanted to protect you.”

Dick could feel the anger melt away at Bruce’s words. Before his brush with Kory and her crew he wouldn’t have understood, but now, seeing a little more of the world he knew what kind of place it could be. He suddenly remembered something that made his eyebrows rise. “You never told me, but you let me keep the medallion my father gave me.”

Bruce was grinning slightly. “I figured, when the time was right, you would have a journey of self discovery.”

Dick smiled for a moment before it fell as he turned back towards the overlook, his eyes spotting the gallows again. “I think I’m even more confused than I was before.” He admitted. He knew where his heart belonged, but how could he follow it?

Bruce patted Dick’s back, smiling fondly at his adopted son. “I think you may be getting some clarity.”

Dick looked up at him, confused, before his eyes spotted Dawn standing just behind the two of them. Dick straightened up immediately, clearing his throat as he said, “Dawn, I didn’t see you there.”

Dawn slowly walked over to where they were standing, her lovely white floral gown flowing behind her as Bruce stepped out of the way.

“I shall give you two a moment.” He said with a small nod of his head towards Dick before turning and leaving them alone.

Dawn smiled as she leaned against the balcony, her eyes looking out over the sea. Dick watched her anxiously, not sure what to say. He knew she had been trying to talk to him ever since they had left Trigon’s Island, but he had locked up, shutting everyone out.

“Dawn…” He began, knowing he needed to form some sort of apology.

“Strange,” Dawn said as she looked at him, her silver hair, which was set in a loose braid, blowing across her pale face, “how something so beautiful could hold something so terrible.”

“It makes a great story though.” He offered with a slight smile.

Dawn laughed. “Yeah, I suppose it does.” She cleared her throat, imitating a small child, “ ‘Mother, tell me again about the time you were kidnapped by pirates!’ “ 

Dick laughed. “I’m sure they’ll think you made the whole thing up.”

Dawn’s smile faded as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes falling to the ground for a moment. “Our adventures were very different.” She stated as she looked back up to him. 

“They were.” Dick said as he reached out for her hands. “But they brought us closer.”

Dawn hummed a small laugh. “I’ll never forget that feeling I had when I saw you in that tiny shack.” Dawn said as she squeezed his hand, her lips curling in a smile, “But I’ll also never forget the way you looked at Kory like she was everything to you.”

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. “Dawn…”

Dawn shook her head, silencing him. “I like you, Dick, I do, but some things can’t be forced.” She explained kindly. “You belong out there with that crew, with her.”

“Dawn, you know I can’t do that.” He said in a painstakingly voice.

“Dick,” she said somewhat chiding, “you can be whatever you want. It’s not too late.”

Dick felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as Dawn smiled at him. “I think you will make a better governor than I ever would.” He said in a teasing tone. “Besides, I think Captain Hall is sweet on you.”

Dawn smacked him playfully on the arm. “l shall decide who I marry, thank you very much.” She said, causing him to laugh. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Good luck, Dick Grayson.” She said before she gave him a small nod of her head, picking up the skirt of her dress and turning away to leave. 

Dick watched her go, a small feeling of sadness washing over him. After a moment Bruce rejoined him on the balcony. “Well, did you find yourself yet?”

“I think I did.” Dick said with a nod of his head. “Although, you may want to skip town for a while. I might do something rather reckless.” He said as a grin spread across his face. “It would be a complete scandal and you’d be the talk of the town.”

Bruce leaned his back against the railing, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. “Well, your little adventure has reminded me of how much I missed the good ol’ days.”

Dick cocked his head to the side. “Yes, I hear you’re very popular in Gotham.” He said slightly chagrin at remembering the way everyone knew who Bruce was.

Dick watched as Bruce smiled. “Gotham you say?” He said as he turned towards Dick. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been there. They gave me a funny little nickname during my, uh,” Bruce paused for a moment trying to find the right words, “early business days.”

“Early business days?” Dick asked with a look of disbelief. “And what was that nickname?”

“The Batman.” Bruce said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But I hardly doubt they remember much from those days.”

Dick rubbed the back if his neck as he looked at Bruce, “You don’t happen to remember a woman named Selina, do you?”

Bruce’s eyes lit up at the name and Dick nearly rolled his own. “You saw Selina?” He asked a little too casually. “Does she still work at the Black Cat?”

“She does.” Dick said as he tried not to smile too hard. “She also said she had a message for you.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Dick took in a deep breath before he promptly smacked Bruce across the face. For a moment his adopted father looked shocked at what he had just done, before he nodded his head. “I probably deserved that.”

Dick laughed before a comfortable silence fell between them. Dick cleared his throat before saying, “Thank you, Bruce.”

Bruce wrapped him in a tight hug for a moment. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again, someday.”

-

The crowd gathered around the gallows was growing larger by the moment as the beat of the drums drew louder. Dick could see Kory walking up the wooden steps, the executioner in front of her and a guard behind her. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he caught a glimpse of her face. Her expression was unreadable as she stepped up next to the noose. Dick swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling his hood closer around his face, his other hand on the hilt of his sword. He could see Blood standing beside Governor Granger and Captain Hall. Dawn was just behind them, fanning herself. He counted about a dozen soldiers on either side of the crowd; wither several more walking here and there. He knew how capable he and Kory were with swords, but taking out this many seemed next to impossible. 

“Captain Koriand’r,” Blood began to read, silencing the crowd, “you stand accused of the following charges…”

Dick silently moved through the crowd as Blood read her crimes aloud. He could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes for a moment as he read one of the charges. He paused for a moment, his mind racing through endless possibilities of how to save both of them, when he spotted something just across the crowd. A bird, black as night resting against the bright red of a soldier’s uniform. It was a raven. Dick could feel a smile slowly fill his face as the soldier swayed into view, the smallest amount of green hair poking out from under the hat. 

“Any last words, Koriand’r?” Blood asked as he lowered his parchment, glaring at her. 

Dick looked up at Kory, her head titling up to catch a better look at him. “It’s been a pleasure, Commodore.” She said, putting emphasize on his title, her eyebrows rising slightly and lips falling into a slight smirk.

Dick turned his gaze towards Blood, whose jaw was quivering in anger as he said, “Get on with it.” Through gritted teeth.

Dick realized he was still too far away from the gallows to cut her free. The beat of the drums increased as the executioner stepped forward to place the rope around her neck. Dick began shoving through the crowds yelling, “Move!”

“Grayson!” Blood snarled as he pointed at Dick. “Stop him!”

The crowd screamed as they parted around Dick, his hood falling from his head as he pulled his sword from his belt. He caught Kory’s eye for a moment before throwing the sword as hard as he could at the same time the executioner pulled the lever. Kory fell through the opening, her boots catching her on Dick’s sword that was now embedded in the wood. Dick smiled for a moment before he ran forward, punching the nearest soldier, taking his sword. He quickly climbed the stairs of the gallows where he met the executioner, who was swinging a giant axe. He could faintly see and hear Kory struggling to stay on the sword just in front of him as he spun out of the way of the axe. As he ducted from another swing he could see a group of soldiers making their way up the stairs and the panic began to set in.

“Incoming!”

Dick watched as Gar swung in, kicking the group of soldiers back down the stairs. Dick used the executioner’s moment of shock to his advantage, shoving him off of the gallows and into a group of oncoming soldiers. He moved forward, cutting the rope holding Kory up. Kory fell to the ground, gasping for breath for a moment before she pulled her self to her feet. She used the sword to cut her bonds and moved out from underneath the gallows. Dick and Gar flipped off the stage, joining her on the ground. Gar tossed her a sword and the moved across the yard as more soldiers poured in.

“Down!” Gar yelled.

All three of them dropped to the ground as a large explosion behind five soldiers standing in front of them went off. Screams and panic overtook the crowd as chaos rained around them. 

“DON’T LET HER ESCAPE!” Blood screamed as he tried to push his way through.

When the smoke cleared Dick looked up to see Jason, Rose, and Conner standing just in front of them. Jason held his hand out to Dick as Rose and Conner helped Kory and Gar to their feet respectively. 

“What’s up pretty boy?” Jason asked with a grin. 

“Come on,” Kory commanded as she took the lead, “we’re not out of here yet.”

They took off, fighting as one as soldiers tried to stop them from leaving. Dick could see the Ravager in the distance, just on the other side of the cliff. He wondered how they hell they were supposed to reach the docks from here. They would soon be severely outnumbered and cornered if they didn’t move soon.

“Hope you know how to swim.” Rose said as she elbowed Dick before she plunged her sword into the nearest soldier. She then turned and took off for the cliff, diving gracefully over the edge.

“Holy shit.” Dick said as he watched her fall into the waters below.

“Get going, “ Kory said with a nod of her head to the other young pirates, “we’ll follow.” She said as turned to Dick, a smile gracing her lips as she knocked back a soldier, taking his sword and fighting the next one with two swords in her hand. 

“Aye, Captain.” Conner said as he punched a soldier in the face before taking off after Rose, Jason, and Gar not too far behind him.

Dick and Kory stood back to back, moving around each other as they fought the soldiers back. Dick could see Blood moving closer, pure fury in his face as he pulled his sword in the air. As he turned his sword collided with Kory’s and he caught her grin, his heart fluttering at the sight of it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the cliff’s edge.

“Do you trust me?” She asked with a mischievous look in her eye. 

“With my life.” Dick said without hesitation as he laced his fingers in hers. The smile she gave him made him fall in love with her all over again. 

“Then hang on.” She said as they jumped, together from the cliff’s edge.

The water was freezing and the fall from the height of the cliff was painful as Dick plunged into the dark waters. He was blinded from the impact, but still felt Kory’s strong grip in his own, pulling him to the surface. He took a shuddering breath, gasping for air as the setting sun cast its warm rays down on him. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, but he couldn’t help the laugh escape him as he caught sight of Kory just in front of him.

“You’re not getting away this time, Koriand’r!” Blood shouted from the cliff, causing both of them to look up at him.

“We better get going before he comes after us.” Dick said as he nodded his head in the direction of the Ravager. They both swam over to the ship, a rope thrown down to where they were bobbing in the water. Dick wrapped his arms around Kory’s waist, pulling her close. Their foreheads leaned against each other, their lips almost touching before they were pulled to the deck of the ship.

“Kory!” Rachel said as she crashed into the pirate captain’s arms. Kory returned the embrace, smiling into the violet hair. 

“I knew you’d find me.” She whispered her eyes darting up to Dick. 

Donna moved forward, helping Kory to her feet after Rachel had released her before pulling her friend into a hug of her own. When she pulled back from the hug she punched Kory in the arm, glaring at her. “Pull a stunt like that again and I will kill you myself.” Kory only grinned in return as she rubbed the spot on her arm where Donna hit her. 

“Donna’s a horrible captain.” Jason said, earning a playful smack from Rose. “What?” He asked as he look round at her. “We were all thinking it.” He mumbled.

“Where to now, Captain?” Rose asked as she turned away from Jason, shaking her head at the boy. “The Hunter will be on our ass soon.”

“Well, with the Black Ravager,” Jason said with a smirk, “the fastest ship in the world, how could he ever find us?”

“The Black Ravager.” Kory said with a slight laugh. “That’s what Deathstroke called it.”

Dick cocked his head to the side, watching her with amusement. “You mean that’s not her real name?”

Kory shook her head as she began to move to the helm of the ship where Conner had already taken up his post. The rest of the young crew, Dick, and Donna followed her movements.

“What was it called?” Rachel asked as she leaned against the railing overlooking the lower deck, a small smile on her face.

“Starfire.” Kory responded as she ran her hand over the wheel fondly. “I called her Starfire.” She said again as she looked up at her crew.

“And where shall Starfire take us then, Captain?” Rachel asked.

Kory looked over at Gar who gave her a knowing smile. He pulled her compass out of his pocket handing it to her. Kory flipped it open, watching the arrow spin for a moment before it stopped just in front of her, pointing straight at Dick. She looked up at him, her face soft. “Wherever our hearts take us.” She finally answered.

The crew around her cheered before they set to work, the ship moving towards the horizon as the sun dipped lower into the sky. Colors of pinks, purples, oranges, and reds dotted over the blues making it seem like the ship was setting the sea ablaze. Dick walked over to where Kory was standing his hands coming to her waist, his heart beating out of his chest. This could be his freedom. His forever.

“I see that pretty boy will be joining us.” Donna said from the stairs, a grin spreading across her lips. 

“Oh, he’s more than that.” Kory said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “He’s a pirate.”

Dick grinned down at her, his palm resting against her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the soft, sweet touch between them. When her emerald eyes found his brown ones he felt time slow before he closed the gap between them, his lips meeting her parted and waiting ones. He only pulled her closer, desperate and hungry for more, smiling against her lips. His captain. His heart’s desire. He felt like he could kiss her forever, as they sailed into the last light of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! Finale chapter is completed! Sorry, this took me forever to finish, but I got so busy and I wanted to give it a good ending. Thank you so much for sticking with the story, it really has been fun to write! Please let me know your thoughts on this last chapter and thank you again!
> 
> This chapter was a little bit more heavily based around the first movie, but there were just a lot of fun things I wanted to include. Also, I may have had to re-watch the fighting scene in the cave multiple times to get what I wanted....Now hopefully all of you will binge all five movies like I did!
> 
> (Now if Titans season 3 could give us some dickkory....)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, we've had enough DickDawn, but I promise it's all part of the plan! I literally binge watched all three Pirates of the Caribbean to prepare myself for this. Don't worry my DickKory fam we know who has the most chemistry and is the true power couple. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
